Nocaut a la Vida
by ShionSeverely
Summary: Dos mundos diferentes que se unirán por amor. Rachel Berry una famosa actriz de Broadway, ganadora de 3 premios Tony buscando una oportunidad en Hollywood, y sin esperarse encontrando el amor. Quinn Fabray una famosa boxeadora ganadora de 3 campeonatos en diferentes categorías, buscando algo que le fue arrebatado en su pasado. encontrando en el camino al amor. Es una historia G!P.
1. Prologo

**Nocaut a la Vida**

**Prologo**

**Rachel Berry**con sus 26 años era una de las actrices más famosas y talentosas de Broadway de este siglo, ella nacida en Lima un pequeño pueblo de Ohio, ganadora de tres premios Tony, tiene dos padres Hiram y Leroy Berry, ella fue abandonada por su madre biológica una noche de invierno en la puerta de los Berry, ellos al descubrirla la adoptaron desde entonces se volvió su hija, cuando aún estaba en el instituto en su último año decidió casarse con su novio de ese entonces Finn Hudson, pero todos su planes se vinieron a bajo cuando lo encontró siéndole infiel con una de sus mejores amigas Marley Rose, ella se deprimió en ese tiempo y por lo mismo fallo en su prueba para NYADA, pero gracias a que no estaba sola, y su mejor amiga Santana López le pateo el trasero literalmente, además de que ella misma logro convencer a Carmen Tibideux para darle una segunda oportunidad argumentando que Rachel había nacido para estar ahí, la mujer no se hizo de rogar y acepto, por lo cual fue aceptada y a los pocos meses se estaba yendo a Nueva York a seguir sus sueños, a los pocos meses de estar en Nueva York conoció a un chico Brody Weston, que a los pocas semanas empezaron a salir pero no duro mucho ya que el chico le engaño con Cassandra July su maestra de danza en NYADA, la morena empezó a creer que nunca encontraría el amor, en su segundo año acepto que no solo los hombres le atraían si no que también las chicas, desde entonces salió con chicos y chicas por igual, sin compromiso ya que sus desengaños le habían vuelto una persona recia al amor, ahora ella había decidido darle aire nuevo a su carrera por eso había convencido a su manager y amigo Kurt Hummel que le buscara papeles para películas por lo cual ahora ella se había ido a los Angeles por un tiempo además de querer a alejarse de un acosador que le había estado mandado anónimos y amenazas de muerte, el amor no era su prioridad ahora pero lo que no sabía es que su vida iba a cambiar cuando conociera a cierta persona.

**Quinn Fabray** una joven de 27 años, una famosa boxeadora ganadora de 3 cinturones que la acreditaban como campeona mundial de peso mosca, peso ligero y peso pluma, ella nacida en Manhattan hija del todo poderoso Russel Fabray abogado de talla internacional y una famosa vendedora de bienes raíces Judy Fabray, ella al nacer creyeron que era niño ya que tenía genitales masculino pero cuando llego a la pubertad le empezaron a crecer pechos además que sus rostro era demasiado femenino por lo cual se le hicieron pruebas y dio que era una chica intersexual, no era chica, ni chico su padre desde ese momento la dejo a un lado poniendo más empeño en su trabajo que en su familia, cuando tenía 16 años embarazo a su novia de ese entonces Noelia Puckerman un chica rebelde, Quinn al enterarse de que ella estaba embaraza tuvo miedo por lo cual le conto a su padre lo que había pasado Russel al enterarse casi la mata a golpes pero le dijo que no se preocupara que él se encargaría entonces eso hizo, amenazo a Noelia para que no volviera acercarse y le exigió que le dijera a la rubia que él bebe que esperaba no era de ella y si no de otra persona, que si no obedecía el que pagaría las consecuencias seria él bebe la chica asustada no le quedó otra opción que aceptar, Russel se encargó de todo los gastos del bebe sin que nadie se enterara, Quinn al enterarse que la chica le había sido infiel se sintió derrotada, ella ya había pensado en hacerse cargo de ese bebe criarlo y amarlo, por lo cual decidió irse a Suiza con una de las hermanas de Russel, después de eso un enemigo de Russel le hizo llegar a Quinn información donde le decía que Noelia se había suicidado sin importarle su embarazo y que todo había sido por culpa de su padre que la chica le había dicho eso ya que en realidad él bebe si era suyo, Quinn después de eso se volvió una persona fría y si corazón, cuando ella cumplió 20 años se enteró por casualidad que Noelia y su hija no habían muerto, desde eso se fue de su casa, tenía tanto coraje y furia contra su padre que la única manera que busco para sacar todo eso fue el boxeo, ahí fue descubierta por su ahora entrenador y manager Blaine Anderson, además de ser todo eso era su amigo, su familia al enterarse le dio la espalda solo su prima hermana Brittany S. Pierce le hablaba, no creía en el amor, pero todo eso iba a cambiar por azares del destino cuando se topara con una persona que le cambiaría la vida en segundos.


	2. Chapter 1: El Comienzo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Chapter 1: El comienzo**

_**Jueves 16 Julio 2020**_

**Los Angeles, California…**

Rachel Berry caminaba por las calles de Los Angeles, hacia una dos días que había llegado para acudir a una audición para una película que su manager le había conseguido, ya que ella le dijo que quería probar algo nuevo que no sea en el teatro; a la semana de eso le llamo para decir que tenía que presentarse ahí, Kurt Hummel su manager y amigo le había conseguido un departamento y un auto.

Estaba muy molesta y todo por culpa de su estúpido coche que se le había ocurrido echarse a perder en mitad de la carretera, muy molesta caminaba rumbo a una audición, para la película _A Little_, estaba impaciente, además de todo eso al parecer el destino se había puesto en su contra ningún maldito taxi parecía estar vacío, por lo cual termino llegando caminando además de llegar 30 minutos tarde cuando nunca en su vida lo había hecho, al llegar se acercó a la recepcionista que encontró ahí.

–**buenos días, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y vengo por la audición-**dijo seria

–**buenos días señorita Berry, la están esperando en la sala 4, sígame por favor-**le dijo esta, mientras se levantaba se su asiento para empezar a caminar mientras la morena la seguía

Caminaron por un pasillo, hasta detenerse en una puerta de manera que tenía el número 4.

–**aquí es, pase la están esperando-**dijo la recepcionista

La morena no dudo así que toco a la puerta cuando recibió "un adelante" paso al interior. **–buenos días, mi nombre es Rachel Berry y vengo por el papel de Joanne Johnson-**dijo seria

–**Bien, entonces empecemos pagina 4, la canción por favor-**dijo viéndola.

–**Bien-**dijo se aclaró la garganta y empezó

_Cuando me siento triste, huelo la fragancia de las flores.__  
__Te extraño, toco tu esencia.__  
__Caminando la distancia, efímero en el viento.__  
__Siento como si pudiera tocar tu respiración._

_Sabes, que no conoces mi corazón__  
__Te extraño, escribo una carta otra vez.__  
__Arrancando un pétalo de mi corazón.__  
__Te lo envío.___

_Sonrío, cuando hay dificultades, sonrío.__  
__Aunque estoy solo, soy feliz.__  
__Aunque tengo que verte desde lejos, muy lejos.__  
__Y tú no das ni un paso hacia mí._

_¿Sabes, aunque sea un poco? ¿Puedes verme, aunque sea poco?__  
__Circulas en mi corazón silenciosa como un sueño.__  
__De repente, cautelosamente quiero mostrarte un poquito de mi corazón._

_Al sonido de tu alegre canción.__  
__Mi supuesto tímido corazón, comienza a hacer ruido.__  
__No sea que me veas así,__  
__me escondo otra vez, suavemente.___

_Sonrío, aunque estoy solo, sonrío__  
__Me ha ido bien hasta este momento, solo.__  
__Aunque observo tu espalda sin decir palabras, sin palabras.__  
__Aunque quiera sostener tus suaves manos.___

_¿Sabes, aunque sea un poco? ¿Puedes verme, aunque sea poco?__  
__Creas recuerdos en mi corazón como una estrella.__  
__Sólo un poco, quiero recostarme en tus cálidos hombros y dormir.___

_Esto probablemente es el destino, probablemente es amor.__  
__¿Puedes conocer mi corazón?___

_¿Sabes, aunque sea un poco? ¿Puedes verme, aunque sea poco?__  
__Circulas en mi corazón silenciosa como un sueño.__  
__De repente, cautelosamente quiero mostrarte un poquito de mi corazón.___

_Sólo un poco, te extraño._

Cuando la morena termino de cantar, todos los que estaban ahí, estaban con los ojos llorosos, por la interpretación de la chica sabían todos que ya habían encontrado a su protagonista.

–**Señorita Berry, soy Cecilia Bartolli-**dijo una pelinegra de unos impresionantes ojos grises mientras se levantaba de **–soy la directora y productora de la película, y en nombre de todos quiero decirle que usted es nuestra nueva protagonista-**dijo sonriendo

– **¿Qué?-**dijo muy sorprendida **– ¿pero cómo? ¿No tiene que hacer casting a otras personas para escoger?-**pregunto muy confundida

–**por supuesto, pero usted es la última en hacerlo, y la verdad es que ya estábamos por desesperar porque nadie daba la talla-**dijo sincera **–pero has venido tú y dios nos has dejado prácticamente en shock**-termino sonriéndole

–**La verdad es que no me esperaba esto-**dijo aun confundida **–pero estoy muy feliz-**dijo sonriendo

–**Cecilia tiene razón, nos dejaste al borde de las lágrimas, eres fantástica-**dijo una chica de cabellera rubia de ojos verdes emocionada **–perdón, mi nombre es Anya Alavskova soy una de las productoras, mucho gusto-**dijo extendiendo su mano

–**el gusto es mío, señorita Alavskova**-dijo sonriendo

–**Nada de señorita Alavskova, dime Anya**-dijo sonriendo **–que vamos a trabajar juntas, así que nada de usted tutéame-**dijo viéndola

–**está bien, Anya-**dijo sincera

–**Como dijo Anya, trabajaremos juntas-**dijo sonriendo **–sé que te preguntas, porque es así de fácil, pero la verdad es que ya tenemos a todos los demás actores, solo faltaba la protagonista, así que en un mes empezamos rodaje**-dijo seria

–**un mes, es poco tiempo-**dijo analizando lo dicho **–pero bueno hablare con mi manager, para que se ponga al tanto de todo-**dijo viéndolas

–**bien, entonces nos pondremos en contacto con él para decirlo cuando la firma del contrato-**dijo mientras recogía algunos papeles de la mesa **–y bueno Rachel, será un placer trabajar contigo-**dijo al darle una la mano **–si me disculpas tengo que resolver algunos asuntos relacionados con la película-**dijo al irse

–**sí, yo también me tengo que ir, nos vemos Rachel-**dijo Anya dijo al salir de ahí también por donde se había ido la pelinegra

La morena se quedó sorprendida, cuando se dirigió hacer el casting nunca pensó que se fuera a quedar con el papel así de fácil, pero aun así estaba feliz, se despidió de las demás personas que estaban en aquella sala, saliendo del set muy contenta, al salir inmediatamente busco su celular y marco el número de su manager, al tercer toque el chico contestaba.

–**bueno, Rachel**-contesto

– **¡Kurt!-**grito emocionada

– **¡Dios Rachel! Me has dejado sordo-**se quejó

–**pero es que… que Kurt-**siguió diciendo emocionada **– ¡Tengo el papel!-**Grito feliz

– **¡¿qué?!-**grito en shock

–**sí, que tengo el papel, que soy Johann Johnson-**dijo sonriendo

– **¿es enserio?-**le pregunto incrédulo

–**sí, si Kurt me lo han dicho, la productora y directora de la película, están muy felices conmigo y me han escogido a mi ¿puedes creerlo?-**dijo muy emocionada

–**pues felicidades, te dije que lo conseguirías eres una estrella y ellos lo notaron-**dijo muy feliz por su clienta pero también su amiga

–**escucha Kurt, Cecilia una de las productoras me dijo que ella y los demás se pondrían en contacto contigo para ver todo eso del contrato ya que la película se empieza a rodar en una mes-**le dijo

–**no te preocupes yo veo todo eso, pues te dejo que quede con Sam de ir a ver unas gimnasios para que el pudiera practicar algo de boxeo-**dijo suspirando **–pero un amigo de él le recomendó uno pero esta hasta Bronx, y la verdad es que tengo un poco de miedo por lo que dicen de ese lugar-**dijo con voz miedosa

–**bueno Kurt no te dejes influenciar por todo lo que dicen, bien entonces te llamo cuando haya llegado a Nueva York-**le dijo sonriendo **–nos vemos-**dijo este antes de colgar

La morena guardo su teléfono y busco un taxi para que la llevara hasta su departamento donde se había estado quedando desde que arribo a Los Angeles.

**Bronx, Nueva York…**

Era una mañana bastante fresca en esa parte de Nueva York, una joven rubia vestida con unos pantalones deportivos, un top negro encima una sudadera gris, con unos tenis, como todas las mañanas salía a correr, para mantener su condición física ahora mismo la chica se dirigía al gimnasio para su entrenamiento diario, al llegar como siempre su manager y su amigo estaba ahí esperándola.

–**Temprano como siempre**-le dijo sonriendo

–**Ya lo sabes, me gusta ser puntual**-dijo correspondiéndole la sonrisa que le daba su amigo **–además en dos meses tengo la pelea con Magaly Gong-**dijo mientras lo recordaba **–tengo que defender mi título como se debe-**dijo seria

–**por supuesto, y sabemos que lo ganaras por eso eres la mejor-**le dijo sincero **–así que vete a cambiar para empezar con el entrenamiento-**le ordeno

–**Como ordene, mi general-**dijo imitando a un soldado mientras sonreían

–**Ya déjate de payasadas y ve-**le dijo sonriendo

La rubia le hizo caso y se fue directamente a los vestidores, donde se cambió su pantalón por un short corto deportivo de color blanco con negro, se quitó la sudadera quedándose con solo el top que dejaba ver su abdomen bien marcado con seis cuadritos, se quitó los tenis donde corría, y se puso los especiales para subir al ring, busco sus vendas, y empezó a vendarse sus manos, manos cuando alguien se paró cerca de ella.

–**Hola-**dijo la persona Quinn al escuchar la voz levanto la cabeza y se sorprendió al ver quien era

– **¿Qué haces aquí?-**le pregunto

– **¿No tengo a donde más ir?-**dijo con tristeza

– **¿Qué fue lo que paso?-**le pregunto preocupada

–**Mis abuelos, me echaron de la casa-**dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

– **¿Por qué hicieron eso?-**le pregunto mientras la abrazaba

–**Porque me descubrieron en la cama con mi pareja-**dijo sollozando

– **¿Cómo?-**dijo sorprendida **– ¿pareja?-**le pregunto

–**Sí, mi novia-**dijo al separarse y ver a los ojos a la ojiverde

*******FlashBack*******

Dos chicas se encontraban demostrándose su amor de una manera más carnal, una chica de rasgos latinos se encontraba encima de una rubia ojiazul besándole el cuello mientras con sus manos acariciaba las piernas de esta, mientras la ojiazul solo suspiraba.

–**ummm, San… ummm-**decía al sentir como la latina le mordía el cuello

Lo que ninguna escucho fue que la puerta de la habitación fue abierta por dos personas que entraron al cuarto, y pegaron el grito al cielo al ver la escena.

– **¡AHH!-**

– **¡AHH!-**gritaron las dos

Las chicas que se encontraban en la cama se separaron rápidamente mientras las dos habrían los ojos como platos y se tapaban con las sabanas sus cuerpos desnudos.

– **¡Mama!, ¡abuela!-**dijo sorprendida

–**¡BRITTANY SUSAN PIERCE!-**grito una mujer mayor** –¡Que porquería es esto!-**siguió gritando molesta mientras se acercaba a la cama y hacia salir de esta a la rubia para después darle un cachetada

– **¡madre!-**grito la otra mujer

– **¡Abuela!-**dijo sorprendida la ojiazul mientras se tomaba la mejilla donde le habían dado la cachetada, pero la latina al ver eso no pudo evitar enfurecerse así que se levantó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo y se puso a delante la ojiazul

– **Pero ¿qué demonios le pasa señora?**-le grito molesta

– **¿Qué me pasa?-**pregunto viéndola **–me pasa que entro a la habitación de mi nieta, y la encuentro revolcándose como una puta contigo-**dijo furiosa

–**No le permito que le hable de esa manera, será muy su abuela pero no permitiré que le falte al respeto a Brittany y que tampoco la vuelva a golpear-**dijo furiosa enfrentándosele

– **¡Tú eras una zorra!-**dijo mientras le daba una cacheta

–**ni se te ocurra volverle aponer una mano encima a Santana abuela, porque me olvidare que eres algo mío ¿entendiste?-**dijo muy molesta la ojiazul al ver cómo le daba una cacheta a la latina

–**pues para mi tu dejaste de ser mi nieta en el preciso momento que de metiste con esta, así que recorre tus cosas y lárgate de aquí-**le dijo molesta

–**Lo siento abuela, pero no lo voy hacer porque esta casa es de mis padres y ellos son los únicos que pueden echarme-**dijo seria

–**Bien, Susan dile que se vaya-**le ordeno a su hija que la miro sorprendida y con miedo

– **¡Mama!-**dijo al ver que no contesta

–**tu abuela ya te dijo que hacer asi que mejor empaca tus cosas y márchate de esta casa que ya no eres bienvenida y tampoco mi hija-**dijo sin verla a los ojos porque le dolía tener que hacerlo

La ojiazul no pudo retener las lágrimas aun sin vestirse empezó a empacar sus cosas, mientras la latina no podía creer lo que acaba de pasar, asi que sin más empezó ayudar a su novia a meter sus cosas en las maletas que había sacado del closet, las otras dos personas salieron no sin antes decirle que se apuraran para irse, al salir la rubia no pudo más porque se desmorono en los brazos de la latina.

–**Calma Britt, calma-**le decía mientras le acariciaba la espalda **–todo va estar bien-**le dijo

–**Como va estar bien, mi madre, mi propia madre me corrió de la casa, no tengo a donde ir-**entre sollozos

–**no te preocupes amor, te puedes quedar conmigo en mi departamento-**le dijo mientras se separaban** –es mejor que nos vistámonos no podemos irnos así desnudas-**dijo seria **–además no quiero que nadie te vea si más que yo-**dijo con una pequeña sonrisa

– **¡ay Santy! No sé qué haría ahora si no estuvieras conmigo-**dijo mientras se paraba para buscar sus ropas

–**Mejor no pensemos en eso-**dijo mientras se ponía su ropa

Las dos chicas terminaron de ponerse sus ropas, agarraron las maletas de la ojiazul y salieron del cuarto para bajar las escaleras donde las esperaban las dos personas.

–**Me voy-**dijo al verlas

–**vete que te estas tardando-**dijo seria la abuela

–**Adiós madre-**dijo y se acercó a ella abrazándola **–te extrañare-**le dijo y le daba un beso en la mejilla, antes de separase para salir de aquella casa

La latina la esperaba en el marco de la puerta con sus maletas, mientras miraba con tristeza lo que había pasado, la rubia ojiazul se separó de su madre y camino hacia la puerta, sin siquiera voltear a ver a su abuela, así las dos chicas salieron de ese lugar, mientras una rubia subía la coche de su chica con lágrimas cayendo en sus ojos.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

–**Brittany, lo siento-**dijo mientras la abrazaba de nuevo

–**no lo sientas, pero la verdad es que necesito a alguien de mi familia conmigo, aunque estoy con San me siento un poco sola-**dijo mientras seguía abrazándola

–**no te preocupes yo voy a estar contigo, eres mi prima y siempre te voy apoyar-**dijo viéndola

–**Gracias Quinn, me gustaría que tu pudieras ser feliz-**le dijo sonriendo

–**Yo también B, pero yo no lo será hasta que encuentre a mi hija-**dijo seria

–**lo se Q, pero también deberías de buscar a una persona para amar, no me gusta verte sola, quiero que te enamores y que encuentras a tu hija, así formas una familia-**le dijo viéndola

–**por ahora mi prioridad es encontrar a mi hija, pero si haya alguien que este destina a estar conmigo entonces en algún momento la encontrare-**dijo segura **–pero mientras me conformo con saber que en algún lugar de este planeta hay alguien esperando por mí-**dijo sonriendo

–**yo también lo creo, pero mejor te dejo a que termines de alistarte para que salgas a entrenar que de seguro Blaine pensara que te dormiste-**dijo divertida

–**Sí, mejor vamos que ya estoy-**le dijo mientras se levantaba de la banca en la que estaba sentada

Las dos chicas salieron y vieron a dos jóvenes platicando con Blaine, uno era rubio y su boca era bastante llamativa, el otro bueno el otro era un poco más afeminado además de su gusto al vestir, las dos chicas caminaron hasta acercarse a ellos, pero la rubia ojiazul abrió la boca de la sorpresa al ver quiénes eran.

– **¡Kurt!-**grito mientras lo abrazaba

– **¡Dios Brittany!-**dijo este que sentido falta de aire **– ¡Britt, no respiro!-**le dijo con dificultas

–**Brittany, creo que lo estás ahogando-**le dijo el otro chico sonriendo

–**Lo siento-**dijo al separarse y abrazar al otro chico bajo la mirada de la rubia ojiverde y el engomado que estaban ahí **– ¡Sam!-**le dijo emocionada **–hace tiempo que no te veo-**le dijo muy feliz abrazándolo

–**Brittany, no me aprietes tanto-**le dijo el chico aunque estaba en forma los abrazos de Britt siempre lo dejaban sin aire por la fuerza que le ponía

–**lo siento, Sam-**se disculpó soltándolo

–**No te preocupes ya extrañaba tus abrazos-**le dijo muy sonriente en eso su mirada se fijó en las dos personas más que estaban ahí **–hola-**le saludo a la rubia **–soy Samuel Evans, pero todos me llaman Sam-**le dijo a la rubia

–**hola Samuel, yo soy Quinn "puño de acero" Fabray-**dijo sonriendo

– **¡¿puño de acero?!** -pregunto sorprendido

–**Sí, asi me dicen arriba del ring-**le dijo muy sonriente y más por la cara del chico

– **¿Eres boxeadora?-**pregunto incrédulo

–**Sí, algún problema con eso-**le dijo seria

–**Cla… claro que no-**dijo nerviosa por la mirada que le estaban dando **–lo que pasa es que me sorprendió mucho-**dijo viéndola **–jamás había visto a una mujer boxeadora-**dijo sonriendo

–**no te preocupes, solo jugaba y bueno a todo esto Britt ¿de dónde los conoces?-**le pregunto a su prima

–**ellos son amigos de Santana-**dijo sonriendo

– **¡ah! Entonces ¿cuándo me presentaras a tu chica?-**le pregunto

–**Cuando San tenga tiempo en el bufet y tú en tus entrenamientos-**le dijo viéndola **–bien, yo te digo-**le dijo sonriéndole

–**No mejor yo te digo y luego tú le dices-**dijo el engomado sonriendo

–**Claro Blaine-**le dijo sonriendo

–**Bien no quiero correrlos ni nada de esto pero es momento que mi chica empiece a entrenar, que dentro de poco tiene una pelea para defensa de su título-**dijo seguro

–**Bien, entonces ¿Cuándo puedo comenzar con mis clases?-**le pregunto el rubio

–**pues mañana mismo, mi compañero Nicholas-**dijo mientras un chico de castaño de unos ojos verdes y de un cuerpo músculos se acercaba

–**Me nombraron**-dijo el chico sonriendo

–**mira Nick él es Sam Evans y desde mañana tú serás su entrenador-**dijo sonriéndole

–**hola-**saludo el castaño

–**Mucho gusto Nick-**le saludo de vuelta

Los chicos hicieron su presentación, y le dieron el horario en el que tenía que venir el rubio al gimnasio, tanto como Kurt y Blaine intercambiaron sus números al parecer había cierta atracción por parte de ambos y eso que casi ni hablaron durante todo la conversación. Sam, quiso coquetear con Quinn pero está claramente le dijo que no tenía ninguna oportunidad ya que le gustaban las chicas, el no pudo dejar de sentir un poco de decepción pero lo acepto de la mejor manera, Brittany le dijo a su prima que se iría con los chicos, ella estuvo de acuerdo pidiéndole que cualquier cosa la llamara, la ojiazul le dijo que si y se fueron, cuando la rubia se quedó solo con Blaine empezaron su entrenamiento.

Bl **–Quinn-**le llamo **–sube al ring-**le dijo

La rubia obedeció mientras otros de los ayudantes de Blaine le colocaba los guantes para asegurarse que quedaran bien, después Nick ya estaba en la arriba esperándola porque le sería quien la ayudaría a entrenar.

Q **–ya estoy-**dijo cuándo le terminaron de amarrar los guantes

Bl **–perfecto, entonces empezar con unos saltos para calentar tus pies-**le dijo **–además da algunos golpes al aire-**le ordeno

La rubia le hizo casi y empezó a hacer movimientos con los pies mientras lanzaba golpes al aire, después de estar unos minutos estando haciendo eso se puso en posición, para empezar a golpear a Nick.

Bl **–bien Quinn, empieza con unas combinaciones 1, 2 y golpe a bajo-**le decía

La rubia le hizo casi y empezó con sus combinaciones mientras se movía por todo el ring, esquivando los golpes de Nick.

Bl **–Quinn, haz más movimiento con los pies-**le dijo y la rubia empezó a moverse más por todo el ring de nuevo, pero algunos golpes de Nick le estaban haciendo daño **–no, no rubia haz movimiento de cadera, de pies, las combinaciones, por favor sube esa guardia que la tienes muy baja, no, no la bajes-**le decía mientras la rubia **–la guardia, si así-**decía al ver que la rubia ya estaba haciéndole caso a lo que le decía.

La rubia soltaba golpes con fuerza, esquivaba con técnica los golpes de Nick, mientras Blaine le decía que hacia mal.

**Los Angeles, California…**

Rachel ya se encontraba en el departamento que Kurt le había conseguido, después de tener que regresarse a él en taxi, tuvo que llamar a la compañía del coche que le rentaron para decir lo que había pasado con el coche, después de dejar todo arreglado se quitó la ropa y se puso ropa cómoda para estar en su casa, se preparó algo para picar, agua de limón, prendió la televisión para ver que había que ver en él, en eso estaba cuando sonó su cel.

–**bueno-**contesto sin ver quien era

–**Hola enana-**le dijo una voz

–**López-**le contesto al saber quién era

–**jaja me gusta molestarte, pero no te llamaba para eso, si no para decirte que el sábado al medio día tendremos una reunión con Brittany para poder conocer a su prima, además me gustaría que por fin conociera a mi rubia-**dijo muy segura

–**Pues estas de suerte, no tengo nada que hacer ese día así que está perfecto para mí, tú sabes que no es porque no quisiera conocerla pero el tiempo no me daba pero ahora lo voy a tener antes que empiece con el rodaje de la película-**le dijo

–**Me parece bien, será en mi departamento el sábado al medio día, no faltes enana, que si no te iré a buscar arrastras-**le dijo sonriendo

–**Me parece bien, nos vemos San-**le dijo sonriendo por lo dicho por la latina

–**Nos vemos-**dijo esta al colgar

La morena encontró una película romántica así que decidió verla pero al hacerlo no pudo evitar anhelar a una persona en su vida alguien con quien poder compartir sus días a quien contarle como le fue y que le contara como le fue también a ella, quería una persona a quien amar alguien con quien reir, llorar y hacer muchas cosas más. Se sentía muy sola desde hacía mucho que no tenía nada con nadie en su vida, a bueno no tenía una relación seria ya que aventuras de una noche por supuesto que las tenía pero no las llenaba como ella quería. Siguió viendo la película mientras se tomaba su jugo, sin darse cuenta la chica se iba quedando dormida en el sillón.

**Brooklyn, Nueva York…**

La rubia estuvo entrenando bastante tiempo, sabía que no tenía que sobrepasarse con el entrenamiento pero para ella ganar esta pelea significaría que podría viajar a Los Angeles para enfrentar a Roxan Kingston para defender su título de peso ligero, además de que le permitiría poder buscar a Noelia ya que su investigador le había dicho que comprobaría si era ella. Por eso mismo se esforzaba para poder ir ahí y encontrar a su hija a la que llevaba más de 6 años buscándola sin dar con su paradero, al terminar de entrenar bajo del ring y se fue a dar una ducha para después salir del gimnasio.

– **¡Ey Quinn!-**le llamo Blaine

– **¿Que paso?-**le pregunto

–**te llamaba para decirte que le dije a Brittany que el sábado lo tienes libre para poder ir con ella a conocer a su novia-**le dijo sonriente

–**gracias, Blaine te agradezco que me des una descanso la verdad es que si me gustaría por un día no tener que pensar en la pelea y del porque debo ganar-**le dijo seria

–**lo se Q, lo sé, y ya verás que la encontraras más rápido de lo que te imaginas-**le dijo este conociendo al historia de la rubia

–**Eso espero, y ruego para que fuera así-**le dijo cabizbaja **–eso espero-**volvió a decir solo para ella

–**ya verás que si-**le dijo mientras le daba un apretón en su hombro como apoyo

–**Gracias-**le dijo con una sonrisa

–**de nada, para eso están los amigos, mejor es que te des un baño y vayas a descansar hoy ya es jueves, así mañana viajas a de una vez a Nueva York-**le dijo sonriéndole

–**Tienes razón-**le dijo sonriéndole

–**Yo siempre-**le dijo modestamente

–**Que modesto**-le dijo

–**Cállate-**le dijo sonriendo

–**Mejor me voy, y te hago caso**-le dijo sonriéndole

–**Te cuidas-**le dijo al verla recoger su maleta deportiva para salir del gimnasio

La rubia salió no sin antes ponerse los auriculares en los oídos y poner música para aminorar su camino a su departamento, quería despejar su mente un poco por lo cual le gustaba irse caminando y poder sentir el aire en la cara, lo que era una de sus cosas favoritas. Además su departamento no estaba a más de 15 minutos caminando.

Llego a su departamento y entro para encontrarse con que el portero sonriéndole muy amablemente.

–**Buenas noches Harry-**lo saludo **–buenas noches señorita Fabray**

–**en qué quedamos Harry, nada de señorita Fabray llámame Quinn-**le dijo sonriéndole

–**Está bien Quinn-**le dijo mientras asentía

–**Bueno, que tenga una buena noche-**le dijo antes de irse para tomar las escaleras ya que no le gustaba subir por el elevador

–**igualmente Quinn-**le dijo al verla perderse por las escaleras

La rubia subio sin ninguna complicación ya que su departamento solo estaba en la tercera planta, era un loft bastante grande que solo para ella, y aunque era su hogar no lo sentía así, ya que sentía mucha soledad, dejo su maleta dentro del pequeño cuarto de gimnasio que tenía ahí mismo puso la maleta en su banca de descanso, y volvió salir con dirección a su cuarto, donde se quitó su sedadera, para quedar solamente en una saga de color blanca se quitó los pantalones quedando solo en un bóxer negro, entonces solo fue a la cocina se preparó un sándwich y un vaso de leche, los tomo y se dirigió en silencio hacia su sala de estar, prendió la televisión para encontrarse con algo donde anuncian una nueva película de nombre _A Little_ que estaría dirigida por el dúo de oro Cecilia Bartoli y Anya Alavskova, siguió escuchando lo que decían mientras comía lo que se había preparado, pero al acabar con lo que comía se colocó en el sillón para ver una película y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormida.

##########/##########

**Los Angeles, California...**

Ya era viernes y una morena se despertaba en la sala de su departamento y se daba cuanta que se había quedado dormida en el sillón mientras veía una película, así que se empezó a levantar para estirarse, busco su celular por todo el sofá para encontrarlo en la mesita, para ver la hora.

– **¡Ya es tarde!-**exclamo **–es mejor que me vaya a dar un baño, que el vuelo sale en dos horas**-dijo mientras se iba había la habitación

La morena no tardo en entrar al baño para darse una buena ducha que no tardo mucho, salió se cambió para después terminar su maleta, una vez que lista pues decidió salir rumbo hacia el aeropuerto.

La morena no tuvo que esperar mucho para abordar el avión, estaba consiente que desde ahora tendría que dejarlas cosas lista en Nueva York ya que muy pronto se tendría que ir a vivir por tiempo indefinido a Los Angeles.

Al abordar el avión se fue directamente a su asiento, lo que no esperaba es que junto al de ella una mujer de cabello negro que tenía a una pequeña niña rubia con ella, al ver sintió algo en el pecho como si la conociera de toda la vida, la pequeña parecía de unos 10 años, tenía unos hermosos ojos verdes amelados, su rulos le caían por los lados y su piel no era tan blanca pero si clara, no siguió viéndolas más y mejor decidió poner un poco de música en IPod, por lo que una vez que el avión despego quedo totalmente dormida.

La morena despertó cuando ya estaban sobrevolando la ciudad de Nueva York, por lo que se quitó los auriculares de los oídos, y solo debía esperar a que el bendito avión aterrizará, y bueno no tardo mucho, cuando este ya aterrizaba en la pista de Nueva York.

Todos los pasajeros empezaron a bajar a lo cual la morena no se quedó atrás, así que bajo y fue por su maleta, pero lo que no se esperaba es que una vez que la tenía iba a tropezar con una pequeña rubia que se cruzó por su camino.

–**Perdón**-dijo la pequeña al ver que había causado que la morena callera

La morena se levantó del suelo sobándose una rodilla mientras veía a la niña que la miraba a apenada.

–**no te preocupes pequeña, que ha sido un accidente**-le decía

En eso estaba cuando una mujer de cabellera negra y porque no decir muy parecida a la morena llegaba corriendo.

–**Perdón, que ha sido un accidente-**le decía **–le pido que disculpe a mi hija, que no se ha fijado-**decía la mujer que hasta ahora no la había mirado

–**no se preocupe, como le dije a la nena fue un accidente-**dijo sonriendo

–**Que bien-**dijo y levanto la vista para mirarla al hacerlo la sonrisa que tenia se borró, se quedó paralizada además de pálida y no porque se encontraba frente a una estrella como lo era Rachel Barbra Berry si no que estaba frente a su hija biológica, la morena se dio cuenta de eso

– **¿Se encuentra bien?-**le pregunto preocupada

– **¿Eh?-**dijo un poco confundida **–sí, si-**decía nerviosa **–nos tenemos que ir-**dijo **–Beth despídete**-le dijo a la pequeña que sonrió a la morena

–**Adiós-**le dijo la rubiecita

–**Adiós pequeña-**le dijo la morena sonriéndole

–**Adiós-**se despidió un poco más recatada la pelinegra más grande

La morena solo se quedó parada viendo que se fueran, con el ceño fruncido por lo que acaba de pasar.

–**Que señora más rara-**decía con una pequeña sonrisa **–aunque la niña era tierna y esos hermosos ojos-**decía mientras se disponía a tomar de nuevo su maleta

Una vez que ya tenía su maleta camino hacia la salida dela aeropuerto, había llamado a Kurt para decirle que llegaba hoy, por lo que él le había mandado a Tommy su chofer, cuando iba a salir no esperaba encontrarse con un montón de paparazzis, decidió salir demasiado rápido para caminar hacia su camioneta que estaba estacionada esperándola, pero las preguntas el llovían.

– **¿Dejaras Broadway? **

– **¿Ya no estas a gusto con tu trabajo? **

– **¿Qué es lo que te llevo a decidir esto? **

– **¿Regresaras a al teatro?-**

Estas eran algunas de las preguntas que escuchaba a morena, pero no contestaba estaba más concentrada en llegar a su camioneta que en dirigir aunque sea unas palabras a esas personas, no tardó en llegar por lo que Tommy su chofer abrió rápidamente la puerta para que esta entrara, una vez dentro la morena respiro un poco de tranquilidad. Tommy su chofer metió la maleta en el maletero y fue rápidamente a subir al asiento de conductor para salir de ese pequeño infierno que se había formado alrededor su camioneta.

–**Tommy llévame a casa-**le decia

–**Como ordene señorita Berry-**le dijo

**Brooklyn, Nueva York…**

Una rubia estaba corriendo por todo su loft ya que se había quedado dormida y le había prometido a su prima que estaría a medio día en su departamento para ayudarla a comprar algunas casas para la comida que realizaría el día siguiente para la presentación oficial de su novia. La rubia tomo un baño rapidísimo, una vez lista vestida y con todo listo, tomo su maleta, desconecto su IPod que se estaba cargando agarro sus auriculares y salió, lo más rápido posible de ahí, no sin antes tomar sus llaves de su Harley Davisson, bajo y aseguro su maleta en la moto, tenía coche pero no le gustaba tanto amaba a su bebe como ella le llamaba a su motocicleta, una vez asegurado la maleta, se montó en la moto, se prendió el iPod se colocó los auriculares, para después ponerse su casco en la cabeza para arrancar con destino Nueva York.

Varias horas de viaje la rubia llegaba al centro de la gran Manzana en su motocicleta, hacia bastante tiempo que no iba allí, además de que el cualquier lugar se podría encontrar a su familia, aunque extrañaba a su madre pero sabía que ella no había hecho nada para defenderla de las cosas que su padre le había hecho, por eso es que aunque la quería y extrañaba ante todo estaba su orgullo.

–**hace mucho que no venía-**decia mientras estacionaba frente a un Starbucks **–se me antoja un mocca blanco**-se decía asi que se quitó el casco, para después dejarlo encima de la motocicleta, y entrar a comprarse su mocca blanco su favorito.

Al entrar cedió cuanta que no había mucho gente por lo que agradeció, asi que se acercó al mostrador.

–**Buenos días-**decia **– ¿qué le sirvo?-**le decia la cajera de ahí

–**me gustaría un mocca blanco con extra de mocca**-le dijo

–**en un momento se lo sirvo-**dijo mientras lo ordenaba **–son 3 con 50-**le cobraba al entregarle su pedido

–**Quédese con el cambio-**le dijo cuándo le entrego cuatro dólares y tomo su pedido

–**Gracias-**dijo la cajera

–**De nada-**dijo al tomarlo y caminar hacia la salida

La rubia abrió la puerta y salió pero en ese momento que salía con su mocca, no se dio cuenta y se estampo con otra persona y todo su mocca se derramo encima de la persona con la que choco.

– **¡por qué demonios no te fijas por donde vas!-**grito la otra persona

–**Lo siento-**le dijo **–no fue mi intención, fue un accidente**-le decia con paciencia

–**Esto no es un maldito accidente, estas ciega o ¿qué?-**le decia molesta

– **¿Cuál es tu problema?-**le pregunto **–ya me disculpe, fue un accidente-**le decia también molesta

–**Acaso no sabes quién soy-**le dijo seria

–**no lo sé, pero no me importa para mi eres una loca gritona-**le dijo y se fijó bien en la persona que tenía adelante, y se quedó impresionada por la hermosura de la misma, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate

– **¿Cómo me llamaste?-**le dijo aún más molesta

–**Loca gritona-**le dijo segura

–**Eres una…-**le decia molesta **–como sea me debas una blusa-**le dijo seria mientras se señalaba la ropa

–**Ya te dije que fue un accidente-**le dijo cansada **–ok, dejemos esto-**le dijo **–te comprare una blusa nueva, solo tienes que venir conmigo a una tienda-**le decia seria

–**Yo no voy a ninguna parte contigo, eres una desconocida-**seguía diciéndole

–**Ok-**le decia **–para ya no ser ninguna desconocida me llamo Quinn Fabray**-le dijo mientras le extendía la mano a lo que la morena que estaba enfrente la miro con escepticismo

–**bien Quinn-**le decia más serena **–soy Rachel Berry-**le dijo tomando la mano de la rubia

Las chicas en que sus manos se tocaron sintieron una electricidad correrles por la sangre, y rápidamente se soltaron, para que la morena se perdiera en los ojos de la rubia.

– **¿Ahora que ya no somos desconocidas iras conmigo a comprar tu blusa?-**le pregunto

–**No lo creo-**le dijo **–que tal si eres una secuestradora-**le dijo

– **¡Oh por dios!-**exclamo –no creo que parezca una secuestradora-le decia

–**Bueno tú cabello, y el piercing en tu ceja y los tatuajes dejan mucho que decir-**le dijo

–**No has escuchado que nunca debes juzgar a las personas sin antes conocerlas-**le decia seria

–**Yo…-**decia apenada **–lo siento-**le dijo **–tienes razón-**le dijo **–mis padres estarían muy decepcionados de mi-d**ecia

–**Vale-**le dijo al ver que la chica de verdad lo sentía **–ya dejémoslo así, mejor dime quieres que te devuelva la blusa o no-**le dijo

–**este… -**le iba a decir cuando su celular sonó **–me disculpas-**le dijo cuándo saco su cel de su bulto para contestar **–bueno-**dijo **– ¿Kitty?-**le dijo **– ¿qué?-**dijo sorprendida **– ¡demonios!, ¿Por qué no me avisaste?-**le decia seria, la rubia escuchaba todo la conversación **–ok, pero me avisas cuando llegues-**le ordeno **–sí, te veo después-**le dijo antes de colgar **–lo siento, era la loca asistente de mi manager-**le dijo

–**no te preocupes, lo entiendo-**le dijo y las dos por primera vez en lo que se chocaron se veían a los ojos, la morena quedo prendida de esos hermosos ojos color verde amelados.

– ****donde he visto esos ojos**-**pensaba **–creo que ya será en otra ocasión, cuando me des la blusa-**le dijo

–**Ok-**dijo **–toma-**le tendió una tarjeta **–allí está mi nombre, mi número y mi dirección de donde puedes encontrarme-**le dijo mientras la morena lo tomaba en sus manos

–**Está bien-**le dijo **–seguro te llamare para que me pagues-**le dijo en broma

–**Estaré esperando-**le dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, que dejo descolocada a la morena, por ver lo sexy que era esa sonrisa

–**Nos vemos Quinn**-le dijo mientras se daba la vuelta para irse

–**Adiós, Berry**-le grito al ver que se alejaba, la morena la escucho y sin darse vuelta levanto la mono y le hizo la Britney señal

La rubia al ver eso no pudo evitar dejar salir una carcajada, pero también no podía dejar de pensar que fue lo que sintió cuando esa morena la toco, mejor decidió no seguir pensando porque si lo hacía seguro terminaría con dolor de cabeza.

La morena estaba ya en su camioneta, mientras se miraba la blusa toda manchada de la cosa que la chica pelirosa le había tirado encima.

–**esa chica ¿esta ciega o qué?-**pregunta **–como no me vio-**le dijo **–ya sé que soy pequeña, Santana siempre me lo dice, pero no es para que no me vea-**decia **–estúpida pelirrosa-**decia soltando un suspiro

Pero también no podía dejar de pensar en la sensación que sintió, cuando su mano toco la pálida de la chica esa.

– **¿Qué tienes?-**se preguntó **–nunca me había sentido así-**decia **– ¿debería asustarme?-**se decia **–Tommy-**llamo a su chofer

–**Dígame señorita Rachel-**le dijo

–**Llévame a casa-**le dijo **–necesito cambiarme, además que en una hora Kitty debe llegar-**le decia

–**como ordene-**decia

La morena decidió dejar de pensar en la pelirosa, pero le era casi imposible, además esa sonrisa pero más en sus hermosos ojos, los hermosos ojos color verde amelado.

–**Que hermosos son-**decia **–pero como que ya los había visto antes-**decia pensando

La morena ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que el tiempo ya había pasado, además de que ya habían llegado, pero fue hasta que su chofer le llamo.

–**señorita Rachel, ya hemos llegado-**le dijo haciendo que la morena saliera de sus pensamientos.

– **¿Eh?-**decia confundida

– **¡ah! Si, si-**decia al darse cuenta que estaban en la puerta de su mansión **–gracias Tommy-**le dijo mientras abría la puerta era abierta por su chofer

La morena bajo de la camioneta, dirigiéndose a la entrada de la mansión que fue abierta por la llama de llaves Mónica, que era una señora ya mayor que había sido contratado por la morena cuando recién empezaba a triunfar.

–**bienvenida a casa Rachel-**le dijo muy cálidamente

–**gracias Moni**-le dijo mientras la abrazaba

–**Qué bueno que ya regreso-**le dijo mientras la seguía a dentro

–**Sí, pero solo será por menos de un mes-**le dijo **–la película que protagonizare empieza a grabarse en un mes-**le dijo

–**Eso quiere decir que se va ir de aquí-**le dijo

–**Si Moni-**le dijo viéndola **–pero solo será hasta que la película se termine, bueno eso también depende si no me sale otra cosa**-le dijo

–**eso sería fantástico Rachel, lo que has estado queriendo desde hace mucho, podrás tener nuevas cosas por hacer-**le decia sonriendo

–**Gracias Moni, tu siempre apoyándome-**le dijo **–cuando me vaya le diré a mis padres que se vengan a vivir aquí, la verdad es que no quiero que te quedes sola aquí-**le decia

–**No es necesario niña-**le decia

–**Por supuesto que es necesario-**le dijo **–eres como una madre para mí, por lo cual eres muy importante-le** dijo mientras la abrazaba

–**Yo también te quiero como una hija-**le dijo sonriendo

–**Bien Moni, me iré a mi habitación a cambiarme de ropa con algo más ligero para andar en la casa-**le decia mientras se levantaba **–te digo de una vez, Kitty viene a comer aquí a la casa y traerá a su novia-**le dijo –te lo digo para que sirvas la comida en el jardín, la verdad es que hace un día agradable-le dijo

–**Niña-**le llamo al verla irse

– **¿Sí?-**le dijo

– **¿Le paso a su blusa?-**le pregunto a lo que la morena se vio

–**una estúpida, me boto su mocca encima-**le dijo **–esto me recuerda que debo darme un baño estoy toda pegajosa-**dijo mientras subía las escaleras

–**Está bien niña-**le dijo **–le aviso cuando llegue la niña Kitty-**le dijo

–**Ok Moni-**le dijo al desaparecer por las escaleras.

_**Departamento Santana…**_

En otra parte una pelirrosa en su motocicleta se estacionaba en el estacionamiento del edificio donde su prima le había dicho que estaba viviendo.

–**Aquí es**-dijo al ver la dirección en el papelito en el que lo había apuntado

Se bajó de la motocicleta, para después quitarse el casco y los auriculares dejarlos colgados en su cuello, y fue a desasegurar su maleta para bajarla, una vez que ya tenía su maleta la tomo y empezó a caminar hacia la entrada del edificio, para después subir en el elevador y buscar el número de departamento que le había dado, una vez que ya lo había localizado, se detuvo en frente de la puerta, espera unos segundos y procedió a tocar.

_**Tock… Tock…**_

No espero mucho cuando la puerta fue abierta y una rubia ojiazul se le aventaba encima.

–**Quinn-**le dijo emocionada mientras la abrazaba fuertemente

–**Britt**-le dijo **–no respiro-**le decia ya que el abrazo la estaba dejando sin aire

–**Lo siento-**dijo al separarse de ella

–**No… hay problema-**le decia mientras trataba de respirar normalmente

–**pero… pasa-**le dijo la ojiazul, mientras se hacia un lado para que entrara

–**claro-**decia y entraba al departamento con su maleta y casco en las manos

–**qué bueno que llegaste-**le dijo

–**Pensaba que ya no vendrías-**le decia

–**no, es eso lo que pasa es que quede dormida y bueno en el camino pase por un mocca blanco, pero al salir del Starbucks choque co alguien y todo él se le cayó encima de una chica bastante pesada-**decia molesta al recordarla pero también no podía negar la hermosura de la chica **–y por eso llegue más tarde, pero ya me tienes aquí**-le dijo sonriéndole

–**sí, eso está bien, saldremos en una hora para ir comprar, solo hay que esperar a Kurt para ir-**le decia

– **¿Kurt?**-le dijo

–**Sí, lo conociste ayer**-le dijo

–**ah, sí es el chico de buen gusto con la moda ¿no?-**le pregunto

–**Ese mismo-**dijo con una sonrisa

–**ah bueno, y dime ¿Dónde está tu chica?**-le dijo

–**Santy está en el bufet, esta con un caso realmente importante, y por eso no está aquí, pero mañana descansa y por eso decidimos hacer la reunión ese día-**le dijo

–**bueno entonces me da tiempo de ir a dejar mis cosas al hotel-**le dijo

– **¿cómo? ¿Qué hotel?-**le pregunto

–**Donde hice mi reservación para quedarme mientras estoy aquí**-le dijo

–**No, nada de eso Q, tú te quedas aquí en el departamento, la verdad es que nos sobra habitaciones así que no te tienes que preocupar-**le dijo

–**pero… y si a tu novia no le gusta que me quede-**le dijo viéndola

–**No te preocupes, San sabe que eres mi prima y que eres importante para a mi asi que no debe tener problemas con esto-**le dijo sonriéndole

–**Bueno, en ese caso podrías mostrarme la habitación en la que me voy a quedar-**le dijo

–**sí, si-**le decia emocionada **–ven sígueme-**le dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba por un pasillo para mostrarle las habitaciones, la rubia la siguió con sus cosas para poder dejarlas y cambiarse con algo más ligero que la ropa que usaba, pues sabía que saldrían y conociendo a su prima además que se les uniría el chico castaño de seguro tardarían horas comprando lo que sé que necesitaran o que no, pero que también lo comprarían –**bueno Quinn, aquí te vas a quedar-**decia mientras le mostraba el cuarto

–**Es muy bonito Britt, me gusta-**le decia la ver el cuarto, no era la gran cosa pero se veía a cogedor y por los días que iba hacer ahí, estaba perfecto

–**Qué bueno que te gusta-**le decia sonriendo, eso estaban cuando la puerta sonó

–**Debe ser Kurt-**le dijo

–**Ve abrir-**le dijo **–que yo me cambiare por algo más cómodo, para ir a comprar-**le dijo

–**Está bien-**le dijo antes de salir del cuarto

La pelirrosa al ver salir a la ojiazul, decidió sacar un sport de color negro y ponerse encima una camisa a cuadros rojos, y doblarse las mangas dejándose abierta la camisa, el pantalón estaba perfecto, solo se acomodó bien el cabello, mientras en la sala Brittany dejaba pasar a Kurt que estaba emocionado.

–**No me creerás, el chico guapo del gimnasio Blaine-**le dijo emocionada **–me llamo y me pidió una cita**-le contaba a la ojiazul

– **¿en serio, Kurt?-**le preguntaba

–**sí, yo un no me lo creo-**decia **–pero he aceptado, así que mañana después de tu reunión saldré con el-**le decia

–**qué bueno Kurt, me alegro por ti, no me gusta verte triste y más por lo que hizo el pedazo de porquería de Sebastián**-le dijo

–**ni me lo recuerdes, que una tengo ganas de golpearlo, y eso que no soy partidario de la violencia-**decia

–**lo sé, lo bueno es que Santy le dio su merecido-**decia

–**Sí, le debo una a tu chica, ya que me dio el gusto de verle la cara cuando Santana lo empujo dentro el lodo-**le decia

–**Sí, que día fue ese-**dijo mientras sonreía por eso

–**Bueno, dejemos eso y mejor vámonos que se nos hará tarde**-le dijo

–**Claro, claro solo déjame llamar a prima que está en el cuarto-**dijo mientras se levantaba y se iba a buscar a Quinn

–**Q-**le llamo mientras tocaba la puerta del cuarto

– **¿Qué paso?-**pregunto esta cuando abrió la puerta

–**Ya llego Kurt, así que ya nos vamos**-le dijo

–**Está bien-**le decia mientras entraba a tomar su cel y su cartera, que sería lo único que utilizaría **–vamos-**le dijo al ya tener todo

Las dos chicas salieron rumbo hacia la sala donde Kurt las esperaba sentado mientras jugaba con su celular.

–**Kurt-**le llamo haciendo que el chico volteara a ver

–**Ya estamos listas-**le dijo y el chico sonrió

–**hola Kurt-**saludo la rubia ojiverde

–**Hola, ¿Quinn?-**le dijo

–**Sí, esa soy yo-**le sonrió

–**Entonces vamos**-le dijo

Los tres chicos salieron del departamento hacia la entrada donde estaba el coche de Kurt estacionado. Los tres subieron y se fueron con dirección al centro comercial.

_**Mansión Berry…**_

La morena hacia una hora que había subido a su cuarto donde ya se había duchado y puesto algo cómodo para estar en casa, en la espera de la llegada de Kitty y su novia, a la chica rubia la conocía desde hacía un año gracias a Kurt que la había contratado para ayudarle en su trabajo, la chica era amable pero se cargaba un carácter fuerte, pero aun así la joven siempre se había portado bien con ella, y eso le hacía aceptarla ya en su vida como alguien importante, y ahora venía y le llamaba para venir ya que quería presentarle a su novia bueno prometida, ya que al parecer la rubia le había propuesto matrimonio a su chica, cuando la conoció la chica siempre dejo en claro su preferencias y que tenía una relación de 2 años con una chica, en ningún momento mencionó el nombre de la chica, era muy reservada en ese tema, pero ahora que se había comprometido le había llamado para decirle que se la presentaría ya que quería pedirle algo.

Pero mientras esperaba la llegada de la chica, decidió acostarse en su cama, pero había algo que no dejaba de pensar y era en esa mirada de la pelirrosa esos ojos, esa sonrisa sexy a su vista, ese cabello que le quedaba de maravilla, el tatuaje que se alcanzaba a ver que tenía en el cuello.

–**Pero qué demonios-**decia al darse cuenta de sus pensamientos **–por qué no puedo dejar de pensarla-**decia en eso la puerta sonó

– **¿Sí?-**contesto

–**Niña Rachel, la señorita Kitty acaba de llegar**-le dijo

–**Dile que bajo en un momento, Moni-**le dijo

–**Claro niña Rachel-**le dijo mientras se iba

La morena se levantó de su cama, y se dirigió hacia abajo, donde Kitty ya la esperaba sentada en el sillón, mientras una castaña miraba algunos cuadros parada de espaldas a donde una morena iba entrando.

–**Kitty**-le llamo

–**Rachel-**se levantó para abrazarla

La castaña que estaba de espaldas viendo los cuadros escucho una voz familiar y se sorprendió pero lo fue más cuando escucho el nombre, por lo que volteo a ver y se quedó sorprendida a ver quién era la morena que abrazaba a su chica.

–**Rachel-**dijo al separarse **–te presento a mi prometida…-**decia pero fue interrumpida por la morena

– **¡¿Marley?!-**dijo sorprendida

– **¡Rachel!-**dijo igual que la morena

La rubia que estaba sorprendida, no pensó que su chica y su amiga se conocieran y por como la morena la miraba, no quedaron para nada bien su relación.

–**esperen… ¿se conocen?-**preguntaba confundida

–**por desgracia si-**dijo la morena fulminando a la ojiazul con la mirada

–**yo… Rachel…-**decia nerviosa

– **¿De donde se conocen?-**pregunto la rubia

–**nos conocemos del instituto, ella era mi mejor amiga, hasta que un día decidió meterse con mo no…-**no termino de decirlo porque la ojiazul la interrumpió

–**Rachel-**le dijo **–por favor…-**le dijo

– **¿qué?, acaso tu prometida no sabe que te metiste con mi novio, es eso que pena porque ahora ya lo sabe-**le decia cínicamente

– **¿Es ella?-**le dijo claro que su novia le había dicho su pasado le confesó que se había metido con el novio de su mejor amiga, y también le dijo el porqué de eso, cosa que la morena no sabía

–**Sí, es ella-**le dijo **–perdón por no decirte su nombre-**le dijo

–**no te preocupes, pero creo que Rachel debe saber la verdad del porque hiciste eso-**le decia, mientras la morena las miraba confundida

–**no creo…-**decia la ojiazul

– **¿qué debo saber? Que se metió con mi novio porque era una fácil, es eso lo que quieren que sepa-**les dijo molesta

–**No**-le dijo la rubia **–hables de esa manera de mi prometida, primero escúchala y después dirás lo que tengas que decir-**le dijo **–iré con Moni, ayudarla con la comida-**dijo antes de levantarse **–te quiero-**le dijo mientras le daba un beso en los labios **–escúchala-**le dijo a la morena antes de desaparecer

– **¿Y bien?-**dijo la morena

–**Ok-**dijo mientras suspiraba **–antes que nada, lo siento-**le dijo

–**Claro que lo debes sentir-**le dijo seria **–te metiste con mi prometido, Rose**-le dijo molesta

–**lo sé, pero todo eso tiene un porque-**le dijo **–no lo hice porque quise-**le dijo

– **¿Y entonces?-**le dijo mirándola **– ¿por qué lo hiciste?-**le dijo

–**Lo hice porque me amenazaron**-dijo viéndola

–**Espera… ¿qué?-**dijo sorprendida y confundida **– ¿quién te amenazo y con qué?-**le dijo no muy convencida

–**fue… Jewfro-**le dijo

–**espérame un momento… ¿Jacob Ben Israel?**-pregunto

–**Sí, él fue-**dijo bajando la cabeza **–el me amenazo con decirle a todos en la escuela que era lesbiana-**dijo recordando

– **¿qué?... y solo por eso te metiste con Finn-**le dijo seria

–**no, también me mostro unas fotos en las que tu sales en una situación bastante comprometedora con Hudson y me dijo que si no hacia eso de separarlos las publicaría y tu quedarías como una zorra-**le dijo avergonzada

– **¿en serio? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-**le dijo seria

–**lo intente, pero tú no quisiste hablar conmigo después de eso, además Santana me amenazo para que no me acercara a ti, y sabes que le tenía miedo, fue por eso que no te busque más-**le dijo mientras baja la cabeza

–**Lo siento-**dijo la morena después de unos segundo donde estaba procesando lo que la ojiazul le había **–debí a verte escuchado, en verdad lo lamento-**le decia la morena

–**no, no te disculpes, yo no debí actuar así, tuve que decírtelo antes, además a arruine tu relación con él, aunque no me arrepiento de eso Rachel-**le dijo y la morena le miro **–sí, la verdad es que ibas a cometer una estupidez al casarte con el-**le decia **–él no tenía ni un futuro fuera de Lima, en cambio tu si, si no mírate y dime que no estás viviendo tu sueño-**le dijo

–**no te lo niego, lo estoy viviendo y creo que tienes razón iba a cometer una estupidez casándome con él, a él no le importó que fueras mi amiga se metió contigo, pero eso dejémoslo en el pasado, y empezar de nuevo, así me cuantas como es que conociste a la loca de Kitty-**decia sonriendo así comenzando de nuevo

– **¡oye!-**dijo la aludida entrando a la sala con un vaso de jugo de limón

– **¿Qué?-**le dijo **–si es la verdad**-dijo la morena a lo que la ojiazul sonrió y la rubia se tapó la boca con indignación

–**no me lo puedo creer, me voy unos minutos y ustedes complotan en mi contra-**decia

–**Ya deja el drama, que la única dramática aquí soy yo-**decia la morena

–**ves como si eres dramática-**le dijo la ojiazul a su prometida

–**Ven**-dijo señalándolas **–están en mi contra-**les dijo sonriendo esta vez

–**Ya, dejemos eso-**le dijo a la ojiazul –**y mejor dile a lo que venimos-**le decia haciendo que la rubia se sentara junto a ella

–**sí, bueno Rachel, vine digo venimos-**dijo al ver la mirada de su chica a lo que la morena sonrió por eso –**te queremos pedir que seas la madrina en nuestra boda-**le dijo

– **¿qué? ¿En serio?-**dijo sorprendida no se esperaba eso

–**sí, la verdad es que Kitty me había dicho que te quería pedir que fueras nuestra madrina pero nunca menciono tu nombre por eso es que hasta hace un momento no sabía que eras tú-**le dijo **–pero si Rachel, queremos que seas nuestra madrina-dijo**

–**Yo… por supuesto que si-**dijo emocionada

Las chicas siguieron conversando por un rato, contándose muchas cosas que habían vivido en tanto no se habían visto, y más Rachel y Marley que se pusieron al día, mientras Kitty solo las veía y sonreía.

_**Centro comercial…**_

Los tres chicos habían llegado al centro comercial y de inmediato Kurt las había conducido a una tienda de ropa donde escogía para él, la rubia ojiazul y la pelirrosa que solo veía divertida como el chico trataba de vestirla más femeninamente.

–**No lo creo-**le dijo cuándo el chico castaño le dio un vestido para que se probara

–**Pero… ¿por qué?-**le pregunto **–esto te quedara perfecto**-le dijo

–**Yo no uso vestidos**-le dijo

–**Como puede ser, por tu físico este vestido es perfecto**-le decia viéndola

–**Ella tiene razón unicornio, no usa vestidos-**le dijo la ojiazul

–**pero eso es imposible-**decia

–**Es verdad-**le dijo **–acércate**-le dijo la ojiverde amelada, el castaño le hizo caso **–bien, casi nadie sabe esto**-le dijo despacio **–pero como mi prima confía en ti, creo que lo puedes saber soy intersexual-**le dijo

–**inter… ¿Qué?-**le dijo pero solo tuvo que asimilar lo que le dijo para poder entender **–ok-**dijo ya entendiéndolo todo **–ya, bueno entonces déjame buscarte ropa para ti, pero que te quede perfecto-**le dijo

–**bueno en eso caso lo puedes hacer**-le dijo

El chico castaño sonrió contento y empezó a buscar ropa para la ojiverde que sonrió por la actitud del chico.

–**Tu amigo me cae bien-**le dijo a su prima

–**Kurt puede ser un poco dramático y todo, pero es una buena persona de verdad, Santana se la pasa molestándolo, pero sé que lo aprecie lo conoce desde el instituto-**decia

–**así que tu novia ¿a qué hora regresa?-**le dijo

–**Ella debe llegar en la noche**-le dijo –**como vamos seguro llegamos cuando ella lo haga-**le decia

–**si-**grito el chico castaño al a ver encontrado la ropa perfecta

El grito hizo que las personas que estaban ahí voltearan a ver al chico que se sonrojo por eso, haciendo que tanto Brittany y Quinn sonrieran por el hecho.

–**Lo encontré Quinn-**le dijo **–toma-**le dijo extendiéndole la ropa **–pruébatelo-**le ordeno mientras la empujaba a los probadores

–**espera…-**decia pero fue en baño por que el chico ya la había metido al vestidor **–que chico-**decia dentro del vestidor **–mejor le hago caso-**decia mientras se empezaba quitar la ropa que llevaba para probarse lo que él había dado el castaño **–le pediré que me ayude a encontrar una blusa para esa chica gritona-**decia con una sonrisa **–porque estoy segura que me la reclamara-**decia mientras se imaginaba a la morena **–pero qué diablos-**decia al darse cuenta que estaba pensando en esa chica que apenas había visto solo una vez **–no, me puede pasar esto**-decia **–mejore termino con esto-**decia mientras se acomodaba la ropa

– **¿Ya estás?-**preguntaba una voz bastante aguda afuera

–**Ya voy-**contesto abriendo la puerta del vestidor **– ¿y qué tal?-**pregunto saliendo del probador con la ropa puesta y no que fuera la gran cosa la ropa, si no que era que la rubia la portaba muy bien, su vestimenta constaba de un pantalón de vestir de color gris ceniza, una blusa del mismo color del pantalón, encima un saco de color rojo quemado y una corbata negra

–**Perfecta**-dijo un Kurt emocionado

–**Guapa-**le piropeo su prima

– **¿Entonces?-**le dijo el castaño

–**Me lo llevo-**dijo sonriendo la rubia entro de nuevo para cambiarse

No tardó mucho en estar con su antigua ropa, al salir del probador la rubia ojiverde se acercó a Kurt.

–**Kurt-**le llamo

–**Dime-**le contesto

–**necesito que me ayudes, conocí a una chica y sin querer le bote mi mocca encima y le eche a perder su blusa, lo cual ella me grito-**le decia **–bueno eso no importa pero le dije que le devolvería una blusa, me podrías ayudar con eso-**le dijo

–**Claro-**le dijo sonriendo **–solo dime como era la chica**-le dijo

–**bueno era bajita como de 1.60, morena pelo castaño y bastante gritona-**decia sonriendo a lo que el castaño se dio cuenta del brillito que estaba en los ojos de la rubia y sonrió

–**Claro-**le dijo **–ven vamos a ver las blusas-**le dijo al jalarla a donde había un montón **–bueno, como dijiste que era bajita eso quiere decir que era de delgada-**le dijo

–**Si-**le contesto **–no muy delgada porque tenía buen cuerpo**-decia

–**con lo que dijiste, tengo una idea de cómo es y de que talla usaría mi representada se asemeja a lo que dices, así que el compraremos la misma que a ella-**le decia mientras escogía una blusa beige –ya está-decia enseñándosela

–**pues creo que si le quedara-**decia sonriendo

–**Ya lo creo-**le decia el chico

Después de ya tener todas las cosas los tres chicos salieron de la tienda con bastantes bolsas, estuvieron entrando a varias tienda buscando zapatos, cosas para la comida, botanas, y una que otra bebida alcohólica, se divirtieron mucho, pero todo eso había hecho que tuvieran hambre por lo que se digieran a un restaurant para comer algo.

–**Buenas tardes-**decia una mesera **– ¿en qué van a ordenar?-**preguntaba

–**a mí me gustaría una ensalada cesar y un jugo de naranja**-decia la ojiazul-decia

–**a mí un filete a medio cocer y jugo de limón-**le dijo el castaño

–**yo quiero unos huevos con tocino extra de tocino, un filete y una orden de papas a la francesa grandes, una malteada de chocolate y una de fresa-**le dijo y la mesera se la quedo viendo sorprendida al igual que Kurt, la mesera se fue en busca de la orden

– **¿En serio te vas a comer todo eso?-**le pregunto el castaño

–**Obvio-**le dijo como si nada **–necesito alimentarme bien**-le dijo** –por mi entrenamiento necesito mucha proteínas-**le dijo

–**Cierto**-dijo el chico **–se me olvido que eres una de las mejores boxeadoras del mundo-**le dijo sonriendo

–**Si-**dijo sonriéndole **–eso dicen-**decia sin importancia

–**Sí, es la mejor me acuerdo como en su última pelea a la pobre chica la noquea en el primer raund en el minuto y medio**-dijo sonriendo

– **¿En serio?-**dijo el chico aun que no era fan de eso conocía el deporte por su padre ya que en alguna ocasión tuvo que verlo con el –**eso es ser bastante buena-**le dijo

–**lo sé-**decia como si nada

Después de unos minutos de estar conversando les trajeron sus pedidos, por lo que comenzaron a comer, y el castaño estaba muy sorprendido de como al rubia podía comer de esa manera y la cantidad que comía.

_**Mansión Berry…**_

Las chicas estaban terminando de comer lo que les había preparado Moni, entre risas y algunas veces atragantarse por reir y que la comida se les fuera por la otra vía en vez que por la que debía, pero eso si estaban las tres felices.

– **¿y que Rachel, algún galán o galana?-**le pregunto la rubia

–**Nada-**dijo **–no hay nadie-**decia sonriendo

–**Ya verás que pronto encontraras a esa persona que te hará feliz**-le dijo la ojiazul

–**Eso espero-**dijo y a su mente le vino la imagen de la pelirrosa **–"no puede ser"-**pensó

–**la comida estuvo muy rica-**decia

–**sí, todo lo que cocina Moni, esta delicioso-**decia la morena orgullosa

–**la verdad es que tú eres vegana y como serás la madrina de nuestra boda creo que tendremos que hacer un menú con comida vegana-**dijo la rubia

–**No es necesario-**le dijo **–con que haya alguna ensalada con eso bastara**-dijo

–**Nada de eso, habrá una buena comida**-le dijo sonriendo la castaña ojiazul

–**Y dime Rachel, ¿lo de la película se concretó?-**le pregunto la rubia

–**Es verdad-**decia –**se me paso decirte que me escogieron como Joanne Johnson-**le dijo feliz

–**Felicidades-**dijo la rubia

–**sabía que te quedarías con ese papel eres la indicada**-le decia

–**Lo sé-**le decia

– **¿De qué va la película?-**pregunto

–**has escuchado sobre los libros de **_**A Little**_**-**le dijo **–de la escritora Roswell**-le dijo

–**Si**-dijo y después junto eso con lo del personaje de había dicho la morena y **– ¿de verdad?-**dijo **– ¿vas a protagonizar a ella?-**decia sorprendida

–**Si-**le contesto

–**felicidades**-le dijo **–soy fan de esos libros, me he leído cada uno como tres veces-**decia sonriendo

–**que bien ya tengo asegurado a un persona que me ira ver al cine**-decia sonriéndole

–**ten lo por seguro-**decia la ojiazul y la rubia asentía

–**gracias-**decia la morena

–**Pero mira la hora**-dijo la rubia al ver su reloj

– **¿Qué hora es?-**pregunto la ojiazul

–**son las 3, ya es tarde quedamos de ir con mis padres para ver el local donde será la recepción-**dijo viéndola

–**es verdad-**decia

–**Lo sentimos Rachel, pero nos tenemos que ir-**le decia

–**no se preocupen, lo entiendo-**les decia mientras se levantaban de la mesa para irse a la puerta **–espero volverlas a ver pronto-**les decia

–**No te preocupes, claro que nos volveremos a ver lo antes posible ya que tenemos que escoger los vestidos de damas-**le dijo la ojiazul

–**Cuenta con eso-**le dijo mientras le daba un abrazo de despedida

–**Nos vemos-**le dijo la rubia antes de que salieran de la mansión.

Las dos chicas salieron de la mansión bajo la mirada de la morena que sonreía al verlas irse peleando, ya que se les hacía tarde, nunca espero volverse a encontrar con Marley y que se enterase que todo lo que creyó en el instituto no fuera cierto, pero en cierto modo se alegraba que por fin pudiera enterarse de la verdad, entro de nuevo a la casa y se dirigió a la cocina en busca de Moni, para decirle que ya habían terminado y que recogieran las cosas de la mesa, pero al llegar se dio cuenta que ya lo habían hecho.

–**Moni-**le llamo

–**Dígame niña-**le dijo

–**Me iré a recostar un rato-**le dijo **–por favor que no me molesten si no es importante, o al menos que sea mis padres, Kurt o Satanás-**le dijo

–**Niña-**le dijo **–no le diga a si a la señorita Santana-**le reprendió

–**Moni, tú no le dices así porque no has visto la verdadera Santana, pero como sea iré a mi cuarto-**le dijo

–**Como diga niña Rachel-**le dijo

La morena salió de la cocina y subio las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto para poder descansar un rato.

_**Departamento López…**_

Los chicos terminaron de comer, se fueron a comprar más cosas así pasaron de ser las 3 de la tarde a dar las 7 de la noche así que como ya tenían todo decidieron regresar al departamento, donde solo Kurt dejo las cosas y se despidió diciendo que tenía que hacer unas llamadas para confirmar algo, y se fue de ahí.

–**qué mal que se haya ido-**decia la pelirrosa **–quería seguir platicando con el-**dijo con una sonrisa

–**no te preocupes, mañana lo volverás a ver, el también a la pequeña reunión-**decia

– **Que bien-**dijo sonriendo **– ¿dónde pongo estas cosas?-**le señalo las bolsas de comparas

–**ven sígueme-**le dijo dirigiéndose a la cocina, la rubia le hizo caso y le siguió **–ponlos aquí-**le dijo señalando la alacena

La rubia le hizo caso y empezó a meter las cosas con ayuda de la ojiazul, ninguna escucho que la puerta de la entrada era abierta, dejando paso a una latina vestida con un traje negro.

–**Britt, amor-**llamo la latina dejando las llaves en la mesita **–ya llegue**-dijo

La rubia ojiazul al escuchar la voz de su chica, dejo de ayudar a la pelirrosa para salir corriendo al encuentro de su chica, la ojiverde solo termino de colocar las cosas, para después salir por donde se había ido su prima, al llegar se encontró a su prima besando a un latina que la sostenía como podía.

–**cof…cof-**tosía para hacerse notar

–**Grrrrr-**gruño la latina ya que no le gustaba que la interrumpieran cuando besaba a su chica

–**lo siento, Q-**dijo la ojiazul cuando se separó de la latina que fulmino a la pelirrosa pero esta no se intimido si no que le devolvió la mirada silo que más fulminante haciendo que por primera vez en su vida la latina tuviera miedo

–**No te preocupes Brittany-**le dijo sonriéndole

–**bueno San, ella es Quinn mi prima-**le dijo **–Quinn ella es Santana mi novia**-le dijo sonriendo

–**Hola Santana-**le dijo la ex –rubia

–**Hola**-le dijo seria

–**San, le dije a Q que se podía quedar aquí, para que no se tuviera que ir a un hotel-**le dijo –**no hay problema ¿verdad?-**le pregunto y la latina no dijo nada

–Bueno Britt-le dijo la pelirrosa **–creo que es mejor que me vaya a un hotel-**le dijo

–**No… ¿Por qué?-**le decia

–**es lo mejor**-le dijo

–**No, quédate-**le dijo la latina vio que sus silencio fue mal interpretado

–**Britt tiene razón quédate, por mí no hay problema, eres su prima y su única familia que tiene ahora, asi que es lógico que te quiera aquí con ella-**le dijo viéndola

–**Bueno, está bien-**le dijo y sonrió

– **¿Bueno ya cenaron?-**pregunto la latina

–**No, acabamos de llegar de comprar-**le dijo mientras señalaba las bolsas

–**Puff, que bueno que no fui, de seguro Lady Hummel fue el cabecilla de esto ¿verdad?-**pregunto

–**Lady Hummel?-**pregunto la ojiverde

–**Sí, ¿no me digas que no conociste a Kurt?-**le pregunto

–**A claro-**dijo **–es un buen chico**-decia

–**sí, de lejos, hasta que lo conoces-**dijo está sonriendo

–**Santy, no te metas con el unicornio-**le dijo

–**Está bien, B-**le dijo **–bueno que les parece si pedimos pizza-les dijo –no estoy para cocinar-**dijo

–**Por mí no hay problema**-dijo la pelirrosa

–**por mí tampoco**-dijo la ojiazul

–**Entonces pizza será**-decia sonriendo **–a ver tú no eres vegana ¿verdad?-**le pregunto a la ojiverde que sonreía a su prima ya que quería asegurarse

–**No-**le dijo **– ¿por qué?-**le pregunto

–**porque la enana, si lo es-**decia mientras tomaba el teléfono para marcar y pedir la pizza

– **¿Enana?-**le preguntaba a su prima

–**Sí, Rachie, Santana le dice enana porque es bajita, pero es como su hermana, pero lo hace para fastidiarla-**decia

–**ah, bueno-**decia la pelirrosa pensando será que a todos esta mujer le pone apodos.

La latina pidió dos pizzas y le dijeron que en 45 minutos estarían ahí, colgó y se disculpó para irse a dar un baño y cambiarse de ropa, la pelirrosa hizo lo mismo, quería darse un baño y cambiarse por algo más cómodo, Britt se quedó en la sala esperando las pizzas, después de 45 minutos las pizzas llegaban y Santana salía de su cuarto para pagar, en cambio la pelirrosa estaba en el cuarto donde se quedaría acostada ya se había cambiado pero necesitaba recostarse.

La rubia estaba relajada en la cama cuando su celular sonó, así que lo tomo y contesto.

–**Fabray-**dijo

–**Quinn-**dijo la otra persona

–**Sí, díganme-**dijo

–**La hemos encontrado-**le dijo la persona

**N2:**

Primer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y acepto comentarios tanto buenos como malo, creo que estos últimos son los que te inspiran a querer hacer las cosas mejor de la que ya lo estás haciendo. ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿A quién encontraron? ¿Qué pasa con Rachel? ¿Podrán dejar de pensarse las dos? ¿Se volverán encontrar? ¿Quinn le dará la blusa a la morena? ¿Rachel aceptara la blusa? ¿Cómo será su nuevo encuentro? Todo esto lo sobras si sigues leyendo

¡Nos vemos!

Próximo capítulo… _**Tú De Nuevo. **_

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	3. Capitulo 2 Tu de Nuevo

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tu de Nuevo**

La pelirosa estaba relajada en la cama cuando su celular sonó, así que lo tomo y contesto.

–**Fabray-**dijo

–**Quinn-**dijo la otra persona

–**Sí, díganme-**dijo

–**La hemos encontrado-**le dijo la persona

La rubia quedo sorprendida por lo que escuchaba, no esperaba que le dieran noticias tan pronto.

– **¿De verdad?-**le pregunto

–**Así es Quinn-**confirmo **–la hemos encontrado, mis contactos me lo han confirmado-**

–**Gracias Jess, gracias-**le agradecía

–**De nada Quinn**-le quito importancia **–te dejo, para que lo asimiles, esta misma semana debo estar viajando a verte para darte todo los datos, para que tú lo veas**-le informo

–**Está bien, aquí te espero-**l

Colgó la llamada y no pudo evitar que algunas lágrimas cayeran de su hermosos ojos, la había encontrado por fin podría verla, ver a su pequeña estaba segura que Noelia no había dejado que nada malo le apsara a su hija, lo sabía, la chica era rebelde pero jamás dejaría atrás a un hijo, y menos si era suyo. Salió corriendo del cuarto, y se dirigió a donde estaba su prima.

–**Britt-**le llamo al llegar a la sala

La ojiazul y la latina que se estaban besando se separaron, Santana que estaba a punto de decir algo por interrumpirlas de nuevo se quedó callada al ver a la chica con lágrimas en los ojos.

– **¿Qué paso Q?**-pregunto la ojiazul al verla así

–**La encontraron-**exclamo entre sollozos **–la encontraron-**se dejó caer en los brazos de su prima

– **¿cómo? ¿A quién encontraron?-**la miraba confundida

–**a Noelia, encontraron a Noelia**-le informo

– **¿En serio?-**estaba sorprendida

–**sí, me acaba de llamar Jess mi investigador privado, y me confirmo-**le contaba emocionada

–**Calma Q, calma, que te va a dar algo-**le trataba de calmar estaba muy alterada

–**es que no puedo Britt, la han encontrado después de más 6 años de buscarla, por fin**-estaba extasiada que no podía con la felicidad que la invadía

–**qué bueno Q, que bueno-**le abrazaba emocionada

La latina veía todo confundida, no entendía la prima de Britt estaba al borde del colapso ya que había encontrado a esa tal Noelia, las dos chicas se dieron cuenta que la Santana las veía como no entendiendo de que hablaban.

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó Quinn

–**No te preocupes-**le restó importancia **–si estas así es porque es importante-**le sonrió

–**bueno como eres la novia Britt creo que puedo confiar en ti, además mi prima dijo que eras abogada creo que me puedes ayudar-**le contaba

–**claro, si esta en mis manos con gusto lo hare-**le confirmo

–**Bueno creo que es mejor sentarnos-**le indico **–mira para empezar tienes que saber que soy intersexual-**le informo

– **¿Intersexual?-**pregunto sin comprender y analizando lo que le decían **– ¡oh! Entiendo-**sonrío **–prosigue-**indico

–**bueno, cuando tenía 16 años conocí a Noelia Puckerman-**le contaba

–**Espera… ¿Puckerman?-**frunció el ceño

–**sí, Noelia Puckerman-**confirmo

– **¿Qué pasa San?-**pregunto la ojiazul al verla

–**Es que yo conozco a un Puckerman, Noah Puckerman, estudiamos juntos en William McKinley High School en Lima, Ohio, éramos compañeros y es una buen amigo-**le conto

–**bueno Noelia me dijo que era de Lima, además que tenía un hermano gemelo, pero que gracias a sus calificaciones que eran casi perfectas había podido acceder a una beca para poder estudiar en Colegio Privado de Manhattan-**le contaba

–**eso explica muchas cosas, como por qué sus padres siempre viajaban mucho, además de que al nunca le gustaba hablar de su familia-**sonrío

–**bueno, como te contaba ella y yo nos conocimos entonces ella me gusto y al poco tiempo empezamos una relación, y bueno tuvimos relaciones, pero no nos cuidamos, además mis padres siempre me dijeron que nunca podría tener hijos porque era estéril, la cosa es que ella quedo embarazada-**le contaba

–**Espera… ¿me estás diciendo que tienes un hijo?-**pregunto sorprendida **–Pero por lo que veo, no sabes dónde están, ¿no es así?-**le pregunto

–**Sí, no sé nada de ellas desde hace años-**

–**Sí, San, a Quinn la engañaron-**le conto

– **¿Cómo?-**estaba confundida

–**Bueno creo que es mejor que te cuente toda la historia-**le miro a lo que la latina que asintió

–**ok-**contesto

*******FlashBack*******

_2009…_

Una joven castaña muy bonita de unos ojos azules obscuros, caminando de un lado para otro, mientras una rubia de ojos avellana la veía con confusión en el rostro.

–**Noelia-**le llamo **–quieres dejar de dar vueltas por todos lados, que me estas mareando- **

–**No puedo, esto que te voy a decir va a cambiar nuestra vida**-le miraba

– **¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto **–Noelia no me asustes ¿Qué pasa?-**le volvió a preguntar

–**Estoy embarazada-**le soltó de una

– **¿Qué?**-grito **–no puede ser-**estaba en shock

– **¡Quinn!-**le llamaba **– ¡Quinn! **

– **¿Estas segura?-**le miro saliendo del shock inicial

–**sí, ayer me hice una prueba casera y dio positiva ayer le pedía a una amiga que me acompañara a una clínica y me hice unos laboratorios, y hoy fui por los resultados, que también dieron positivos-**le confesaba **– ¿qué vamos a hacer?-**le pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos **–Quinn, tenemos a penas 16 años, mis padres me mataran y los tuyos ni se diga-**le miraba ya que la rubia no hablaba

–**yo… yo… no se-**se levantó y salió corriendo de la habitación de la castaña

– **¡QUINN!-**grito al verla salir corriendo

*******Fin FlashBack*******

La rubia salió de sus recuerdos y una latina la miraba con el ceño fruncido por lo que acaba de escuchar.

– **¿Saliste corriendo?-**pregunto

–**Si-**confirmo y bajo la cabeza **–me asuste, me dio pánico y no supe que hacer-**le explicaba **–apenas tenía 16 años, estaba confundida, así que me fui a casa mientras pensaba que hacer, es ahí cuando cometí el peor error-**le conto

–**Espera… ¿no me digas que la dejaste sola?-**pregunto seria

–**No, claro que no, escucha atenta-**le miro

–**Ok**-asintió

*******FlashBack*******

Después de que la rubia saliera corriendo del cuarto de Noelia, camino sin rumbo hasta que se ya se hacía noche, por lo cual se dirigió a su casa, había pensado mucho y decidió que su padre era el único que le ayudaría.

Entro a su casa y por la hora sabía que su padre ya se encontraba ahí, por lo cual se dirigió al despacho, al llegar se quedó parada frente a la puerta, tomo aire y toco.

–**Adelante-**se escuchó

–**padre-**saludo

–**Quinn, ¿Qué pasa?-**le pregunto por qué sabía que su hija solo iba hasta ahí, cuando tenía un problema o necesitaba algo

–**yo… mira no sé cómo lo vas a tomar, ya que yo no lo tome muy bien… ¿recuerdas a Noelia?-**pregunto

–**Claro, una buena chica-**le miro **– ¿Qué hay con eso?-**le vio serio

–**Es mi novia-**le confeso

– **¿Cómo?-**estaba sorprendido **– ¿cuándo pensabas decirlo?-**le grito

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó

–**no me vegas con lo siento, mejor dime a que has venido-**le pidió molesto

–**ella me dijo hace un rato… que… que está embarazada**-soltó rápidamente

Russel la miro sorprendido, su cara fue cambiando hasta terminar en una que Quinn nunca había visto, tampoco la mirada.

–**Acaso esto es una broma-**exploto **–porque te aclaro que no me causa nada de gracia-**le miraba

–**No padre, ella me lo ha dicho-**le aseguro

–**Pero maldita sea Quinn, como has podido hacer eso-**estaba muy enojado** –acaso eres imbécil-**le dio una tremenda bofetada tirándola al suelo

–**papa-**chillo horrorizada

–**nada de papa, yo me encargaré de esto, así que ni se te ocurra meter un dedo en esto-**le advirtió **–hablare con esa niñita, y tú en que pensabas, acaso eras estúpida, tienes retraso mental, que no sabes que te tienes que cuidar, maldita sea Quinn, vas arruinar tu futuro, pero déjalo en mis manos, que yo me encargo-**estaba que no lo calentaba ni el sol

–**padre, quiero hacerme cargo, hacerme responsable de esto-**le informo

–**tu no vas hacer nada-**mientras le volvía a dar un golpe pero esta vez con el puño cerrado **–yo me encargaré de esto, y tu na vas a mover ni un solo dedo**-le señalo **–es que realmente solo vienes a darme dolores de cabeza porque no puedes ser como tu hermana Frannie-**le comparaba **–ella si es una buena hija, en cambio tu ni eres hija ni hijo, ¡eres solamente un fenómeno!-**le grito furioso

*******Fin FlashBack*******

La rubia salía de ese recuerdo mientras apretaba su manos, aún tenía ese rencor a hacia su padre.

–**Tu padre ¿te golpeo?-**la rubia asintió **– ¡que animal!-**se expresó la latina **–lo siento-**se disculpó

–**no te disculpes, por supuesto que es una animal, no sabes cuánto me arrepiento a verle contado, ese fue un error que pague caro-**le contaba

– **¿A qué te refieres?-**pregunto sospechando algo

–**el me fregó la vida-**le confeso **–el me separo de mi hija, y de Noelia con mentiras-**le contaba

–**Sí, el tío Russel le mintió a Quinn-**le dijo a latina **–el engaño con patrañas-**conto mientras veía la cara de su chica

– **¿Qué clase de mentiras?-**pregunto y ya sintiendo un gran odio por ese hombre

–**De las peores que te pueden decir-**sonrió tristemente

*******FlashBack*******

Ya había pasado dos días desde la noticia del embarazo de Noelia, Quinn no la había buscado por la advertencia de su padre, estaba en la sala sentada pensando y sonrió al imaginar al bebe un niño o niña, la verdad que no le importaba solo que fuera hermoso y sano, pero no se imagina lo que estaba por venir.

–**Niña Quinn-**le hablo el ama de llaves

–**Si Moni-**le sonrió

–**una señorita la busca**-le comunico

–**una señorita, ¿le dijo su nombre?-**pregunto

–**si, dijo Noelia Puckerman-**respondió

–**Noelia**-susurro con una sonrisa **–dígale que pase-**le ordeno

–**Enseguida-**se retiro

No tardó mucho en que la castaña entraba a la sala con un semblante bastante sombrío.

–**Amor**-le llamo mientras se acercaba a darle un beso **– ¿qué pasa?-**pregunto cuando la chica le corrió la cara

–**Tengo que decirte algo importante-**le miro seria **–te mentí-**le confeso

– **¿De qué hablas?-**le moro confundida

–**Si estoy embarazada**-la rubia sonrió **–pero no es tuyo-**soltó directamente carente de cualquier emoción, la rubia que sonreía dejo de hacerlo al escuchar eso

– **¿Qué dijiste?-**grito

–**Que este bebe que espero no es tuyo**-volvió a decir **–te engañe con otra persona, así que te voy a pedir que te mantengas alejada de mí y de mi hijo, lo siento Quinn, pero así son las cosas-**le miro **– ¡adiós!-**se despidió

La rubia no podía creer lo que había pasada, en un momento se imagina a un pequeño o pequeña, su hija, para que en minutos todo se derrumbara.

–**¡AHHH!-**grito de frustración mientras botaba todo lo que tenía a su paso.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

La latina no se podía creer lo que había escuchado en serio, que ese hombre era el mismísimo demonio.

–**tu padre amenazo a esa chica, con hacerle daño a ella y al bebe, e hizo que te mintiera-**la rubia sintió **–eso es fuerte-**viendo a su chica y la pelirosa

–**Sí, ahora quiero que me digas ¿qué derechos tengo hacia la pequeña?-**pregunto

–**bueno escuchando tu historia, fuiste engañada, no sabías del bebe**-pensaba **–tienes todos los derechos-**le sonrió **–no los perdiste, porque tu no lo sabias, además estaque la has buscado por años, lo que nos da una ventaja ante un juez-**la pelirosa respiro tranquila **– ¿y ahora como es que te enteraste de la verdad?-**pregunto

–**bueno yo después de lo d Noelia, me fui a suiza con una de las hermanas de Russel ahí seguí con mi vida y mis estudios, cuando yo cumplía los 20 años llego a mi poder cierta información donde me decia que Noelia se había suicidado sin importarle que estuviera embarazada eso a me dejo perpleja pero lo que me dejo helada era que también me decia que ella nunca me engaño que él bebe era mío y que si dijo todo eso es porque Russel le amenazo-**le contaba

–**De verdad es que tu padre es una hombre sin sentimientos-**estaba molesta

–**sí, yo regrese, le reclame le dije que era su culpa que ella y mi hijo estuvieran muertos, y él lo único que hizo fue reírse y golpearme de nuevo**-negaba con la cabeza

–**Que estúpido, que más paso ¿Cómo te enteraste que ella estaba viva al igual que tu hija?-**pregunto

–**la misma persona que me había mandado la información me busco y me dijo todo lo que sabía, es ahí cuando enfrente a mi padre y le dije lo que era el desprecio que sentía por él, pero no le importó me volvió a golpear, esta vez casi me mata, mi madre no hizo nada solo se quedó callada como siempre-**

*******FlashBack*******

La rubia caminaba cerca de Central Park, cuando un hombre se aspecto sospechoso se le acerco.

–Señorita Fabray-le llamo **–mi nombre es Johan Brandon-**se presentó

– **¿Le conozco?-**pregunto

–**No, yo trabajaba para su padre-**le conto **–tengo cierta información que le interesa-**le informo

– **¿Qué clase de información?-**le miro frunciendo el ceño

–**Es sobre Noelia Puckerman y su hija-**le respondió

– **¿Qué sabes tú de eso?-**se le acerco amenazante **–se más de lo que imagina-**le miro

–**dígame todo lo que sepa que yo sabré pagar muy bien por eso-**le sonrió

–**Muy bien, no entendemos-**sonrió **–quiero 250 mil dólares**-pidió

–**Los tendrá-**aseguro **–pero quiero ver la información para ver si vale lo que le voy a pagar-**le miro seria

–**Me parece perfecto-**acepto sacando mucho papeles, la rubia los tomo y empezó leer cada uno, cuando termino leer tenía la mandíbula apretada

– **¿Lo vale?-**pregunto

–**Así es-**confirmo

–**Búscame después-**se levantó de la banca mientras le tiraba una tarjeta **–te pagare lo acordado-**le grito al irse corriendo de ahí

La rubia corrió lo más rápido que pudo con dirección a la casa donde su padre se encontraba, entro como un toro hacia el despacho de este.

– **¡Eres una maldito!-**chillo furiosa **–era la peor calaña que he conocido, eres un hijo de ****, un malnacido-**estaba furiosa

– **¿Qué demonios te pasa?-**le grito **–porque entras de esta manera a mi despacho, además de insultándome, soy tu padre respétame-**le grito molesto

–**me pides respeto, cuando tú no lo has hecho, metiste sobre lo de Noelia, la amenazaste, la alejaste mí, me quitaste al oportunidad de conocer a mi hija, eres un imbécil, no vales nada, ni siquiera eres un hombre, para ser padre te quedas corto**-le grito con enojo

–**A mí no me hables así-**le grito mientras le propinaba una cachetada que tumbo a la rubia al suelo

–**No me vuelvas aponer una mano encima-**le enfrento

– **¡Cállate insolente!-**le volvió a golpear pero esta vez con el puño cerrado ripiándole la nariz.

Russel estaba que sacaba fuego por la nariz asi que empezó a golpearla, mientras Quinn trataba de esquivar los golpes, pero le eran casi imposible, los golpes que le daba y las patadas la estaban dejando sin fuerza, su madre que había entrado a ver qué era lo que pasaba se encontró con esa escena aunque al principio quiso interferir, no pudo al ver a mira de Russel, la única que fue la que impidió que practicametne la matara fue Moni, la ama de llaves.

– **¡Suéltela!-**grito **– ¡la va a matar!-**le volvió a gritar mientas lo empujaba

Russel al sentir el empujón reacciono y se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pero aún seguía furioso.

– **¡Estás despedida!-**le grito a Moni **–no eres nadie para meterte**-le volvió a grito mientras llamaba a una ambulancia

*******Fin FlashBack*******

La rubia miro a la latina que estaba prácticamente en shock por lo que acaba de escuchar lo que ese hombre le había hecho.

Q **–después solo recuerdo que desperté en el hospital y la única que estaba ahí fue Moni, ella fue un gran apoyo para mí, después de salir del hospital, me mude de mi casa porque no quería saber anda que tuviera que ver con ese hombre, mi madre ella siempre ha hecho lo que mi padre quiere asi que ella no hizo anda-**sonrió tristemente

–**No puedo imaginar lo que sentiste, así que yo te voy ayudar con lo legal acerca de tu hija-**le sonrió **–ahora ya eres familia**-la pelirosa le sonrió

–**Gracias-**le agradeció

–**bien, dejemos de hablar de cosas tristes y mejor comamos que la pizza de enfría-**informo la ojiazul

–**tienes toda la razón Britt-**sonrió

Empezaron a comer la pizza riendo de algunas cosas que decia la latina, haciendo que la pelirosa estuviera por primera vez feliz en años, además la sonrisa que tenia se amplió más cuando la imagen del rostro de una pequeña morena se le vino a la mente.

–_****Rachel Berry**-**_pensó y suspiro

_**Mansión Berry…**_

La morena que había subido a su habitación desde que Kitty Marley se marcharan, se había quedado dormida sin ser consiente.

*******Dream´s Rachel*******

Una morena se encontraba caminando por la orilla de una playa, mientras sentía como el aire le acariciaba la piel, tenía una enorme sonrisa, cuando sintió unos brazos la abrazaban por la espalda.

– **¿Por qué esta sonriendo señora Fabray?**-pregunto la persona

–**Porque estoy feliz-**le sonrió

– **¿feliz? Eres feliz Rachel Fabray?-**la viro para verle la cara a la morena

–**Lo soy, y más por esto-**bajo la vista mientras acariciaba su abultado vientre **– ¿y tú, eres feliz Quinn Berry?-**le pregunto

–**Lo soy-**le contesto **–realmente lo soy**-le sonrió y puso sus manos en el vientre de la morena para acariciarlo

–**Te amo**-le beso

–**Yo también te amo**-le volvió a besar pero un beso más largo

– **¡Huacatelas!-**se escuchó lo que hizo que las dos separaran para ver de dónde venía esas voces y no pudieron evitar sonreír al ver quiénes eran

–**Así que huacatelas ¿eh?-**les miro con picardía

– **¡eh! Nosotras no dijimos nada-**se defendió

–**Es mejor que corran-**les amenazo y sonrió al ver como salían corriendo

– **¡Corre Charlie!-**grito una de ellas **– ¡Corre que mama nos alcanza!**-le grito a su hermana

– **¡Elise, corre!-**chillaba la otra mientras corría

Las dos pequeñas morenitas corrían mientras su madre rubia corría tras ellas, bajo la atenta mirada de la morena madre que tenía una enorme sonrisa mientras acariciaba su pancita sintiendo las pataditas de alegría que la pequeña que llevaba en su vientre le dejaba sentir.

–**No, no mami, no-**gritaban las dos niñas, la morena volvió su vista a su esposa y a su dos hijas y se encontró que la pelirosa tenía a cada niña bajo en un brazo y amenazaba con tirarla al agua, mientras estas soltaban carcajadas.

*******Fin Dream´s Rachel*******

La morena salió abruptamente de su sueño, se sentó en su cama bastante confundida.

– **¿Pero qué demonios fue eso?-**se preguntaba **– ¡que sueño!-**estaba aturdida y la imagen de la pelirosa se le vino a la mente **– ¡Quinn Fabray!-**susurro **– ¿qué me hiciste? ¿Por qué no puedo dejar de pensarte? Mira que hasta tener un sueño contigo, eso sí que nunca me había pasado-**negaba con la cabeza

Decidió no pensar en eso así que se levantó y se dirigió al baño se vio en el espejo y vio su aspecto, en eso estaba arreglándose un poco cuando escucho golpes en la puerta.

– **¿Sí?-**pregunto desde el baño

–**Soy yo niña Rachel, el joven Kurt la espera abajo**-le informo

–**dígale que en momento bajo-**le respondió

–**Está bien-**mientras se iba

La morena termino de arreglarse, para después bajar hacia la sala donde estaba el castaño esperándola.

– **¿No me digas que ya estabas dormida?-**fue lo primero que le pregunto

–**yo estoy bien y tu Kurt-**ironizo

–**Ya pasada-**le sonrió

– **¿A qué debo tui visita a estas horas?-**pregunto mientras se sentaba junto al chico

–**vine a decirte que me puse en contacto con las señoritas Bartoli y Alavskova y acordamos que el contrato se firmara aquí en Nueva York ya que ellas en esos días estarán aquí, buscando el lugar perfecto para las grabaciones de algunas de las escenas-**le informo

–**Pues me parece bien-**respondió **–sí, ellas están muy felices contigo, bueno también quería informarte que la semana que viene tu posaras para la campaña de una de las compañías de artículos deportivos de todo el mundo-**le sonrío

–**Espera… ¿en serio?-**pregunto emocionada

–**Sí, les he confirmado esta misma tarde, lo que si es que no lo harás sola-**le comento

– **¿no? ¿Entonces?-**le miro confundida

–**al parecer los directores decidieron que quieren un deportista para acompañarte es una campaña donde dejaría ver dos mundos diferentes, pero que no lo son en cuestión de deporte**-le informo

–**Por mí no hay problema**-le sonrío **–me parece muy buena idea-**estaba feliz** – ¿quién es la persona con la que posare?-**pregunto

–**No me dijeron solo que es una persona importante en la industria y que es la mejor**-se encogió de hombros

–**Como sea-**sonrío **– ¿y que me cuentas?-**pregunto

–**bueno que conocí a un chico y mañana saldremos a una cita-**le informo con un sonrisa

– **¿en serio? No te creo-**lo miro entrecerrando los ojos

–**Es verdad-**le confirmo

–**Qué bueno-**le abrazo

–**sí, es un chico muy guapo, lo conocí cuando acompañe a Sam al Gimnasio-**le conto

– **¡eh! Qué bien-**está feliz por su amigo

–**y no vas a creerlo, pero ahí nos encontramos con la novia de Santana había ido a visitar a su prima que ahí entrena-**le informaba

–**Todos conocen a Brittany menos yo-**hacia un puchero

–**mañana la conocerás y te cuera de maravilla**-le decia

–**eso espero-**suspiro

–**lo hará, ya veras, es una persona muy buena y bella, y su prima no se queda para nada atrás es una belleza-**le comento

–**su prima, me dijiste que entrena en el gimnasio a donde acompañaste a Sam, ¿Qué entrena?-**le pregunto curiosa

–**no me lo creerás es boxeadora**-le dijo con una enorme sonrisa **–y de las mejores en su rama, pero eso si no te juro que si la ves no aparenta serlo-**

– **¿de verdad? ¿Boxeadora? Wow eso es sorprendente**-sonreía

–**Sí, Sam le quiso coquetear pero ella lo bateo y le dejo claro que le gustan las chicas-**le conto

–**Pobre Sammy-**negó con la cabeza

–**Sí, desde que termino con Mercedes, no ha tenido ninguna novia-**pensaba

–**Yo creo que es porque aun la sigue queriendo**-le exponía

–**creo tienes razón-**concordó el castaño

–**Oye Kurt-**le llamo el castaña la volteo a ver **– ¿tú conoces a la novia de Kitty?-**le pregunto

– **¿¡eh!? No-**contesto confundido – ¿por?-pregunto

–**es que hace rato, vino aquí para presentármela y pedirme que sea su madrina de bodas ¿puedes creerlo? Se casa-**le comentaba emocionaba

–**Ese chihua de bolsillo no me ha dicho nada, espera que la vea mañana, ya me las cobrare-**le mencionaba serio

–**Jajaja calma, no le digas como le dice Santana**-sonrío **–mejor te cuento quien es su prometida-le veía –no vas a poder creer que quien es**-el chico le miro frunciendo el ceño

– **¿La conozco?**-pregunto

–**Bueno, podríamos decirse que sí, ya que la conocimos en el instituto-**le menciono **– ¿cómo? ¿Quién es?-**le miro con curiosidad

–**Marley Rose-**soltó de una

– **Espera… ¿Marley rose? ¿Marley? ¿La misma Marley que se metió con mi medio hermano? ¿Esa Marley del instituto?-e**stá bastante desorientado

–**Si esa Marley, ¿conociste a otra Marley en el instituto?-**pregunto divertida al ver la cara de su amigo

–**no… pero… ok, entendí tu punto, lo que pasa es que me sorprende, en el instituto siempre hubo el rumor que lo era, además porque siempre se le veía muy pegada a Marissa Harris su compañera en las Cheerrios**-le contaba

–**Nunca lo escuche-**torció la boca **–pero dejemos eso, bueno la cosa es que cuando me la presento prácticamente le ataque-**sonrío por eso

–**Kitty de seguro casi te salta a la yugular ¿verdad?-**pregunto

–**para nada, solo estaba confundida hasta que le reclame lo de Finn, fue ahí donde la gatita esa se metió a defender a su chica, Marley me trato de hacer que no dijera, entonces yo pensé-l**e sonrío

– **¿Es acaso que tú piensas?-**bromeo

–**Kurt-**le miro mal

–**ok, continua-**

–**bueno como te decia antes que me interrumpieras con tu bromita, te decia que pensé que Kitty no sabía, peor al contrario de eso, ella estaba enteradísima de lo que había pasado hasta sabia el porqué de lo de Finn, la cosa es que me pido que la escuchara, y así lo hice-**le conto

– **¿Y qué te dijo?-**pregunto

–**bueno me explico que no lo hizo para fastidiarme o porque le gustara tu hermano, si no que Jewfro la había amenazado-**le platicaba

– **¿qué? Ese pequeño espantapájaros-**le mira **–yo sospechaba de algo así-**le menciono

– **¿Cómo?-**le miro confundida

–**sí, Marley y tú se conocían desde que iban en el jardín de niños, y como que no se me hacía que ella te hubiera hecho eso, y tambien por lo rumores de su sexualidad-**le veía

–**Bueno, la cuestión es que me dijo que lo hizo porque la amenazaron con decir con su sexualidad además de mostrar unas fotos mías comprometedoras con tu hermano-**le conto

–**Eso quiere decir que ella lo hizo por ti y no solo por ella-sonrío –ella en verdad te quería como hermana-**la morena sonrío

–**Si, además ahora aclaramos todo, y creo podemos retomar nuestra relación, eso si hay que decirle a Satán, antes que pueda hacerle algo**-el castaño sonrío estando de acuerdo

–**Me alegro que recuperas a una amiga, y hasta vas a ser madrina de su boda-**le miro feliz

–**sí, es loco sabes, nunca lo hubiera imaginado**-sonrió

–**si, en un tiempo más te veré a ti casada-**la morena le miro

–**No lo creo, hasta ahora no hay nadie en mi vida-**el castaño sonrió

–**no sé porque presiento que el amor pronto te llegara y de al manera menos esperada-**la morena negó con la cabeza

–**No lo creo**-una cabellera pelirrosa le paso por la mente **–no lo creo**-negó

–**Bueno, ya es tarde-**miro su reloj **–me tengo que ir solo venia para informarte de ese contrato y de la campaña-**sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón

–**Está bien, entonces te veré mañana-**se despidió

–**adiós-**salido de la mansión casi corriendo y tropezó en uno de los escalones

– **¡Que tonto!-**le grito

– **¡Diva!-**grito de vuelta

– **¡ay Kurt! ¡Ay Kurt!-**negó con la cabeza

La morena cerró la puerta y subio de nuevo a su cuarto, quería descansar u poco más, pero al volver a su cuarto no pudo evitar recordar el sueño que había tenido.

– **¡eso es estúpido!-**espeto **– ¡no puedo creer que haya soñado eso! Es imposible que con solo una vez que la haya visto, este poniéndome de cabeza, además soñar estar casada con ella, embarazada y con dos hijas que eran idénticas a mí, pero con los ojos de ella, eso no sería posible**-se tiró en su cama **–¿Cómo te dejo de pensar? ¿Cómo?-**repetía hasta que sin darse cuenta cayo dormida.

_**Departamento López…**_

La cena paso amena con bromas de la latina ara con la pelirosa que empezaba a tomarle aprecio y más al ver la sonrisa de su prima además el brillo que tenía cada vez que la veía, cuando terminaron la latina y la ojiazul se despidieron de Quinn, deseándole buenas noches, y le dijeron dormirían temprano ya que mañana seria la reunión y querían despertarse temprano para organizar todo.

– ¡Que duerman bien!-le deseo al verlas desaparecer –bien Quinn, ahora te toca dormir-sonrió mientras caminaba hacia su habitación, entro y directamente fue al baño, abrió la ducha y se metió a darse un buen baño.

Veinte minutos después la pelirosa salía con ropa limpia y cómoda para dormir, se metió en la cama mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– **¿Qué estarás haciendo morena?-**se preguntó **–sus ojos eran hermosos, color chocolate-**sonrío como tonta **–que me pasa, porque siento una manada de elefantes en mi estómago, nunca lo había sentido-**negó con la cabeza **– ¡no puede ser verdad! ¡No puede!-**discutía con ella misma, hasta que cayó en los brazos de Morfeo.

**¬/-/¬**

La mañana llego rápidamente a Nueva York, los rayo de sol entraban por las ventanas de dos cuartos, en una de ellos una pelirosa ya estaba despierta hacia una media hora y en la otra una morena también despierta vestida con ropa deportiva salía de su cuarto, la pelirosa también con ropa deportiva salía del cuarto

–**buenos días-**saludo a la latina y a Britt que estaban en la cocina

– **¿A dónde vas tan temprano?-**pregunto la latina

–**Iré a correr-**respondió mientras se daba vuelta para salir de ahí **– ¡me voy!-**grito saliendo del departamento

–**Britt-**le llamo **–tu prima me cae bien**-le sonrío

–**Lo suponía**-le beso los labios

_**Mansión Berry…**_

La morena bajaba las escaleras y topándose a bajo a Moni, que la esperaba con una sonrisa.

–**Buenos días niña Rachel-**le saludo

–**buenos dios Moni-**correspondió

– **¿A correr?-**pregunto

–**si-**respondido **–ya voy retrasada 5 minutos**-le sonrío **– ¡me voy!-**grito saliendo de la Mansión

– **¡Que niña!-**sonrío **– ¿que será de la niña Quinn?-**se preguntó y sonrío tristemente **–después que se fuera de mi casa, no la he vuelto a ver-**negó con la cabeza **–espero que se haya convertido en alguien mejor que su padre**-dijo antes de desaparecer por la cocina

La morena llevaba corriendo alrededor de 30 minutos, pero en una vuelta que daba por una esquina no espero estrellarse con otra persona que venía corriendo del lado contrario, solo se dio cuanta cuando sintió como su espalda chocaba con el duro piso.

– **¡AYY!-**se quejó con los ojos cerrados

–**Lo siento-**se disculpó la otra persona, la morena abrió los ojos y se topó con unos hermosos ojos amelados y un rostro familiar

– **¡Otra vez tú!-**le grito

–**hola Berry-**sonrío a un estaba sobre la morena **–a mi también me da gusto de verte de nuevo-**sonrío irónicamente

– **¡Quítate de encima!-**le grito mientras la empujaba y hacia que callera hacia atrás la pelirosa

– **¡AY!-**se quejó **– ¿qué demonios te pasa?-**chillo molesta

– **¿qué me pasa?, ayer me tiraste tu mocca, ahora me botas al suelo, y me preguntas que pasa-**estaba molesta además de que en toda la noche no pudo dejar de soñar con ella

–**lo de ayer fue un accidente como lo de ahora, yo que iba a saber que tu vendrías corriendo del otro lado-**se pasaba la mano por su corto cabello mientras se levantaba y se sobaba su trasero

– **¡No piensas ayudarme!-**se quejaba en el suelo, la ojimiel le vio y negó con la cabeza extendiéndole la mano

– **¿la vas a tomar a no?-**le pregunto al ver que la morena veía su mano con desconfianza

– **¡No me apures!-**le grito

– **¡Entonces tómala!-**se estaba molestando, la morena a regañadientes lo hizo

La morena al tomar al tomar la mano de la rubia sintió como una descarga como la que había sentido ayer cuando tomo por primera vez la mano de la chica, la pelirosa también lo había sentido, su miradas se clavaron en la otra, perdiéndose cada quien en ellos.

– **¡Muévanse!-**grito una mujer mayor que paso empujándolas lo que las hizo salir de ese trance **–están tapando el camino, ¡a enamorar al parque¡-**les grito mientras se alejaba

Las dos chicas bajaron la cabeza para evitar que se les notara que lo sonrojadas que estaban.

–**creo que me voy**-decia nerviosa la morena

–**Es lo mejor-**concordó la pelirosa **–tu blusa, la próxima vez que te vea te la doy-**sonrío

– **¿Cómo sabes que abra próxima?-**pregunto confundida

–**No lo sé, solo por si acaso-**se encogía de hombros

–**Eres rara-**le sonrío

–**Adiós-**se despidió para desaparecer por donde haba llegado

La rubia se quedó ahí de pie viendo por donde se había ido, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

– **¡Berry!-**suspiro

La morena que se había ido, estaba que no se lo podía creer que tuviera a la pelirosa encima de ella.

– **¡que abdominales! Dios sus brazos, sus ojos, su rostro, todo en ella es perfecto-**decia mientras caminaba rumbo a su mansión **–de todas la personas del mundo tenía que chocar con ella, es que acaso hice algo-**seguía con su monologo y la gente se le quedaba viendo **– ¡eh disculpen!-**se sonroja al ver que la veían.

**¬/-/¬**

La mañana siguió su curso y la hora por fin había llegado la hora, tanto Santana y Brittany con ayuda de Quinn ya tenían todo preparado para la llegada de los amigos de la pareja.

El primero en llegar fue Sam acompañado de Kurt, después llego Kitty con su prometido Marley, Santana al ver casi se le va a la yugular, si no fuera por Kitty que se puso delante de la castaña ojiazul y la pelirosa agarro de la cintura a la latina.

–**Cálmate-**le agarra el brazo Brittany

–**no puedo, es zorra no debería estar aquí, mucho menos después de lo que le hizo a mi frodo-**gritaba mientras trataba se zafarse del agarre de Quinn **–suéltame Quinn-**exigía

–**No, hasta que te calmes-**le informo

–**Santana, yo ya aclare las cosas con Rachel-**salió detrás de Kitty

– **¿qué? No me mientras-**le miro furiosa

–**Es cierto Satán, la diva me lo dijo anoche**-confirmo Kurt

–**ok, me calmo-**alzaba las manos en señal de paz **–pero esa enana, me va escuchar-**estaba molesta

–**No te deberías molestar con ella, apenas ayer la vi y aclaramos las cosas**-le comentaba mientras se sentaba en un sillón seguida de su prometida que entrelazo sus manos

–**Así que tú y el chihuahua de bolsillo ¿eh?-**sonreí atraviesa

–**Te voy a golpear-**le grito molesta

Así estuvieron por un rato divirtiéndose y con algunas bromas de la latina para con la pareja de Marley con la rubia, pero todo estaba en paz, solo faltaba alguien, para que la reunión estuviera completa. La pelirosa contaba sus anécdotas sobre el ring y todos escuchaban impresionados por lo que les contaba.

– **¿Alguien quiere algo de beber?, voy por una cerveza-**pregunto antes de levantarse del sillón en el que estaba

–**si, por favor yo quiero-**decia la latina

–**Yo igual-**dijo Sam

–**ok, ahora regreso-**les dijo antes de perderse en la cocina

Mientras la pelirosa estaba en la cocina el timbre del departamento sonó, así que la latina se levantó abrir, para encontrarse con una morena que sonreía grandemente.

–**San-**saludo

–**Pasa enana-**se hizo a un lado –que tenemos que hablar-estaba seria

– **¿Qué pasa?-**se preocupó al verle la cara

–**Hablo de eso-s**eñalo a Kitty y a Marley que se estaban dando un beso

–**Así que ya la viste, espero que hayas querido matarla-**le sonreía mientras se acercaba hacia donde estaban todos

–**pues…-**empezaba hablar

–**Pues casi lo logra-**hablo Marley

–**ya lo creo-**sonrío mientras le saludaba de beso

Saludo a todos mientras se concentraba en una rubia que estaba abrazada a su amiga latina.

–**bien enana, ahora por fin conocerás a mi chica, así que Brittany ella es Rachel mi casi hermana, Rachel ella es Britt el amor de mi vida-**sonrío

–**Es un placer conocerte por fin Brittany-**le saludaba

–**El placer es mío-**le respondió

Siguieron platicando Brittany fue a la cocina encontrándose con la pelirosa, así que se acercó.

–**Ven Q, quiero que conozcas a la mejor amiga de San y su casi hermana**-sonrío

–**Está bien, vamos**-acepto

Las dos chicas salieron dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba la latina y la morena platicando.

–**Rachel, ella es Quinn mi prima, Q ella es Rachel-**presento

Las dos chicas al escuchar sus nombres voltearon a verse y abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de volverse a encontrar.

– **¡Tú de nuevo!- **

– **¡Tú de nuevo!**-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

* * *

**N2:**

Segundo capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y acepto comentarios tanto buenos como malo, creo que estos últimos son los que te inspiran a querer hacer las cosas mejor de la que ya lo estás haciendo. ¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Quinn le dará la blusa a la morena? ¿Rachel aceptara la blusa? Todo esto lo sobras si sigues leyendo

¡Nos vemos!

Agradezco sus comentarios…

Próximo capítulo… _**Conociéndote**_

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	4. Chapter 3 Conociendote

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

_Agradezco sus comentarios:_

_**Guest:**__ un gusto saludarte, aquí México te manda saludos también, me gustan los argentinos, digamos que su acento._

_**15marday:**__ es un una sorpresa que me comentes, y lo agradezco mucho, y si Russel es una maldito que pagara lentamente lo que ha hecho, tienes toda la razón y la madre de Quinn ella, ella no vale la pena hablar de ella por el momento._

_**WriterSwan:**__ y seguirás leyendo cuando Quinnie le cuente su historia a Rach, en los próximo capítulos._

_** .56: **__gracias por apurarme, aquí está tu pedido. Jaja un saludo._

* * *

_Capitulo anterior…_

–**Rachel, ella es Quinn mi prima, Q ella es Rachel-**presento

Las dos chicas al escuchar sus nombres voltearon a verse y abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa de volverse a encontrar.

– **¡Tú de nuevo!- **

– **¡Tú de nuevo!**-dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo

**Chapter 3: Conociéndote**

Las dos no podían creer que el destino las volvía juntar en cualquier lugar, como ahora con sus mejores amigas.

Para la pelirosa la morena resulto ser la mejor amiga de la novia de su prima, para la morena la pelirosa resulto ser la prima de la novia de su mejor amiga, el mundo sí que era pequeño.

– **¿ustedes de conocen?-**pregunto con el ceño fruncido en confusión, rompiendo el silencio que se había formado

–**Este… si, entre lo que cabe-**respondió la rubia

–**Lo que ella dijo**-siguió la morena

– **¿De dónde?-**pregunto la rubia ojiazul

–**eso es largo de contar- **

–**Eso es largo de contar-**contestaron las dos al mismo tiempo

–**Bueno… tenemos mucho tiempo-**sonrió con picardía la latina

Santana López no era tonta, además de ser portadora de un tercer ojo mexicano, lo cual le permitía percibir muchas cosas y darse cuenta de lo que muchos no hacían, y esta no fue la ocasión, claramente se dio cuenta de las miradas que se echaban, nunca había visto a su mejor amiga ver a alguien con ese brillo en los ojos, ni el idiota de Finn con el cual se iba a casar en el instituto, y eso que dijo amarlo, pero la pelirosa no se quedaba atrás la miradas que le daba era de admiración y porque no de ternura, por lo cual una enorme sonrisa se le formo en la cara.

–**como veo que se conocen, me iré a saludar a las demás personas, vamos San-**jalo a su novia

Las dos chicas se alejaron de las otras que solo se miraban sin poder creerlo todavía.

– **¿Lo notaste, Britt?-**le pregunto

–**Por supuesto, que sí, se gustan-**aseguro sonriendo

–**Estoy segura de eso-**miro hacia su amiga y la pelirrosa

Las otras dos salieron del shock inicial a ver que sus dos amigas ya se habían ido de ahí.

–**Así que…-**le miro **–eres la casi hermana de Santana-**le sonrió

–**esa soy yo… y tú la prima de la novia de mi casi hermana-**le siguió

–**Así es-**le miro a los ojos **–no me puedo creer que nos encontremos en todos lados, primero en el incidente de la mocca-**enumeraba **–después hoy en la mañana cuando corríamos, y ahora aquí, no sé si es el destino que quiere que nos encontremos en todos lados-**mencionaba

–**Nada de eso, solo es casualidad-**aseguro

–**las casualidades no existen-**le miro seguro

–**Bueno tú no crees en las casualidades pero yo sí, así que eso es para mí-**le miro seria

–**vale, cada quien tiene su punto de vista, la mía es diferente y la tuya igual, así que respeto lo tú dices-**tratando de no empezar una disputa **–mejor no peleemos, ¿quieres algo de tomar?-**le ofreció

–**Claro-**acepto

– **¿Qué quieres beber?-**pregunto

–**estaría bien una cerveza-**le dijo

–**ok, en un momento te la traigo o… ¿me acompañas a la cocina?-**sugirió

–**Ummm-**lo pensó **–te acompaño-**se encogió de hombros

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la cocina en busca de sus cervezas mientras no se dejaban de lanzar algunas miradas.

– **¿Y a todo esto a que te dedicas Berry?-**pregunto mientras abría el refri

–**No me digas Berry-**se quejó con el ceño fruncido **–me llamo Rachel, y a tu pregunta soy actriz-**respondió

–**Me gusta Berry-**se encogió de hombros **– ¿actriz? No me lo hubiera imaginado**-sonrió, mientras le tendía una cerveza y se recargaba en la isla de la cocina

–**pues sí, soy actriz trabaje en Broadway por más de 6 años, y ahora estoy participar en una película en Hollywood-**le conto y no sabía por qué se sentía con tanta confianza para estar hablando una conversación así con ella, pero es que había algo en al pelirosa que le hacía tenerle confianza

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto después de beber de su cerveza **–que bien, ¿y en que películas trabajaras?-**le sonrió

–**Se llama A Little, está basada en los libros…-**

–**Del mismo nombre de la escritora Rosewell-**termino por ella

– **¿Los conoces?-**pregunto sorprendida, es que la chica no daba la pinta de que le gustara leer

–**Sí, he leído todas 3 veces cada uno-**sonrió orgullosa de ella misma

–**Me sorprendes, nunca lo hubiera imaginado-**le sonrió

–**Pues eso dicen muchos, asi que trabajaras con el dúo de oro, ¿no es así?-**pregunto

– **¿Dúo de oro?-**estaba confundida

–**Sí, con la productora y directora Cecilia Bartoli y Anya Alavskova-**le nombro

–**ah, sí, la verdad es que no tenia idea que eran llamadas así-**avergonzada por no saber eso

–**no te preocupes, acabas de decir que apenas vas incursionar en el negocio del cine, lo cual quiere decir que no conoces bien ese medio, pero no te preocupes que si eres tan buena como en el teatro te puedo asegurar que serás un éxito en la industria cinematográfica en Hollywood-**le sonrió con esa hermosa sonrisa de la que era portadora

– **¿Cómo sabes que soy buena en el teatro?-**pregunto

–**Te vi en Wicked, una vez-**le confeso

–**Pero si ya sabias a que me dedicaba ¿porque me preguntaste?-**le miro seria **– ¿y por queme trataste de loca gritona cuando nos conocimos? Si ya me conocías**-estaba ya cabreada

–**Mira no te molestes-**le pidió **–si ya te había visto, pero ayer no te reconocí, si no fue hasta que Santana ayer en la cena no para de hablar de una enana actriz de Broodway es que empecé a pensar quien era, menciono tus obras pero aun así no me acordaba, hasta hace un momento en que te vi, es que por fin caí en cuanta de quien eras, pero también es que quería que me lo contaras tú, quería escucharlo de tu boca, lo que me ha contado Santana que cuando hablas de lo que te apasiona es sorprendente lo que transmites por eso quería escucharlo de ti, te pido una disculpa si te moleste con esto-**le miro

–**mira, no me molesta, y te agradezco seas sincera-**le miro con una sonrisa **–dejemos eso atrás y mejor tu dime a que te dedicas, que he escuchado por ahí, que eres ¿boxeadora?-p**regunto mientras bebía de su cerveza **–uyy esta sí que estaba bien fría-**miro su botella

–**jajaja sí, bueno es verdad soy boxeadora-**confirmo **–y la mejor-**bebió un trago de su cerveza

–**Y por lo que veo también modesta-**sonrió

–**así me llaman**-continuo regalándole una sonrisa

– **¡Ya!-**negó con la cabeza divertida **– ¿qué edad tienes, Quinn?-l**e pregunto

–**27 ¿y tú Berry?**-le sonrió

–**ya te dije que no me llames Berry pero tengo 26, soy más joven que tu-**le sonrió

– **¿me estas llamando vieja?**-le miro y levanto unas de sus cejas, lo que ocasiono que la morena se mordiera el labio, lo que no paso desapercibido por la pelirosa

–**no, claro que no-**negó con una sonrisa burlona

–**No sé porque no te creo-**entrecerró los ojos para verla

–**Ya no me molestes-**le empujo con su hombro

– **¡Que agresiva!-**se quejó falsamente

–**Lo que tú digas-**le miro

–**Dejemos esto y mejor sígueme contando de ti-**sugirió

–**Pues que te cuento, soy boxeadora aunque estudie en NYU la carrera de fotografía-**sonrió

–**Así que eres fotógrafa**-le viro a ver

–**sí, bueno nunca lo ejercí, pero entre lo que cabe si-**aseguro

–**Ummm… ¿Por qué te dedicaste al boxeo?-**pregunto

–**eso… veras… es personal**-le sonrió incómodamente

– **¡Eh!... entiendo**-al ver la cara de la chica

–**no, no mira… quiero decir que no es el momento, apenas nos estamos conociendo, pero quiero seguir conociéndonos, y no solo aquí-**le miro** –lo que digo es que quiero seguir viéndote-**le sonrojo

–**yo…-**no sabía que decir eso que dijo la pelirosa le dejo sin palabras

–**sí, si no quieres no hay problema-**bajo la cabeza pensando que se había equivocado **–no quise incomodarte**-trato de sonreír

–**no, no yo… perdón, y si me gustaría seguir conociéndote**-hablo ya que vio la mirada de la chica **– ¡hey!-**le levanto la mirada perdiéndose en esos hermosos ojos verdes amelado

–**Eres hermosa**-salió inconscientemente de la boca de la pelirosa

–**Tú lo eres más-**dijo acercándose a su boca sin ser consciente de eso

–**Rachel, Quinn ¿Dónde es…-**no termino de decir porque se topó con esa escena, las chicas al escuchar a la latina se alejaron lo más rápido posible completamente sonrojas

–**Iré a ver a Britt-**se excusó y salió prácticamente corriendo la ojiverde amelada

–**Yo iré a la sala…-**se trataba de ir

–**ni creas que te vas-**le agarro el brazo **–se iban besar, si no llego se hubieran besado, ¿Qué es lo que pasa Berry? Acaso de gusta la punk esa-**le miro

– **¿qué? No… no… eso no es verdad-**estaba nerviosa

–**Por supuesto que es verdad, crees que no me di cuenta que no parabas de darle miraditas desde que se vieron aquí, y mira después de eso se perdieron aquí las dos solas en la cocina, no lo niegues enana, a ti esa pelirosa punk te gusta, y te gusta mucho-**le aseguro

–**no se puede contigo-**le miro **–lo acepto me gusta, me gusta mucho, no sé como pero desde que la conocí no he parado de pensar en ella, es que esas ojos, y hoy en la mañana me la encontré cuando salí a correr chocamos y su cuerpo, dios su cuerpo Santana, es Sexy, completamente Sexy-**se mordía el labio inferior al terminar de decir eso

–**Frodo bolsón, lamento informarte que tu gusto, es más que eso, es mucho más que un gusto-**le miro

– **¿De qué hablas?-**le pregunto confundida

–**que tu mi willow te estas enamorando-**le aseguro

– **¿qué? Eso no puede ser-**negó

–**no te miento Rachel, es la verdad nunca te había visto el brillo que tienes al hablar de ella, lamento decirte que te estas enamorando-**le miro con una sonrisa

–**Pero…-**la morena no lo podía creer

–**no tienes por qué preocuparte, que al parecer la chica te corresponde ese brillito en su ojos y la manera en que te ve, me hace confirmarlo-**

En la sala, Quinn estaba con su prima pero no podía sacarse de la cabeza la escena donde estuvo a punto de besarse con la morena, Britt se había dado cuenta de eso, asi que solo sonrió.

–**Quinn, ¿te gusta Rach?-**le pregunto, lo que hizo que la pelirosa se atragantara

– **¿De que hablas Britt?-**le miro nerviosa

–**que te gusta Rachel, y no me lo niegues porque estoy completamente segura de eso, y que no es un simple gusto, tu mirada y el brillo de esta lo confirma Q, sé que dijiste que no querías enamorarte por ahora, que tu prioridad estaba en buscar a tu hija, pero el destino te está poniéndola en tu camino, creo que debes darte la oportunidad-**le miro con una sonrisa

–**creo tienes razón-**suspiro **–pero tengo miedo Britt, la única relación amorosa que me ha durado fue Noelia, y mira como acabo, no quiero ilusionarme para después terminar con el corazón roto, no lo soportaría, Rachel es única, dramática, berrinchuda y no se, me deja sin palabras es diferente a mí, su mundo al mío es completamente diferente, ella actriz yo deportista, boxeadora, y si incluimos mi secreto, no soy conveniente para ella-**negó con la cabeza

–**eso no lo sabes Quinn, Rachel es diferente lo sé, puedo ver en sus ojos lo sincera que es, y no creo que te rechace por tu secreto es más estoy segura que ella te agradecerá que le seas completamente sincera, si van a empezar algo-le** dio un abrazo **–inténtalo, no pierdes nada-**le sonrió

–**te hare caso-**le miro sonriente –lo intentare-le informo

En eso estaban hasta que Kitty se acercó a ellas y las arrastro hacia donde estaban los demás platicando y bebiendo.

–**a ver Quinn, cuéntanos sobre el box, Sam dijo que eres boxeadora y de las mejores-**comento Marley

–**sí, así es, me dedico a eso desde hace 6 años, soy campeona de tres campeonatos en diferente categoría, peso pluma, peso ligero, y peso mosca**-conto, mientras Sam le daba otra cerveza

– **¡Wow!, es que nunca nos lo hubiéramos imaginado, por tu apariencia no das la talla-**rio Kitty por su comentario

–**Eso dicen muchos, pero siempre me juzgan sin conocer y cuando lo hacen salen llorando**-se encogió de hombros

–**Ya lo creo-**concordaron todos

–**y que ¿alguna pelea en puerta?-**pregunto Marley

–**sí, en 3 semanas debo pelear con Magaly Gong, para retener mi título de peso ligero, y si gano esa pelea me enfrentaría a Roxan Kingston en Los Angeles, por el campeonato de CMB-**les sonrió

–**Nos gustaría ir-**mencionaron todos

–**Bueno entonces le diré a Blaine que les consiga boletos para que puedan ir-**sugirió

Y todos los de la sala empezaron a gritar emocionados ya que asistirían a una pelea de box, cuando nunca lo habían hecho.

– **¡Ey, ey, calmados!-**hacia su aparición la latina en compañía de la morena que miraba tímidamente a la pelirosa, lo que no pasó desapercibido por todos **– ¿qué pasa aquí?-**pregunto

–**Quinn nos conseguirá boletos para su próxima pelea-**contesto Blaine sonriente

– **¿En serio?-**le miro **–solo a ellos, y yo que soy la novia de tu prima, no hay nada**-dramatizo

–**Por supuesto que no también hay para ti-**sonrió **–y para ti Berry también-**continuo

– **¡Que no me digas Berry!-**se quejó

–**Pero a mí me gusta-**le sonrió

–**Grrrrr-**le gruño

–**Vamos, ¿te molestaste?-**pregunto

–**No-**le contesto seria y vio la cara de la rubia **–no en serio, no estoy molesta-**le sonrió

– **¡ah! Bueno yo creía que sí, y ya estaba pensando la manera en como contentarte**-le vio a los ojos

–**Esta pasada**-le dio un golpe en su brazo

–**¡Auch! Eres una agresiva-**le miro con un puchero

–**no, no los soy-**sonrió

Todos en el departamento estaban siendo testigo del pequeño coqueteo que estaba surgiendo entre las dos chicas.

–**Dejemos a un lado a esa dos, y mejor pasemos al comedor, para disfrutar de la comida que he preparado-**interrumpió la latina

–**Dirás, hemos preparado-**contesto Q, y la latina le vio feo **– ¿qué? No me veas así, si es la verdad yo prácticamente cocine todo, bueno Britt ayudo-**termino

– **¡cállate Fabray!-**chillo **–mejor sigue coqueteándole a la enana-**le miro pícaramente

– **¡López!-**chillo la morena, mientras se sonrojaba

– **¡Santana!-**le regaño la rubia ojiazul

–**ok, mejor pasemos al comedor-**se encamino al comedor

Todos le siguieron con una enorme sonrisa en su cara al ver como la morena estaba sonrojada al igual que la pelirosa, las dos mencionadas se quedaron paradas ya que no siguieron al grupo.

–**Ciento mucho lo que dijo Santana-**se disculpó la morena

–**no te preocupes, este tiempo aunque ha sido poco, se cómo es con sus comentarios, y sus apodos hacia las personas-**le sonrió

–**ni te imaginas, a mí me dice bastantes**-le comento

–**ya lo creo**-comentaba, mientras caminaban hacia el comedor

Las dos entraron y se sentaron en los dos asientos libres que quedaban en la mesa, donde ya estaban todos sentados.

La comida paso entre anécdotas que hicieron sonrojar a la morena por como lo contaban.

–**si recuerdas, cuando algo no le gustaba del Glee Club salía haciendo berrinche-**contaba

La morena solo se sonrojaba y le dedicaba una sonrisa tímida a la ojiverde amelada, que la veía con una sonrisa.

–**no pero lo mejor fue cuando mando a una chica la casa de crack, solo porque le dio miedo porque según ella era mejor cantante que ella-**platicaba

– **¿En serio?-**pregunto la pelirosa

– **¡Eh!-**le miro **–si-**acepto a penada **–pero es que…-**trataba de decir

–**Deja, no importa-**le sonrió **–seguro tenías razón-**

–**Ven ella si entiende-**le saco la lengua a todos sus amigos

Lo que hizo que todos soltaran la carcajada incluida Quinn, que no podía parar de sentir que una manada de elefantes se paseaban de un lado a otro en su estómago cada vez que escuchaba esa hermosa risa de la morena que dejaba salir.

La comida paso amenamente felicitando a la ojiverde amelada y a la rubia ojiazul por lo rico de la comida, mientras la latina refunfuñaba molesta.

–**Claro, solo lo hacen porque les dio boletos para su pelea-**se cruzaba de brazos

–**Eres una pesada Santana**-le dijo su novia

–**No se vale-**le miraba

–**No te preocupes Quinn, Santana siempre es así-**comentaba Kurt

–**Sí, es una pesada, pero no le tomes importancia-**sonrió la rubia ojiazul

–**Bien**-sonreía

Después de terminar la comida, Quinn se ofreció a lavar los trastes con ayuda de la morena, que como que no quería separarse de ella, mientras los otros se regresaban a la sala, platicando.

–**A Rachel le gusta tu prima Britt-**comento Kurt

–**estoy con Kurt-c**oncordó Sam

–**Sí, le vi cómo le brillaban los ojos a esa morena-**agrego Kitty

–**Y no solo a Rachel, a esa pelirosa también le brillan-**sonrió Marley

–**La novia del chihuahua de bolsillo tiene razón-**miro a la rubia que le miro mal

–**Santy, deja a Kitty en paz-**regaño Britt

–**Yo digo, que ese arroz se va a coser pronto-**aseguro el unicornio

–**estoy de acuerdo con TinkerBell-**hablo la latina

Mientras ellos seguían platicando sobre cuánto tiempo tardarían las chicas en darse cuanta y empezar una relación, estas se encontraban en la cocina lavando los trastes.

–**Toma-**le pasaba un plato para que lo secara

–**Quinn-**le llamo

– **¿Sí?-**se volteo

–**Perdón-**se disculpó ya que no podía controlarse más, tenía que hacerlo de inmediato

– **¿Por qué me pides perdón?-**pregunto

–**Por esto**-fue lo último que dijo antes de tomarla por el cuello y unir sus labios

El beso tomo desprevenida a la rubia que quedo en shock, la morena al ver que la pelirosa no hacía nada por corresponder el beso se iba a separar, cuando la chica le tomo de su nuca y no la dejo separar, y empezó a mover sus labios con sincronía con los de la morena.

La rubia pidió permiso con su lengua a la morena, la cual gustosa abrió la boca dejando entrar la lengua de la ojiverde, cuando la suya y el de la chica se tocaron, las dos dejaron salir un gemido de placer.

Las chicas siguieron besándose olvidándose de donde estaban, solo la falta de aire las hizo separarse, para mirarse a los ojos.

–**Yo… los siento-**se volvió a disculpar la morena

–**Yo no-**le miro **–yo no lo siento-**le dijo

–**Que… ¿quieres decir?-**pregunto

–**Que no me arrepiento de esto, es más que me gustaría repetirlo-**se sinceró

–**yo igual-**dejo salir una sonrisa **–me gustas Quinn-**confeso la morena

–**tu igual me gustas Berry-**sonrió

–**No me dirás por mi nombre ¿verdad?-**pregunto

–**Si te lo ganas tal vez-**le miro

–**ya verás que lo hare**-aseguro

–**Berry-**le llamo **– ¿quieres salir a una cita conmigo?-**pregunto tímidamente **–sé que podrá sonar apresurado y rápido, pero me gustaría que nos conociéramos más, y esto nos lo va a permitir-**le miro **–así que, que dices Rachel Berry, ¿aceptas salir conmigo?-**pregunto

La morena no se lo podía creer, como en que tan solo unos dos días su vida había cambiado demasiado, un accidente le habida hecho conocer a esa chica que estaba ahí para frente a ella, pidiéndole salir con ella, en unos días esa pelirosa le había hecho sentir lo que nadie había conseguido, hasta había soñado con ella un futuro, con nadie lo había hecho, esa chica ojiverde que veía sonreírle era lo que nunca había pensado encontrar, y por supuesto que aceptaba.

–**Acepto-**soltó rápidamente **–por supuesto que acepto, y no creo que sea rápido, creo que nos podemos conocer más íntimamente al salir, así que Quinn Fabray acepto salir contigo-**le sonrió

–**Gracias-**le abrazo levantándola del suelo y dándole vueltas

–**No, n**o bájame-chillaba feliz, la chica la bajo **– ¿le diremos a ellos sobre esto?**-pregunto

–**me gustaría que por el momento no-**la morena le miro

–**No mal entiendas, no quiero decir nada hasta que estemos seguras de esto, quiero disfrutar de esto antes de que ellos lo sepan y no podamos-**le miro

–**tienes razón... Seguro Santana, es capaz de interrogarnos-**

La pelirosa chica acariciaba la mejilla de la morena que solo se dejaba hacer, poco a poco iban acercando sus rostros hasta fundirse en un beso.

Cuando se separaron decidieron que era hora de volver con sus amigos, para no levantar sospechas, cuando lo hicieron vieron que Kurt se despedía.

– **¿Te vas ya Kurt?-**pregunto la morena

–**sí, he quedado con alguien, para salir**-comento

–**Cierto-**recordó la morena

–**Nos vemos diva-**se despido de ella de un beso

–**Nos vemos-**le vio salir

–**Nosotras también ya nos tenemos que ir-**informo Marley **–quedamos con mi madre ver algunas cosas de la boda con ella**-comento

–**Claro, me avisas cualquier cosa de la boda-**pidió la morena

–**Tenlo por seguro**-le sonrió Kitty

Las dos chicas salieron del departamento, quedando solo Sam, la latina, Britt, Quinn y Rachel, que se sentaron en el sofá.

–**Y que cuéntame ¿cómo te va Rachel?-**le pregunto el rubio

–**Pues que te cuento-**sonrió mientras sesentava en el sillón seguida de la rubia **–me escogieron para protagonizar una de las películas que amenazan ser un éxito en taquilla-**contaba emocionada

– **¿En serio?-**estaba impresionado

–**sí, trabajare con el dúo de oro, como según Quinn se conoce a Cecilia Bartoli y Anya lo Anastasia Alavskova-**informo

–**espera… trabajaras con el chocolatito de Cecilia y el bombocito de Anya**-mencionaba

–**Santana-**le miro seria Brittany

–**es que…-**no sabía que decir

–**Jajajaja-**se rio por la casa de su novia **–te entiendo San, si son bien sexys-**le miraba

–**Puff… ya me había asustado-**se pasaba una mano por la frente simulando sudor

–**ni es para tanto, yo las tuve frente a mí, y pues no es otra cosa del otro mundo-**se encogía de hombros

–**tu además de enana, ciega-**le replicaba

– **¿Y tú punki que piensa?-**le preguntaba la pelirosa

– **¿Punki?-**la miro con el ceño fruncido

–**Sí, eres el tipo punk-**confirmo la latina

–**Bueno… a mi gusto, son bonitas pero está ahí-**les miro

–**Es que ustedes necesitan ir con un oftalmólogo-**les miraba seria

–**Déjalas Santana**-les defendía Sam

– **¡Tú cállate boca de trucha!-**le señalo

–**Pensé que eso ya había pasado**-le miro frunciendo el ceño

–**Pues no andes pensando-**lo medito un segundo** – ¿no sabía que tu pensabas?-**le pregunto burlonamente

– **¡Santana!-**chillo molesto

Las demás chicas que estaban en la sala solo reían al ver a los dos chicos pelear por tonterías.

–**Basta-**les callo la ojiazul

– **¿Por qué gritas Britt?-**pregunto la latina

– **¿Cómo que por qué grito?-**le miro pasándose una mano en su cabello **–están los dos peleando por tonterías, parecen niños pequeños-**le señalaba

–**No parecen-**contesto Rachel **–es que lo son, no recuerdas en el instituto, cuando se ponían a jugar carreras en el campo de futbol, o cuando le hacían bromas a Finn-**les miro

–**eso sí que no enana, que bien que te reías cuando le hacías algo, no te acuerdas cuando salió corriendo en ropa interior por todo Mckinley-**soltó la carcajada al recordar eso

– **¿Quién era Finn?-**pregunto la pelirosa

–**Era el ex prometido de frodo-**señálalo a la morena que bajo la mirada y la rubia sintió algo en su pecho

–**Voy por una cerveza a la cocina-**informo antes de levantarse de su lugar

Todos miraron sorprendidos la actitud de la rubia y la latina sonrió de medio lado por eso.

–**Yo que tu enana iba con ella-**le vio

–**Pero…-**miro a la latina y los otros dos **–está bien-**resignada se levanto

La morena se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde encontró a la chica apoyada en la isla de la cocina bebiendo una cerveza lo más rápido.

–**No deberías beber así-**hablo asustando a la chica que casi escupe el contenido de su boca

–**Berry-**dijo **–que susto me has dado-**se tomó el pecho

–**No es para tanto-**le sonreía

–**Bueno tal vez no-**negó con la cabeza **– ¿quieres una cerveza?-**pregunto

–**No, me gustaría solo agua, creo que he bebido lo suficiente**-le miro

–**Bueno…-**se encogió de hombros y le sirvió una vaso con agua

– **¿Entonces estuviste comprometida?-**pregunto como si nada

–**sí, eso… es pasado… fue hace tanto tiempo que ya no le tomo importancia**-le sonrió

–**bien… pero amaste al chico, como para comprometerte ¿no?-**le pregunto

–**pues… siempre pensé que lo ame, pero con el pasar el tiempo me di cuenta que era más cariño que amor, cuando me comprometí fue en mi último año de instituto, no estaba muy consciente de lo que hacía, el era el único chico con el que había esta y creí que debía estar con él, pero todo se fue la caño cuando le descubrí siéndome infiel-**le conto

– **¿te fue infiel? Que imbécil-**le miro

–**Sí, mira conociste a Marley ¿no?-**le dijo

–**Sí, buena chica que se va a casar con la rubia ¿no es así?-**pregunto

–**Así es, ella fue con la que me engaño-**le conto

–**No me lo creo-**estaba sorprendida

–**Pero si fue con ella, ¿cómo es que eres su amiga?-**pregunto

–**eso es complicado y muy largo, te parece si eso te lo cuento en mi casa-**sugirió

– **¿qué me estas ofreciendo?-**le miro sonriendo

–**Que si me llevas a mi casa, y ahí más cómodamente platicamos de mí y de ti-**le miro tiernamente

–**acepto-**segura

–**no se diga más, vamos-**le tomo de le tomo de la mano para sacarla de la cocina.

Llegaron a la sala donde sus dos amigas ya les estaban haciendo efecto todo el alcohol consumido, mientras Sam se burlaba de la latina.

–**y…yop digoo… quee nou sou ninguna dominadaaa-**la latina ya arrastraba las palabras

Que había pasado apenas fueron unos minutos en las que ellas se desaparecieron por la cocina, miraron a Sam y vieron la botella de tequila que le había quitado a la latina completamente vacía.

–**pues… pues… si lou erssss**-ya también estaba para atrás el rubio

–**mi Saantyy nou ess ninguna dominadaaa-**defendía la ojiazul a su chica mientras le señalaba al rubio

La morena y pelirosa estaban aguantándose las ganas de soltar la carcajada, es que era divertido ver como la latina esta parada mientras Britt estaba apoyada en ella tratando de mantener el equilibrio, cosa que no estaban consiguiendo por cómo se iban de un lado a otro, mientras el rubia se agarraba del sillón para no caer.

– **¿Qué hacemos?-**pregunto en susurro la pelirosa a la morena **–no podemos dejarlos así-**le miraba

–**Sí, tienes razón, pero como están no podemos hacer mucho-**señalaba a los chicos que ya estaban abrazados cantando

–**nou hip… molesten… hip… que ando borrachooo… nou hip… molesten… hip… que ando… hip borrachooo-**cantaban los tres alegremente

– **¿Cómo es que quedaron así?-**preguntaba

–**no sé, solo desaparecimos unos minutos, pero conociendo a Santana desde el instituto el tequila no es buena para ella, con solo uno poquito ya se aloca-**le aseguro

–**pues creo que solo a ella, sino a todos, si no míralos-**señalaba a donde su prima ya empezaba hacer striptease

–**No veasss… a mi mujerrr-**se quejaba la latina hacia el rubio que no quitaba la vista de Britt

–**Pero…-**se quejaba

–**Callateee bocaa de trushaaa-**chillaba **–mucha ropa, mucha ropa-**estaba alocada viendo como su chica se quitaba su ropa mientras bailaba

Las otras dos no sabían que hacer, además de contener su risa al ver la cara de boba de la latina, la morena había agarrado su celular y había estado grabando todo lo que pasaba, mañana ya tendría con que molestar a su amiga.

–**Deja de grabar, Rach-**le miro **–hay que detener esto antes que Britt que desnuda y que Santana se la coma-**le informo

–**Estoy de acuerdo-**mientras guardaba su cel el bolsillo de su jeans **– ¿qué hacemos?-**pregunto

–**Tu solo sígueme**-le ordeno y la morena solo asintió **–¡Brittany Susan Pierce Fabray!-**grito

Los tres chicos que estaban ahí echando relajo, se asustaron y dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y giraron su cara para ver a la pelirosa.

– **¿porque gritas Fabray?, hip… si estasss molesta hip… porque la enana… hip… no quiso tener sexo contigo, hip… no tienes por qué agarrarla con nosotros… hip… que solo estamos disfrutándolo-**le señalo mientras trataba de levantarse pero estaba muy borracha que volvió a caer al sofá en la que se había sentado para ver a su chica

–**Qué vergüenza-**se tapaba el rostro la morena para evitar que vieran el sonrojo que se había instalado en su rostro tras lo dicho por la latina

–**déjate de estupideces López, y dime porque demonios mi prima está casi desnuda en mitad de tu sala, mientras tú y tu amigo solo están ahí sentados disfrutando-**escupió con enojo por el comentario de la latina y también por ver a su prima en ese estado

–**Ya, ya… hip… me calmo…hip-**estaba ya perdida

–**Como sea-**le restó importancia **–les informo que llevare a Rachel a su casa, y espero cuando regrese ya estén bien**-les miro seria **– ¿entendieron?-**pregunto

–**Sip-**asintieron exageradamente con la cabeza –bien, no hagan ninguna locura mientras regresa Quinn-le advirtió la morena

–**Como ordene hip… mi capitana… hip…-**hacia el saludo militar aunque no atinaba a su frente

–**déjate de payasadas Santana, y más te vele que cuando Quinn regrese Britt este bien-**le señalo con una mirada seria

–**you la vouy a cuidar hip… como a mi vida… hip-**se quiso parar pero se volvió a caer al sillón encima de Sam, que la trato de agarrar pero los dos terminaron en el suelo riéndose como locos

– **¡Dios!-**se pasó la mano en la cara

–**Nos vamos-**informó la morena tomando su bolso, y encaminándose a la salida seguida de la ojiverde amelada, que negaba con la cabeza y checaba su bolsa de su pantalón para encontrar las llaves de su bebe.

Las dos chicas salieron del departamento mientras soltaban sus carcajadas que habían estado conteniendo desde que vieron a los chicos en ese estado.

– **¿Qué vas hacer con la grabación?-**pregunto la pelirosa

–**burlarme de Santana**-sonrió traviesamente

–**Por favor cuando lo vayas hacer me avisas que quiero estar presente**-le sonrió, mientras caminaban hacia donde tenía estacionado su motocicleta la chica

–**Cuenta con eso-**le aseguro **– ¿A dónde vamos?-**pregunto

–**por mi bebe**-fue su respuesta llegando donde estaba la motocicleta

–**esto…-**la morena abrió los ojos de la sorpresa al ver la motocicleta

–**sí, esto es mi bebe-**sonrió por la cara de la morena **– ¿a que es hermoso?-**pregunto orgullosa

–**si tú lo dices-**no estaba muy convencida

– **¿No te gusta?-**pregunto al verle la cara

–**No es eso…-**bajo la cabeza apenada **–es que nunca he viajado en una**-confeso

–**Ah es eso-**le miro comprendiendo **–no te preocupes, no es la gran cosa, te aseguro conmigo estarás segura-**le miro sonriendo **–anda sube-**le ánimo, mientras ella se subía a la moto

–**Está bien-**acepto, mientras se acercaba y se subía atrás de la rubia

–**Muy bien, ahora agárrate de la cintura-**

– **¿Así?-**pregunto, mientras apretaba con fuerza la cintura de la chica

–**No… no tanto-**decia sin aire

–**Perdón-**al darse cuenta que la estaba apretando de más

–**no te disculpes, está bien, ahora así está bien como estas-**le vio de reojo** –toma-**le arrojo un casco

–**Gracias-**se lo puso

– **¿Lista?-**le pregunto

–**Lista-**confirmo

–**Ahí vamos-**sonrió la pelirosa antes de encender la moto y salir del estacionamiento.

La pelirosa emprendió el recorrido con una velocidad moderada para no asustar a la morena que iba abrazada a su cintura, mientras la morena solo se aferraba más a la rubia.

–_****que bien se siente abrazarla… su cuerpo están cálido… tan perfecto… y fuerte**-**_era lo que pensaba la morena

–_****me encanta sentirla así… me gustaría que se quedara así para siempre**-**_lo que estaba en la mente de la ojiverde amelada **–Rachel-**le llamo

– **¿Sí?-**respondió

– **¿Hacia dónde está tu casa?-**pregunto por qué en ningún momento la morena le había dicho la dirección

–**Por la Quinta y Broodway-**le informo

–**perfecto-**correspondido, mientras seguía manejando

La rubia manejo mientras la morena le iba indicando hacia donde tenía que ir, o dar vuelta hasta que llegaron a la mansión de la chica, Quinn lo vio y la miro con sorpresa, sabía que era famosa y rica, pero no se esperó que la casa de esta fuera así de enorme.

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que salió de su boca

–**Es grande ¿verdad?-**le pregunto al ver la reacción, mientras se baja de la moto

–**Sí que lo es-**confirmaba, tomaba las llaves de la moto y seguía a la morena hacia la entrada, donde la puerta fue abierta por Mary, quien era la cocinera en la casa

–**bienvenida señorita Berry-**saludo, la rubia frunció el ceño, nunca cuando vivía con su familia le había gustado que la trataran como si fue más que ellos, y siempre pedía que le llamaran por su nombre

–**Mary, en qué quedamos-**le miro

–**lo siento Rachel, es costumbre**-le respondía

–**Así está mejor, sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así, solo Rachel, ¿está bien?-**le preguntaba

–**sí, Rachel-l**e sonreía

–**aclarado eso, te presento a Quinn, Quinn ella es Mary la chef de mi casa y la mejor-**presumía la morena

–**no diga eso se… digo Rachel-**la morena asentía

–**Es la verdad-**se encogía de hombros

–**Mucho gusto Mary -**le estiraba la mano **–soy Quinn Fabray-**se presentaba

–**un gusto señorita Fabray-**le saludo

–**Nada de señorita Fabray, dime Quinn a secas**-le pidió

–**Está bien Quinn a secas-**se rio por eso

–**Ok-**negó con la cabeza **–Quinn**-le miro sonriendo

–**mucho gusto Quinn**-hablo

–**muy bien, muy bien-**le agradeció

–**bueno, Rachel ahora le aviso a Moni, de tu llegada**-le informo

–**Está bien-**le sonrió

– **¿Quieren algo de tomar?-**pregunto Mary

–**Sí, podría ser una limonada-**pidió la pelirosa

– **¿Por supuesto, y tu Rachel?-**le miro

–**Lo mismo-**pidió

–**En un momento se lo traigo**-aseguro

–**Me retiro-**se fue

–**Propio-**

–**Propio**-dijeron Quinn y Rachel al mismo tiempo

Las dos chicas quedaron solas en la sala, sentándose en los sillones para platicar más sobre ellas.

– **¿Y me vas a contar lo de Marley?-**pregunto la chica

–**claro…-**

_*******FlashBack*******_

Una morena caminaba por los pasillos del McKinley en busca de su prometido, había quedado de ir juntos al Glee Club, pero no lo encontraba por ninguna parte, le había preguntado a Noah, si sabía dónde estaba el chico alto, pero este le había dicho que no lo había visto desde que termino el entrenamiento, que según se hiria a las duchas, por lo cual se encamino hacia ahí.

La morena llego y despacio abrió la puerta para encontrarse con una imagen que en su vida iba a olvidar, bueno por un tiempo. Frente a sus ojos estaba su prometido besándose sin camisa con su mejor amiga, que estaba por terminar sin blusa.

– **¡Finn!-**chillo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

Las dos personas que se estaban besando se separaron lo más rápido posible, mirando con sus ojos como platos a la chica morena que estaba ahí con lágrimas cayendo por sus ojos.

–**Rachel-**hablo el chico alto primero –**No es lo que parece-**trataba de decir

–**no es lo que parece, entonces no es cierto que te estabas follando en seco a esa perra falsa-**grito

–**mi amor, mira es que…-**trataba de decir pero era interrumpido

–**mira nada, tu yo hemos roto Finn, tu-**apunto a la castaña ojiazul **–ni me vuelvas a hablar, maldita traidora-**se acercó y le dio una fuerte cacheta **– ¡los odio!-**grito antes de salir corriendo lo más rápido de ahí, dejando a los otros dos chicos atrás.

*******Fin FlashBack*******

Salió de su recuerdo cuando sintió un apretón en su mano por parte de la rubia que la veía.

– **¡Que estúpido!-**le menciono

–**sí, eres un poco torpe aunque Santana diga que lo era completamente, pero bueno después de eso, lo deje, cancele la boda, y me aleje de Marley, pensando en su traición pero ayer, me la volví a encontrar, ya que Kitty que es la asistente de Kurt, vino a pedirme que sea su madrina de boda, pero cuando me presento a su prometida, no me lo podía creer ya que era Marley, yo la trate un poco mal, pero Kitty me seguir escucharla para saber por qué había hecho eso, y bueno me confeso que un compañero de la escuela le había obligado hacerlo, para que no sacara a relucir que era lesbiana, ya que ella era la capitana de las animadoras en ese entonces-**contaba

– **¿qué? ¿Solo por eso?-**le miro con el ceño fruncido

–**no, también porque el chico este le había amenazado con revelar algunas fotos mías, bastante comprometedoras con Finn-**le miro

–**Entonces lo hizo por ella pero sobre todo por ti-**analizo las cosas** –pero no entiendo-**le miraba

– **¿Que no entiendes?-**preguntaba

–**Porque el chico este la amenazo**-estaba confundida

–**es que Jewfro como le decían a este, estaba según enamorado de mí, entonces quería arruinar mi relación con Finn, pero también logro que terminara mi amistada con Marley, según Marls, ella trato de buscarme en el instituto para explicarme pero Santana le amenazó con hacerle daño si se acercaba, entonces ella no lo hizo más-**terminaba de contar

–**Esto parece una novela mexicana-**le sonrió

–**Ya lo creo-**negó con la cabeza **–yo ta te conté sobre mí no boda, así que te toca a ti contarme como decidiste ser boxeadora-**le miro

–**esto no es fácil para mí, espero que entiendas lo que voy a decir, cuando tenía 21 años me entere que mi padre me había mentido sobre algo que era muy importante para mí, así que lo enfrente…-**la interrumpieron

–**Niña Rachel-**hablo Moni **–les traigo su limonada**-

–_****esa voz, yo la conozco**-**_se dio la vuelta y se topó con la mujer que le salvo la vida, ya no estaba como la recordaba, ahora tenía una capa blanca de cabellos pero su mirada, su mirada tierna y comprensiva era la misma **–Moni-**le nombro, la mujer mayor al escuchar su nombre voltio su rostro, que al ver a la chica frente a ella, se le aguaron los ojos

– **¡No puede ser!-**se tapó la boca con la mano, soltando la bandeja que tenía en la mano

– **¡no puede ser! ¿Niña Quinn?-**pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos

La morena no entendía nada veía todo confundida, y más al ver como la pelirosa se acercaba a Moni.

–**Moni-**se acerca **–Moni**-la abrazaba

–**Niña Quinn-**le abrazaba dejando salir sus lágrimas

– **¡Dios! ¿Eres tú?-**preguntaba al separarse y tomarla a la cara

–**Sí, Moni soy yo**-le confirmaba con lágrimas en sus hermosos ojos

–**que grande estas-**le decia **–la última vez que te vi, fue cuando te fuiste de mi casa-**le miraba

–**me fui, porque no podía ponerte en peligro, Russel me amenazo con acerté daño, y eso no lo iba a permitir-**le miraba seria

–**te convertiste en toda un mujer, mi niña, mírate estas hecha una preciosidad, solo eso sí, no me gusta estos en la cara y los tatuajes ¿eh?-**le miro seria

–**Moni-**le hizo un puchero

–**sabes que eso nunca funciono conmigo-**le señalo

–**Lo sé-**se encogió de hombros

–**pero a esto, ¿cómo es que estas aquí?-**pregunto

–**yo la traje**-contesto la morena que estaba confundida

–**Niña Rachel ¿la conoce?-**pregunto

–**sí, es la prima de la novia de Santana-**le informo

–**como no me di cuenta antes, Brittany**-sonrió

–**Sí, ella-**confirmo la pelirosa **–deberías verla Moni, está hecha una hermosura, es muy parecida a Susan-**le miraba

–**Ya lo creo, pequeña**-le miro con ternura

–**No quiero entrometerme**-hablo la morena **–pero ustedes ¿de dónde se conocen?-**pregunto confundida

–**Ella trabaja en la casa de mi familia, si es que los puedo llamar así-**se escuchaba rencor en su voz **–era la ama de llaves-**termino de decir

–**Ah-**les miro **–ahora entiendo-**sonrió **–que casualidad-**les miraba

–**No sé si es casualidad, pero me alegro a verte conocido, porque gracias a ello la volví a encontrar-**le sonrió

–**Lo siento**-se disculpó Moni

– **¿Por qué?**-pregunto la morena

–**Por esto-**se agachaba a recoger los pedazos de cristal que se habían roto cuando soltó la bandeja

–**deja eso Moni-**le decia la morena **–que te puedes cortar, le diré a Sash que traigo un recogedor para recogerlos-**le mero

–**pero…**-

–**pero nada, ya dije-**le balo seria

–**Está bien-**acepto resignada **–pero déjeme ir a mí a decírselo-**pidió

–**Está bien-**acepto

–**gracias, me retiro, me gustaría seguir en contacto contigo Quinn-**le dijo

–**y lo estaremos, te aseguro que me tendrás por aquí mucho tiempo**-le sonrió

–**Eso espero-**dijo antes de desaparecer de ahí

– **¿Le quieres mucho?-**pregunto la morena la verse sola con la pelirosa

–**sí, ella fue muy importante en mi vida, ella fue mi grana apoyo cuando me fui de mi casa, ella me salvo la vida, si no fuera por ella Russel me hubiera matado-**contaba mientras apretaba su puños

– **¿Russel?-**pregunto despacio

–**Mi padre**-escupió con furia, la morena abrió grande los ojos

– **¿Tu padre te quiso matar?-**pregunto con miedo

–**sí, ese imbécil, casi me mata a golpes-**espetaba con mucha rabia, no se daba cuanta que estaba revelando bastante cosas de sus persona **–ese maldito, me quito lo más importante que podría a ver tenido en mi vida-**seguía

– **¿Qué fue lo que te quito?-**pregunto

–**Me quito la oportunidad de ser feliz, me quito la oportunidad de conocer a mi hija, de formar una familia, me quito mi vida-**revelo de golpe

– **¿Hija?-**interrogo sorprendida

–**sí, yo tuve una hija cuando tenía 16 años-**confeso

La morena no lo podía creer, esa chica que estaba frente a ella, había sufrido bastante por lo que escuchaba, esa chica tenía una hija, que no conocía gracias a su padre, pero a una así con todo lo que ha vivido ha salido a delante, ha sido fuerte y está ahora frente a ella como una guerrera peleándole a la vida, si Santana le había dicho que se estaba enamorando y ella no lo quería reconocer con esto que sentía al verla a si, sabía que era verdad, esa pelirosa que la miraba con esperanza, se había metido en lo profundo de su corazón, sabía que se estaba enamorando en tan solo dos días, estaba sintiendo lo que era el amor.

La rubia estaba esperando la reacción de la morena, no planeo revelar de esa forma su pasado, tampoco que se enterara ya de que tenía una hija, pero si quería estar con ella, tenía que ser sincera desde el principio, todo lo que dijo fue producto del momento que estaba viviendo al encontrarse de nuevo a Moni en su vida, cuando la mujer fue muy importante en su vida, fue por ella en parte que se dedicó al boxeo, fue gracias a ella, que lucho por ser mejor, fue por ella, que por fin pudo ponerle un alto a su padre, por eso y mucho mas siempre estaría agradecida con esa hermosa mujer, ahora estaba segura que darse una oportunidad en el amor, con aquella morena que la miraba sorprendida , era la mejor de las decisiones, solo esperaba que con lo que acaba de decir la pudiera aceptar tal cual es.

* * *

**N2:**

Lamento la demora, pero tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien escrito y que fuera un buen capitulo que gustara.

Tercer capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y acepto comentarios tanto buenos como malo, creo que estos últimos son los que te inspiran a querer hacer las cosas mejor de la que ya lo estás haciendo.

Me disculpo si sienten que en este capítulo esta yendo muy rápido la relación de la morena con la pelirosa, pero quiero que sea así, porque una vez que las dos sepan su vida, y empiecen a salir, es cuando aparecerán los obstáculos que deberán enfrentar.

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Cómo reaccionara la morena tras la confesión de Quinn? ¿Le importara? ¿Quinn le dará la blusa a la morena? ¿Rachel aceptara la blusa? Todo esto lo sobras si sigues leyendo

¡Nos vemos!

Agradezco sus comentarios…

Próximo capítulo… _**Primera Cita.**_

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


	5. Chapter 4 Primera Cita (Parte 1)

**N1: Ni Glee, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son productos de Ryan Murphy y de la cadena de televisión FOX**

**Chapter 4: Primera Cita**

La morena no sabía que decir y eso estaba desesperando a la rubia ya que no sabía que pensar, había decidido con ayuda de su prima darse una oportunidad en el amor y quería ser sincera desde el principio, pero creo que fue demasiado para solo unas horas.

–**Por favor di algo**-pidió la pelirosa, tras varios minutos por el mutismo de la morena

–**Yo…-**miro a la rubia que tenía enfrente, la miraba con esperanza y miedo **–yo… esto es difícil, ¿me estás diciendo que una que tienes una hija?**-pregunto sorprendida

–**Sí, sé que tienes muchas preguntas y quiero contestártelas, pero necesito que me las digas-**miro a la morena

–**Tienes una hija, eso ya me lo confirmaste-**la rubia asintió **– ¿qué edad tenías cuando la tuviste?-**pregunto

–**Tenía 16 años-**respondió, la miro y suspiro **–pero yo no la tuve-**al decir eso la morena la miro frunciendo el ceño

–**pero tú dijiste-**no sabía que pensar

–**sí, eso…mira ¿tú has oído sobre la intersexualidad?-**pregunto

– **¿Eh?...-**estaba confundida **–sí, sí, ¿pero que tiene eso que ver?-**le miro

–**mucho, porque yo soy intersexual**-le informo

– **¿qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Tu?-**estaba muy sorprendida

–**sí, yo nací así, fue por una alteración en mi cromosomas**-le contaba

–**bueno… eso sí que no me lo esperaba… pero eso no te hace una persona diferente, mejor recapitulemos, según tú, tienes una hija, eres intersexual**-enumeraba

–**Sí, tengo una hija-**le sonrió **–pero no la conozco-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿Porque no la conoces?-**la rubia le miro y suspiro antes de hablar

–**mira cuando me entere del embarazo de Noelia-**conto y vio la cara de la chica como preguntando ¿quién demonios es Noelia? **–Noelia era mi novia en ese tiempo, como iba diciendo tuve miedo, por lo cual se lo conté a Russel, él me dijo que no me metiera en eso, que él se encargaría, no vi a Noelia por varios días, pero como Russel dijo que él se encargaría lo obedecía, pero un día ella llego a mi casa y pidió hablar conmigo, yo estaba feliz porque yo ya había decidido hacerme cargo del bebe, y se lo iba hacer saber, pero toda mi felicidad se fue por la borda cuando ella me dijo que lo del embarazo era verdad pero que no era mío, que me había sido infiel y que me alejara de ella**-contaba, la morena no podía creer lo que decia, como esa chica fue capaz de hacerle eso, pero esperen un momento Quinn dijo que era su hija ¿no? Entonces porque la chica dijo eso, ¿no puede ser? ¿O sí? Su padre fue capaz de hacerle eso ¿no eso podría ser cierto? ¿Verdad**? –se lo que estás pensando-**eso fue la que la saco de sus pensamiento **–y de una vez te digo que sí, mi padre amenazo a Noelia-**confirmo, la morena se tapó la boca de la impresión.

_*******FlashBack*******_

En una habitación individual de la residencia donde estudiaba Noelia y Quinn, la primera se encontraba acostada en su cama, hace un día le había dicho a Quinn que estaba embaraza, al aparecer la chica no lo tomo muy bien, por que salió corriendo de ahí, pensó que después de unas horas cuando ya hubiera asimilado todo volvería pero no fue así, porque había pasada ya un día y la chica no había dado señales de vida, ni una llamada ni un mensaje.

Le dolía de verdad que lo hacía, quería a la rubia como no había querido a nadie, por eso se entregó a ella, confiando que la chica no era igual a los demás pero con esto demostraba que no era diferente, seguía en sus pensamientos cuando escucho la puerta de su cuarto sonó, esperanzada que fuera la rubia se levantó como un resorte de la cama y casi corrió hacia la puerta, pero al abrirla no se encontró con esos dos hermosos ojos que amaba, si no con unos ojos iguales a los de su novia pero con una frialdad y dureza que la asusto.

– **¿Tú eres Noelia o me equivoco?-**pregunto con voz gruesa el hombre de traje que estaba ahí parada

–**Sí, soy yo ¿Qué desea?-**pregunto

–**me dejas pasar, necesitamos hablar sobre él bebe que esperas-**fue directo a lo que venía

–**sí, si claro pase-**se hizo a un lado para que entrara

–**Muy bien chiquilla creo que sabes quién soy ¿no?-**le miro

–**sí, es el padre de Quinn-**confirmo

–**así es, ella me ha dicho sobre él bebe-**conto

– **¿sí? Qué bien la verdad es que no sé qué vamos hacer ella salió corriendo a penas se lo dije, y bueno mi familia estaría decepcionada de eso-**se encogía de hombros

–**te voy a hacer directo, Quinn no está preparada para una responsabilidad como esa, apenas y cumplirá los 16 en dos meses, además tiene una vida por delante un futuro prometedor y no por tu y la de ese engendro que llevas en el vientre lo destruirás, seré claro muchachita, quiero que te alejes de Quinn, no te quiero ver cerca de ella, terminaras sea lo que sea que tienes con ella**-le dijo

–**pero y mi bebe… ella es la madre-**estaba asustada

–**no te preocupes por eso, yo te daré el dinero que se necesario para que estés bien con él bebe, pero no quiero que estés junto a mi hija, no le arruinaras el futuro, pero escúchame si no lo haces, no solo tu pagaras por eso ni tampoco Quinn, si no el que pagara las cosas será esa cosa que está dentro de ti**-le amenazo

– **¿Me está amenazando?-**pregunto

–**así es niña, que bueno que lo tienes claro, vas a ir con Quinn, le dirás que es verdad que estas embarazada pero que no es de ella, le dirás que le fuiste infiel y que la quieres muy lejos de ti, que no te busque y no sé qué tengas que decir para que ella te deje en paz, y si me entero que no lo hiciste, vete despidiendo de ese porquería, que aún no es un bebe, sabes que existen muchos accidentes hoy en día donde puedes perder un bebe ¿verdad?-**sonrió con malicia al ver la cara de la chica **–entonces que dices ¿aceptas?-**le miro

–**Está bien**-acepto con miedo

–**no vemos después mandare a alguien para que te lleve a un lugar donde estarás viviendo hasta que nazco el engendro y después yo me encargare de lo de mas, ya sabes que hacer, no me hagas enojar por qué no sabes de lo que soy capaz de hacer para mantener el nombre de mi familia sin ninguna tachadura-**fue lo último que dijo antes de salir del cuarto

Noelia instintivamente llevo sus manos a su vientre y la acaricio, tenía los ojos bañados en lágrimas, no podía ser peor, sabía que tenía que obedecer, ese bebe que crecía en su vientre no tenía la culpa de nada, así que hará todo lo que estaba en sus manos para protegerlo contra ese hombre. Haría todo.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

La morena aún estaba en estado de shock al escuchar a la rubia decir que su padre había amenazada a la chica para que esta mintiera, es que como ese hombre si es que se le podía llamar así, para ella era un animal son sentimientos, alguien que no le importa hacer sufrir a otra personas, mientras ella este bien.

–**Rachel**-le llamo, la morena despertó de su pensamientos al sentir como la rubia la movía

– **¡eh!-**le miro **–perdón-**se sonrojo al ver a la rubia a los ojos

–**No te disculpes-**le sonrió

–**entonces tu padre**-la rubia la miro

–**ese hombre no es mi padre-**soltó con furia **–el dejo de serlo en el momento que hizo eso y en el que casi me mata, así que te pido que no lo vuelvas a llamar así-** la morena la miro y pudo ver el odio y dolor mezclado en su mirada

–**Está bien, me disculpo por eso… como decia ¿Russel?-**le miro, la rubia asintió **–ok, entonces él la amenazo, ella lo hizo ¿no es así?-**la rubia asintió de nuevo

– **¿Entonces cómo te enteraste de la verdad?-**le miro

–**después de que ella me dijera yo estaba muy mal, así que sin más decidí irme con Irina quien es la hermana de Russel a Suiza, ahí termine mis estudios, cuando recién cumplía los 18 años, me llego a mi poder unos papeles donde me decia…-**contaba

_*******FlashBack*******_

Una rubia de 18 años se encontraba en la Universidad Privada de Suiza, ahí estaba por cursar su primer año, por lo que se estaba en su primer día, las clases pasaron con normalidad, había estado platicando con varios chicos, y al parecer tenían algo en común, que no solo que estudiarían Abogacía en Derecho Penal, salir un hombre de traje bastante robusto se le acerco.

–**Quinn Fabray-**le llamo

–**Si ¿Quién es usted?-**pregunto viéndolo

–**usted no me conoce, pero creo que tengo información que le interesara-**comentó

– **¿Qué clase de información y por qué me interesaría?-**le vio

–**sobre Noelia Puckerman-**soltó, la rubia al escuchar ese nombre se tensó y miro furioso al tipo ese

– **¿Qué quieres decirme de esa?-**el hombre vio la furia en los ojos de la chica

–**Te interesara saber que ella te mintió-**dijo, Quinn le miro confusa

– **¿De qué está hablando?-**el hombre le miro

–**A que ella te mintió y él bebe que esperaba si era tuyo-**le soltó, mientras le entregaba unos papeles donde lo confirmaban y algunas fotos donde la chica salía embrazada pero lo que hizo que la furia comenzara a crecer en ella fue ver que en algunas fotos su padre salía

–**Mi padre-**apretó la mandíbula

–**así es, tu padre amenazo a la pobre chica con hacerle daño al bebe, es por eso que ella acepto-**contaba

–**Eso no puede ser cierto-**no quería creerlo **–mi padre no sería capaz de hacer eso-**negaba

–**es verdad y aquí hay cuantas de banco, donde tu padre le depositaba dinero a ella, y mantenía un mínimo contacto con ella-**aseguraba

–**entonces mi hija, ella… ella está viva-**trataba de hablar pero tenía un nudo en la garganta

–**no, lamentablemente ella se suicidó cuando tenía 5 meses de embarazo, y bueno la bebe ya sabrás-**informo fingiendo dolor

–**No…no… ¡maldita sea!-**grito muy dolida.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

La rubia al recordar eso sentía la sangre hervir, y la morena no lo podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero entonces Quinn dijo que tiene un hija, y ahora dice que la chica que esperaba a su bebe se suicidó, eso es horrible, no podía imaginar cómo lo debió pasar la rubia se le estrujaba el corazón.

–**y así es como me entere de lo que había hecho mi padre, estaba furiosa, por lo cual me regrese a Estados Unidos, y lo primero que hice fue reclamarle y ahí fue que me golpeo de nuevo-**seguía contando

_*******FlashBack*******_

La rubia regresaba de Suiza dispuesta a enfrentar a su padre por todo lo que había sido capaz de hacer, entro como un toro al despacho de su padre que la miro feo.

– **¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-**grito **– ¿no deberías estar en Suiza en la universidad?-**estaba furiosa por la manera en la que entro

–**no, y no pienso regresar-**espeto molesta

–**Como que no vas a regresar, tienes que terminar la carrera-**estaba muy molesto

–**no lo voy hacer, y ahora tú me vas a decir porque demonios hiciste que Noelia me mintiera de esa manera, como te atreviste a separarme de ella, de no poder conocer a ese bebe, como te atreviste, eres un maldito, te odio Russel-**despótico contra su padre

– **¡RESPÉTAME!-**le grito mientras le daba una cachetada que la tumbo al suelo **– ¡SOY TU PADRE Y TIENES QUE RESPETARME!-**estaba furioso, la rubia se levantó del suelo pasándose la mano en el labio que se había roto

–**No me vuelvas a tocar-**le advirtió

–**No me importa**-le miro y se acercó a ella **–vas a prender a respetarme, y para que lo sepas si, si fui yo-**le golpeo con el puño cerrado **–yo le pague para que te dejara, fui yo la que la separo de ti-**confesa mientras le seguía golpeando, la rubia trataba de esquivar golpes

–**Ya basta-**pedía la rubia **–por tu culpa ella se suicidó y perdí a mi bebe, todo es tu culpa-**seguía diciendo mientras sentía los golpes en su cuerpo, Russel se detuvo un momento al escuchar eso, y sonrió porque el sabia la verdad

–**Lárgate de aquí Quinn-**dejo de golpearla **–lárgate**-le grito

–**me voy**-decia casi sin voz y llena de sangre **–pero desde una vez te digo que desde ahora dejo de hacer todo lo que quieras, no seguiré estudiando derecho, entrare a NYU a estudiar lo que siempre me ha gustado, eso es fotografía, y más te vale que no te metas en esto-**le grito antes de salir dando un portazo de la oficina de su padre.

–**Estúpida niñita-**susurro **–si supiera-**se miró los nudillo se la mano que los tenia rojos.

_*******Fin FlashBack*******_

La rubia salió de ese recuerdo y pudo ver a la morena que tenía una cara que no sabía descifrar.

–**Rachel-**le llamo de nuevo

–**Yo... yo Quinn… lo siento**-fue lo que dijo y se lanzó abrazarla **–siento todo lo que has sufrido-**seguía hablando mientras la apretaba más a ella, la rubia no pudo evitar que sus lágrimas salieran **–no puedo ni imaginar pasar todo lo que tú has pasado y salir adelante, eres muy fuerte, eres demasiado fuerte, eres mejor de lo que crees y de lo que creen-**le decia al ido porque estaban abrazadas

–**gracias Rachel, gracias por esto, por aceptarme, por comprenderme-**se separaba para poder verla a los ojos **–muchísimas gracias Rachel-**le miraba, y con sus pulgares empezó a limpiar las lágrimas que caían

Se miraban perdiéndose en los ojos de la otra, poco a poco sus rostros se fueron acercando, pero sin perder el contacto con sus ojos, la rubia roso suavemente los sus labios con los de la morena, para luego capturarlo entre sus labios, la morena soltó un gemidito cuando sus lenguas se encontraron, se besaban con ternura pero con una pisca de pasión, la morena poco a poco fue recostándose en el sillón, mientras la rubia se posicionaba arriba de ella co su piernas a cada lado de las de la morena, se besaban sin importar nada, es como si se conocieran de toda la vida, la pelirosa tenía sus manos en las caderas de la morena, mientras esta las enredaba en el cabello corto de la chica ojiverde amelada.

–**Perdón-**se disculpó una voz conocida por las dos, haciendo que se separaran **–no quise interrumpir-**estaba sonrojada y no miraba a la cara a las chicas, que estaban igual o peor que ella de sonrojadas.

–**no, no te preocupes, no es… digo no hay problema**-estaba bastante nerviosa la morena

–**si…lo que ella dijo… Nani, ¿Qué haces con eso?-**pregunto para cambiar de tema y poder bajar su sonrojo

– **¿Eh?...-**vio lo que tenía en la mano **–así, yo vine a recoger, a limpiar lo que tire-**no miraba a las chicas a la cara

– **¿En qué quedamos Moni?-**pregunto **– ¿dónde está Sash?-**le miro

–**está ocupada en otras cosas, por eso he decido hacerlo yo-**informo

–**Está bien-**acepto la morena **–pero no me gusta que hagas esto-**le miraba seria

–**lo se niña-**le sonrió

Moni se dedicó a recoger los vidrios de los vasos rotos, mientras las chicas no se miraban, estaban demasiado a penadas para hacerlo.

–**He terminado, me retiro-**fue lo que dijo antes de salir lo más rápido de ahí.

Las chicas al quedarse solas se miraron, un poco a penadas por lo que había pasado antes que Moni las interrumpiera.

–**Yo… lo siento-**hablaron las dos al mismo tiempo

–**Tu primero-**cedió la pelirosa

–**mira… no sé lo que acaba de pasar hace un momento pero no voy a negar lo innegable, me ha gusta, y mucho, además de que me gustaría que se repitiera, Quinn yo no me arrepiento de lo que ha pasado-**le miro

–**me alegra escuchar eso, porque yo tampoco lo hago, me ha gustado mucho**-ladeo la cabeza, porque vio la hora en el reloj de la morena que estaba en la pared **– ¡vaya!-**se dijo **–ha pasado bastantes hora, son las 7 de la noche, creo que es hora que me vaya, necesito saber cómo está mi prima y los otros dos-**le informaba

–**Estoy de acuerdo**-le sonrió **–por favor me gustaría que me avisaras cualquier cosa que pasa con ellos-**pidió

–**no te preocupes prometo que si ha pasado algo cuando llegue tú serás primera en saber ¿me das tu numero?-**pidió

–**por supuesto-**tomo el cel de la chica que le estaba tendiendo y apunto su número, se lo devolvió y la pelirosa marco el numero

–**Ahí tienes el mío, para cuando lo necesites-**le sonrió, a lo que la morena le devolvió la sonrisa **–me gustaría despedirme de Moni-**comento

–**Por supuesto-**le sonrió **–sígueme-**le ordeno

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la cocina donde debería estar Moni, al llegar varios de los empleados que estaban ahí, se quedaron viendo a la morena y a la pelirosa, pero más a la pelirosa, que frunció el ceño por eso.

– **¿Qué pasa?-**pregunto la morena

–**Lo sentimos señorita Rachel-**se disculparon **–pero es que ella… bueno es que somos fans de la señorita Fabray-**contestaron nerviosos

– **¿Fans?-**estaba sorprendida y confundida

–**sí, somos fans del boxeo y ella es una de las mejores en tres diferentes categoría de la CMB y AMB-**sonrió

–**Gracias-**les sonrió la pelirosa **–es un placer conocer a personas que les guste mi trabajo-**les agradeció

–**no tiene que agradecer nada, este es buena en lo que hace, es por eso que le admiramos-**le decían **–es un gusto conocerla en persona-**seguían platicando

–**el mío también-**les sonrió de nuevo

–**Nos disculpamos, tenemos que seguir con nuestro trabajo-**se despidieron

–**nos vemos-**alzo la mano en señal de adiós

– **¡Wow! Mira que tienes fans-**le sonrió la morena

–**si, quien lo diría-**se encogió de hombros

–**Sash ¿y Moni?-**le pregunto a la sirvienta que estaba ahí

–**Salió un momento afuera a poner los pedazos de vidrios en los botes de basura**-les informo, en eso la ama de llaves entraba

–**Rachel, Quinn ¿me buscaban?-**les miro

–**Si-**contestaron **–Quinn se quería despedir de ti, ya que se tiene que ir-**informaba

–**así es Moni, me tengo que ir a casa de Britt, además de mañana en la mañana me regreso a Brooklyn y no voy a estar cerca de aquí-**comento, la morena al escuchar eso frunció el ceño

–**Les dejo para que puedan despedirse-**hablo seria

–**Gracias-**dijo Moni

La morena caminaba y no podía dejar de sentir un poco de molestia al saber que la pelirosa se iría de Nueva York mañana mismo.

– **¿Por qué me molesta?-**se preguntaba, mientras seguía caminando

En la cocina la ojiverde amelada y Moni se despedían con una sonrisa y un enorme abrazo.

–**Me da gusto verte de nuevo niña Quinn, no pensé que lo volvería hacer**-le sonrió

–**ni, yo la verdad es que había ido a buscarte a la casa en la que vivías pero me dijeron que no sabían nada de ti, así que me resigne pero mira donde te vine encontrar en casa de una estrella de Broadway-**le miro

–**en la casa de la chica que te gusta y futura novia tuya niña-**confirmo

–**Moni-**se quejó sonrojada

–**Es la verdad niña, se ve en tus ojitos como la miras, ese brillitos que jamás has tenido-**aseguro

–**lo se Moni, lo sé, jamás había sentido como una manada de elefantes corrían por mi estómago**-le miro

–**se ve, espero te cuides**-le abrazo **–Espero verte por aquí mucho tiempo-**se separó

–**Yo también-**le sonrió **–me voy te cuidas Moni-**esta asintió

–**Deberías irte ya, es bastante tarde-**le dijo

–**Lo sé-**le abrazo de nuevo y se despidió.

La rubia después de despedirse de Moni, salió de la cocina en busca de la morena que la encontró en la sala, sentada mientras veía a la nada, sin hacer mucho ruido se acercó y se sentó al lado de ella.

–**Rachel-**le llamo, la morena dio un pequeño saltito por eso

–**Quinn-**se quejó **–me asustaste-**pero ni la miro

–**Ya me voy-**informo, pero la morena ni se inmuto **–Rachel ¿Qué te pasa?-**le pregunto

–**nada-**contesto seria

–**claro, y por eso estas así, por favor no me mientas ¿dime que pasa?-**pidió

– **¿Te vas mañana?-**pregunto, y eso hizo un clic en la cabeza

–**Sí, ¿estas así por eso?**-le miro

–**si…bueno es que pensé que te quedarías más tiempo**-confeso

–**No puedo quedarme, necesito regresar para poner a entrenar**-le informaba **–tengo que concentrarme-**le miro **–esta pelea es importante para mí, si gano en un mes máximo estaría en Los Angeles-**comento

–**Espera… ¿Los Angeles?-**le miro sorprendida

–**Si ¿Por qué?-**pregunto

–**Porque yo también en un mes debo estar en Los Angeles para empezar a grabar la película-**sonrió

–**que bien, me tengo que ir ahora si-**se levantó del sillón, seguida de la morena

Las dos caminaron hacia la puerta, la morena la abrió y la pelirosa salió primero.

–**prometo llamarte pronto-**aseguro

–**Eso espero-**le sonrió

–**Por supuesto, aún tengo que pedirte una cita-**le informo

–**Lo estaré esperando-**le vie a los ojos

–**Rachel-**le llamo

– **¿Sí?-**respondió

–**Ven aquí-**la jalo de la cintura y unió sus labios con los de ella

–**me voy-**al separarse de ella

–**Que te vaya bien-**le sonrió, se dieron un beso más largo y un poco más apasionado.

La pelirosa se despidió con una enorme sonrisa y un adiós con la mano, antes de montarse en su bebe, para desaparecer bajo la atenta mirada de la morena.

– **¿Qué me estás haciendo Quinn?-**se preguntó **– ¿qué es lo que siento?-**se tomaba el pecho, mientras veía el camino por donde se había ido la chica.

La pelirosa iba en su moto con una velocidad aceptable para ella, pero portaba una enorme sonrisa, por todo lo que acaba de pasar.

–**Sus labios saben a fresa, me encanta-**se decia **–son tan suaves y apetecibles-**sonrió por eso

**/S&S/**

Una semana había pasado de eso, una semana donde las chicas habían mantenido contacto por mensaje y algunas llamadas cortas, la rubia se había armado de valor y le había pedido salir en su primera cita, que se llevaría ese mismo jueves.

La morena estaba en su departamento buscando la ropa que iba usar para ese día, no quiera nada muy formal, pero tampoco al demasiado informal, en eso estaba cuando una latina, Kurt y una rubia ojiazul entraban por la puerta, pero al ver a la morena tirando ropa por todos lados, se quedaron confundidos.

– **¿Qué haces enana?-**pregunto la latina al acercarse

– **¡¿eh?!-**confundida, volteo a ver a todos **–estoy buscando que ponerme**-conto, mientras seguía buscando

– **¿Y para que lo quieres Rachel?-**esta vez fue Kurt

–**voy a salir con alguien-**informo

–**y ese alguien, tiene el cabello rosa, un piercing en la ceja y uno en la nariz, y tatuajes, y un…-**insinuó lo último Santana

– **¿Y si fuera así, qué problema hay?-**se encogió de hombros

– **¿Entonces lo confirmas?-**pregunto la ojiazul

–**pues si-**confirmo sonriendo

–**Te ayudamos-**hablo Kurt acercándose para ver las ropas que tenían **–pues yo digo que te pongas este-**señalo un vestido blanco azul marino, con un cinturón negro

– **¿No es muy corto?-**lo miro

–**no, es prefecto para ti-**aseguro

–**TinkerBell tiene razón frodo**-se acercó la latina

– **¿A qué horas sales con ella?**-pregunto Britt

–**a las 7:30 de la noche-**contesto

–**Si te das cuenta, que para eso todavía falto un montón de horas-**la latina la miro confundida

–**claro que lo sé, pero en una hora debo estar en la sesión de fotos de marca Addidas-**conto

–**Cierto-**sonrió Kurt al acordarse

–**Es por eso que lo busco antes, porque no sé a qué hora acabe la sesión-**sonrió

–**Es verdad-**concordó Kurt

–**no nos habías dicho eso Berry-**hablo Santana

–**No me digas Berry-**se quejó, ya que la único persona que le gustaba que le llamara a si era Quinn, que no había perdido la costumbre de llamar por su apellido

–**Ya Rachel, deja a Santana y sus cosas y date un baño para irnos a donde será la sesión-**la morena le volteo a ver

–**está bien-**suspiro la morena

–**salgan de mi cuarto, los veré a bajo**-los empujo hasta sacarlo

– **¡Me vengare enana!**-le grito la latina, al ver que le cerraban la puerta en las narices

–**lo que digas Santana-**contesto la morena, mientras tomaba algo de ropa y se metía dentro del baño.

_**Bronx, Brooklyn…**_

La pelirosa estaba con Blaine a punto de salir de ahí, para dirigirse a donde tenía que posar para una prestigiosa marca deportiva que era su patrocinador.

– **¿Con quién voy a salir en la revista?-**pregunto

–**es una actriz realmente no la conozco y dudo que tú lo hagas-**aseguro **–no hagas preguntas, tu solo se tu-**sonrió

–**Está bien-**suspiro **–solo espero que no se lleve mucho tiempo que he quedado con Rachel de salir en nuestra primera cita-**le conto

–**felicidades chica, espero te vaya bien ¿Dónde la piensas llevar?-**pregunto

–**Pues pensé llevarla uno de los mejores restaurantes de aquí, pero he visto un pequeño restaurante, es bastante acogedor y muy íntimo, y me ha gustado, y lo mejor es que es vegetariano, así no tendré problemas con lo que ella coma-**le sonrió

–**Bueno… es tu decisión**-se encogió de hombros

–**Si-**mientras salía para subirse a su jaguar de color rojo **–vamos-**se subio **–espero que se quiera subir a este, mi bebe le asusto-**comento

–**Pues es una chica que no está acostumbrada a eso-**supuso

–**Pues podría ser-**se ponía el cinturón **–vamos-**la pelirosa arranco su jaguar

– **¿Podrías ir más despacio?-**pidió Blaine

– **¿Tienes miedo?-**pregunto con una sonrisa

–**Si-**le miro

–**Vale le bajo-**desacelero

–**Gracias-**agradeció

–**no tienes de que-**mientras veía el camino

–**Cuéntame cómo es que le pediste que saliera contigo-**le miro

–**eso… bueno veras…-**

_*******FlashBack*******_

Era miércoles, habían pasado tres días desde la reunión de las chicas y que se volvieron a encontrar, estuvieron en contacto esos días por mensajes, pero la rubia decidió llamarla después de pensarlo muy bien y casi caerse de su cama donde estaba acostada por mucho pensar.

–**espero acepte-**suspiraba, mientras marcaba

La rubia espero pacientemente al marcar, estaba por colgar cuando por fin contestaron, y escucho la voz agitada de la morena.

–**bueno-**contesto agitada

– **¿Rachel?-**hablo

–**sí, soy yo ¿Quinn? ¿Qué paso?-**parecía preocupada

–**estén… ¿estás bien? Te escucho agitada**-pregunto

–**sí, si lo estoy, lo que pasa es que estaba en el baño cuando ha sonado y he tenido que salir corriendo para contestar**-conto

– **¡Ah!... lo siento-**se disculpó

– **¿Por qué?-**estaba confundida

–**Por hacer que salieras de esa forma-**sonrió aunque la morena no podía verla

–**no te preocupes mejor ¿dime para que me has llamado?-**le pregunto

–**la verdad… es que yo… bueno te acuerdas que te dije te llamaría y te pediría una cita-**le recordó

–**Sí, pero… ¿me llamaste para pedirme una cita?-**estaba sorprendida

–**Si… bueno solo si tú aceptas-**estaba bastante nerviosa

–**Bueno… pídemelo-**dijo

–**está bien-**acepto **–bueno… hay voy-**se aclaró la voz **–yo Quinn Fabray te pido a ti Rachel Berry que aceptes salir conmigo en una cita, que sería la primera… bueno solo si aceptas ¿aceptas?-**pregunto nerviosa y la morena lo noto

–**Pues… claro que acepto Quinn, me encantaría salir contigo a nuestra primera cita ¿Cuándo seria?-**pregunto emocionada, mientras se sentaba en su cama

–**mañana mismo-**contesto, mientras saltaba en su cama de lo feliz que estaba

–**Me parece bien-**acepto **– ¿vendrás solo para mañana por mí?-**pregunto

–**mira… lo que pasa es que tengo un sesión de fotos mañana para una revista en la mañana y se llevara a cabo en Nueva York, y bueno decidí que sea mañana, pero si no te parece podemos cambiarla-**hablo

–**No, por supuesto que no, me parece bien que sea mañana-**estaba contenta

– **¿De verdad?-**quería estar segura

–**sí, claro estoy de acuerdo que se mañana-**volvió a confirmar

–**pues que bien-**contesto

Las chicas siguieron hablando un rato mas, donde se pusieron de acuerdo a la hora que querían que fuera.

_*******FlashBack*******_

La rubia salió de sus recuerdos cuando vio el semáforo en rojo y se detuvo volteando a ver a su amigo.

–**Y así fue como le pedí que saliera conmigo-**termino

–**Amiga estas hasta las chanclas por esa chica, recuérdame que me la tienes que presentar, que quiero felicitarla por hacerte sonreír como lo estás haciendo ahora, además de ese hermoso brillito que tienes en los ojos**-comento

–**Déjate de estupideces-**le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo, al mismo momento que el semáforo cambiaba a verde, arranco de nuevo hacia su camino **– ¿en cuánto tiempo debemos estar en oficina central de Addidas Sport?-**pregunto la ojiverde amelada

–**en 45 minutos-**checo su reloj **–vamos a tiempo-**continuo

–**qué bueno, que no quiero llegar tarde-**sonrió

_**Nueva York…**_

_**Casa Berry…**_

La morena ya se había terminad de bañar y se encontraba peinándose había optado por ponerse unos jeans azules deslavados unos converse negro, una playera normal, su cabello suelto, una vez lista tomo su celular y bolso, salió para encontrarse con sus amigos ahí abajo.

–**Por fin-**soltó la latina al verla entrar a la sala

–**Ni que me hubiera tardado tanto**-quito importancia

–**No, que va**-ironizo Santana

–**Deja la ironía Santana-**reto la morena **– ¿nos vamos Kurt?-**pregunto

–**sip, solo que estas dos se auto invitaron-**señalo a las dos chicas

–**Ya que-**se encogió de hombros **–vámonos-**dijo, los demás se levantaron y se dirigieron hacia la salida

La latina subio a su auto con Brittany, mientras Kurt se subía al suyo, y la morena hacía lo propio en su Mercedes Benz, todos se dirigieron a la oficina central de Adidas.

Todos llegaron juntos y despues de estacionar, bajaron para dirigirse adentro, una vez que estaban ahí, un hombre de traje con una mujer también de traje se le acercaron.

–**Rachel Berry es un honor tenerla aquí-**hablo el hombre **–soy Frank Müller director de la marca-**se presentó

–**Mucho gusto Frank**-le sonrió **–buen él es Kurt Hummel mi manager-**presento al chico que estaba a lado de ella

–**un gusto Kurt-**saludo de mano **–ella es Catalina Creel, mi asistente que la llevara a ti Rachel a tu camerino para que seas maquillada, peinada para la ocasión-**informo

–**Ok-**acepto **–sígueme señorita Berry-**le pidió

–**Nos vemos después chicos-**fue lo que dijo antes de seguir a la chica a su camerino

– **¿y ustedes quiénes son?-**pregunto al ver a las dos chicas

–**ella es prácticamente la hermana de Rachel-**señalo a la latina

–**Santana López-**se presentó la chica

–**Mucho gusto Santana- **

–**y ella es la novia de ella, Brittany S. Pierce-**le presento

–**Mucho gusto-**le tendió su mano

–**Igualmente-**sonrió

A las afueras del edificio de estacionaba un jaguar rojo, de donde bajaba una pelirosa y el engomado.

–**Te dije que llegaríamos a tiempo**-hablo Blaine

–**sí, si lo dijiste-**termino de ponerle alarma al auto **–vamos-**sonrió

Los chicos entraron por la puerta y pidieron indicación hacia donde tendrían que ir, una vez que ya les indicaron se dirigieron hacia ahí, cuando llegaron el mismo Frank se acercó a los dos que venían, Santana, Britt y Kurt veían todo sorprendidos.

– **¿Esa no es tu prima Britt?-**pregunto la latina al ver a la pelirosa hablar con Frank, muy cómodamente

–**sí, es ella, esta con Blaine-**confirmo

–**sí, esta con Blaine-**sonrío Kurt

Las tres personas se acercaron a donde estaban los demás y se sorprendieron al verlos ahí.

– **¿Britt?-**le miro

– **¡Quinn!-**chillo emocionada y le abrazo

– **¿La conoces?-**pregunto un Frank confundido y sorprendido a la vez

–**sí, ella es mi prima-**comento

– **¡Wow! Que sorpresa-**estaba sonriendo por eso **–bueno Quinn ahora que regrese Catalina ella te llevara a tu lugar para que seas maquillada y peinada, además de todo lo que necesites-**le informaba

–**Gracias-**asintió, mientras veía a Kurt hablar con Blaine

–**Frank-**hablo una chica que acaba de llegar junto a el

– **¿Qué hacen aquí?-**pregunto Quinn a los demás

–**Estamos acomp…-**la latina fue interrumpida

–**Quinn, ella es Catalina y ella te llevara a donde debes ir-**le dijo

–**vamos-**halo la chica, que no puedo evitar mirarla de abajo hacia arriba

Las dos se fueron de ahí, Frank se disculpó y se fue a checar que todo estuviera perfecto para la sesión.

– **¿Viste la forma en que esa chica miro a Quinn?-**pregunto Kurt

–**si, como que a la enana no le hará gracia esto-**hablo la latina

–**sí, pero Quinn le gusta Rachie-**hablo Britt

–**en eso tiene razón Britt-**hablo Kurt **–bueno… Santana él es Blaine-**presento el castaño

–**un gusto Blaine Anderson-**tendió su mano

–**Santana López-**tomo la mano que le ofrecía

–**un gusto-**le sonrío

–**Igualmente-**asintió

–**espero esto no traiga problema para su cita-**hablaba Kurt

–**Todos lo esperamos**-concordó Blaine

En un pasillo la misma chica llevaba a la pelirosa al camerino donde se cambiaría, mientras tomaba algunas prendas que debería usar, pero eso si no perdía de vista a la chica que estaba a su lado, que se sentía incomoda por la mirada de la joven.

–**Es aquí-**dijo al detenerse **–date un baño y luego te vas allá para maquillaje después iras a esa puerta, toma-**le entrego ropa **–ponte esto, queremos ver cómo te verías con eso**-informo

–**Gracias-**ni le miro y se metió al baño

Después de unos 15 minutos salió del baño con una bata blanco cubriendo su cuerpo, mientras abajo solo tenía un bóxer blanco bastante ajustado en la parte de adelante resaltando su miembro y un pequeño top blanco, apenas salió se sentó para que le maquillara además acomodaron el cabello.

–**Empecemos por aquí-**hablo maquillista

La morena estaba en el camerino, cuando Catalina entro a entregarle su vestuario.

–**Señorita Berry-**le hablo **–esto es lo que usaras-**mostro al ropa

–**Gracias-**le miro

–**muy bien también le informo que su compañera que posara con usted ya llego-**informo **–sí, está en maquillaje en un momento debe venir por aquí, así que es mejor que se cambie-**ordeno para después irse

– **¿Quién será?-**se encogió de hombros y entro al baño que había ahí.

Los amigos de las chicas estaban platicando y estaban esperando verlas para saber exactamente como seria la sesión de fotos y ver como se comportarían juntas.

Mientras en el lado de maquillaje la rubia ya la habían terminado de maquillar, por lo cual se dirigió hacia el camerino donde Catalina le dijo además de tomar la ropa que se le había dado, entro y no encontró a nadie por lo cual se quitó la bata, quedando solo en bóxer y top, dejando a la vista sus abdominales, estaba checando la ropa que se le había dado cuando escucho alguien abrió la puerta que estaba dentro del camerino por lo que se volteó y su boca se abrió al máximo al ver a quien salió de ella.

– **¿Rachel?-**le nombro sorprendida

La morena no podía hablar, estaba en shock y no era el hecho de ver a Quinn enfrente de ella, si no que estaba frente a ella con tan solo un top y un bóxer demasiado pegado en su opinión.

– _**¡Que calor!-**_pensaba y tragaba grueso _**–Puff… no mires, no le mires ahí Rachel-**_se regañaba mentalmente _**–esto imposible, mira esos abdominales y ahí abajito… no, no, Rachel Berry ¿desde cuando eres tan pervertida?-**_se preguntaba

La ojiverde amelada vio como la miraba la morena y se sonrojo, mientras con sus manos trataba de cubrir su entrepierna por encima del bóxer.

–**Rachel-**le volvió a llamar, lo que hizo que esta vez la morena saliera de su transe

– **¿Quinn?-**la vio sonrojada **–yo… ¿Qué hace aquí?-**pregunto tratando de no mirar de mas

–**yo… bueno posare para esta marca-**conto

– **¡Ah!-**le miro, la pelirosa también no era para nada discreta la mirarle las piernas a la morena que quedaban al descubierto por la falda que usaba, la cual se dio cuenta y se sonrojo

–**Yo también, eso quiere decir que posaremos las dos juntas-**conto

–**sí, eso parece-**le sonrío

–**No… ¿no deberías cambiarte?-**pregunto al verla así casi desnuda frente a ella

–**sí, si tienes razón-**tomo la ropa que le dieron y se metió rápido al baño, una vez entro se apoyó en la puerta **– ¡dios que calor!-**se abanica **– ¡que piernas! ¡Dios que piernas!-**negaba con la cabeza

La morena al ver desaparecer a la pelirosa tras la puerta se dejó caer en el sillón que estaba ahí.

– **¡Esa chica me va a matar!-**se abanica con una revista **– ¡sí que hace calor! ¡Que abdominales tiene, y no se diga de es buen formado trasero que se le forma con ese bóxer! ¡Y su… no, no es mejor no! ¿Qué me pasa?-**se quedaba pensando

La chica que estaba en el baño, se colocó el pantalón que le había dado que era de mezclilla de color negro, una sport negro y encima una blusa blanca, una vez lista salió.

– **¿Qué tal?-**le pregunto a la morena al salir, esta que se había tratado de distraer después de ver a la chica que gustaba en ropa interior con una revista, levanto la mirada y la vio

– **¡Wow!-**fue lo que exclamo **–te ves hermosa-**confeso

–**Y tu más-**hablo la rubia acercándose a ella, la morena se levantó

–**te extrañe-**confeso una tímida morena

–**Yo también-**se acercó más, hasta quedar a escasos centímetros **–me alegro verte-**le acaricio la mejilla

–**Quinn…-**no termino de hablar cuando los labios de la rubia se posaron en los de ella, un beso tierno que les hacía sentir lo que sus corazones gritaban en sus pechos, pero con sus latidos se hacían sentir.

Las chicas se siguieron besando las manos de la ojiverde se posaron en las caderas de la morena, y las de esta se enredaron en el cuello de la más alta, lo que no esperaban es que la puerta fuera abierta, y un grito se dejara escuchar.

– **¡¿qué es esto?!-**grito Catalina al ver la escena, las chicas se separaron y miraron a la intrusa.

–**un beso-**respondió la pelirosa, y la morena tuvo que aguantarse las ganas que tenia de soltar una carcajada al ver la cara de la pobre chica frente a ellas

–**Ya sé que es un beso-**reacciono **–lo que quiero es que me digan ¿Por qué se están besando?-**pregunto con tono molesto

–**Que tiene de malo que bese a mi chica-**hablo la ojiverde, la morena la volteo a ver y pudo ver la sonrisa traviesa de esta, y también sonrió

– **¿tu… tu chica?-**pregunto sorprendida

–**si-**contesto la morena **–soy su chica-**afirmo sonriendo y tomo a la pelirosa de la cintura junto a ella

–**si… como sea…-**estaba molesta, ella quería a la pelirosa con ella **–solo vine a informarles que ya es momento que vayan hacia donde se va a llevar acabo la sesión de fotos-**informo seria **–vamos-**ordeno saliendo de ahí

–**Que humorcito se carga-**hablo la morena

–**Si déjala, mejor vamos-**le tomo de la mano para salir de ahí

Las dos salieron después de que Catalina salió, y la siguieron hacia donde la chica se dirigía, al llegar se percataron que estaban sus amigos ahí sonriendo, mientras varios las miraban por las manos unidas.

–**míralas se ven estúpidamente cursi-**hablo la latina, mientras las veía sonreírse con bobas

–**Si, quien diría que Quinn por fin encontraría alguien hecha para ella, después de tanto sufrimiento**-esta vez fue Britt

–**estoy de acuerdo contigo Britt-**coincidió Blaine, Kurt no sabía de qué hablaban pero estaba seguro que tenían razón, por como las chicas se miraban, era bastante notorio que algo grande estaba naciendo entre ellas.

Regresando a donde estaban las chicas que estaban platicando entre ellas sin soltarse de las manos, en eso seguían cuando Frank se acercó.

–**chicas-**las llamo **–que bueno que ya están listas-**les sonrió** –por lo que veo se conocen ¿no es así?-**pregunto

–**Así es**-confirmaron

–**Bueno eso está muy bien, así que esto saldrá mejor de lo que esperaba-**estaba emocionado **–vengan-**les dijo

Las chicas obedecieron y lo siguieron hacia donde estaban los fotógrafos, y las luces y el fondo blanco en el cual se posarían.

–**chicas pónganse aquí-**les ordeno **–bien Quinn ponte así y tu Rachel frente a ella-**las chicas obedecieron **–por favor Quinn ábrete la camisa**-la rubia obedeció **–bien Rachel toma la camisa de Quinn-**la morena lo hizo

– **¿Así?-**pregunto

–**Sí, perfecto-**sonrío

Las chicas siguieron posando por un rato, hasta que Frank las hizo cambiar de ropa, la morena fue cambiada por un short deportivo y un top, que hizo babear a la rubia, y esta estaba usando un short de los que usaba para sus peleas y un top deportivo, además de sus guantes y sus tenis especiales.

–**Muy bien Rachel párate ahí-**la morena lo hizo **–muy bien, ahora tu Quinn, ponte detrás de ella, abrázala por detrás-**la chica obedeció **–cruza tus brazos por encima de su pecho-**así lo hizo **–perfecto-**estaba muy feliz la química que las chicas tenían, y sus cuerpos también porque en todas las fotos tomas fueron perfectas era una conexión única.

Sus amigos estaban que no se lo creían las fotos estaban bastante sexys, y eran muy buenas, además sus amigas se complementaban muy bien.

–**esas dos están que arden-**comento la latina, al ver como la pelirosa se sentaba en una silla y hacían sentar a la morena en sus piernas **–como que hay mucha tensión sexual por aquí-**las veía y podía ver las miradas de las chicas

–**yo creo que si-**Blaine estaba viendo lo mismo que la latina

La sesión se alargó un poco más de 5 horas porque Frank quería algunas fotos más, además de querer algunas donde las chicas posaran sobre el cuadrilátero como si estuvieran en una pelea, y así lo hicieron, también tomaran algunas con las chicas con un saco de boxeo, la rubia hizo algunos ejercicios que hacía para cuando estaba entrenando, y bueno era cansado y sudaba, y eso le gustaba a Frank, poder ver que se vea natural, pero la que estaba con la garganta seca y babeando prácticamente era la morena.

Una vez que terminaron, las chicas fueron directamente a cambiarse a la habitación, apenas llegar la ojiverde se dejó caer el sofá.

–**Que fuerte-**sonrío

–**Ni que lo digas-**le sonrío sentándose a un lado de ella **–creo que es mejor que nos cambiemos para irnos que me debes una cita-**le informo

–**Sí, tienes razón-**la morena se levantó **–voy yo primero y después tu**-sugirió

–**Me parece perfecto-**acepto

La morena se levantó y se metió al baño no sin antes tomar su maleta con su cosas, la pelirosa se quedó ahí sentada, pensando en lo que había pasado, en eso estaba cuando su celular sonó, lo tomo y contesto.

–**Fabray-**contesto

–**Quinn, soy Jessica, llamaba para decirte que ya te he mandado el informe de mi búsqueda, y que te deba ya estar llegando-**conto

–**Gracias Jess, no sabes lo agradecía que estoy por todo lo que has hecho, hasta dar con ella-**platicaba sin darse cuenta que la morena ya había salido y no sabía qué hacer, no quería interrumpir

–**no tienes que agradecer nada, sabes que lo hago porque te quiere como una hermana-**confeso

–**Yo también te quiero Jess-**contesto igual **–bueno te tengo que dejar que tengo un cita con una hermosa chica, que en este momento me mira con el ceño fruncido-**sonrío

–**Está bien-**negó con la cabeza la chica **–espero conocer a esa chica Quinn Fabray-**exigió

–**Dalo por hecho, nos vemos-**colgó **–terminaste-**le sonrío a la morena

–**Así es-**le vio **–te toca-**le indico

–**Cierto-**se levantó **– ¿me esperas?-**pregunto

–**Sip-**sonrío **–me quedare aquí sentada leyendo esto-**mostro la revista

–**te veo, no tardo-**tomo también su maleta que por supuesto Blaine ya lo había puesto

La rubia entro al baño, mientras la morena se quedaba sentada leyendo la revista que había dicho, pasaron 20 minutos hasta que la ojiverde salió ya vestida con ropa deportiva, se vea muy sexy.

–**Estoy lista-**aseguro, yendo hacia la morena **– ¿nos vamos?-**pregunto

–**por supuesto-**contesto, mientras se levantaba y tomaba su maleta que rápidamente fue tomada por la pelirosa

–**Gracias-**al verla alzarla

–**de nada, una dama como tú no debe cargar nada-**sonrío

–**eres muy amable hermosa caballero-**agradeció

–**Vamos hermosa dama-**le hablo

Las dos salieron del camerino agarradas de las mano, mientras la más alta cargaba en sus manos los dos maletines, mientras la morena sonreía por las tonterías que le decia la chica pelirosa.

Llegaron donde estaban sus amigos, que apenas las vieron las abrazaron felicitándolas a las dos por su trabajo.

–**Están calientes chicas-**hablo la morena **–muy sexys, Quinn que trasero, Rachel donde escondías esas piernas-**sí, la latina no era para anda discreta y le encantaba molestar

–**deja de molestar Satán-**le regaño la morena

–**Te pasas enana-**le miro **–yo solo digo lo que veo-**se encogió de hombros

–**sí, si lo que tu días-**le ignoro

–**ey, no me ignores-**se quejó

–**Ya Santy, déjalas-**le señalo con el dedo Britt-Britt

–**Pero…-**iba a replicar

–**Quinn tenemos que irnos-**hablo Blaine

–**Cierto-**recordó

–**sí, hay que checar algunas cosas para la pelea en dos semanas-**le menciono

–**Si ¿nos vamos?-**pregunto **–Rach, te paso a buscar a la hora indicada-**le recordó

–**Claro-**le soltó la mano y la chica alta le dio su maletín **–te espero-**sonrío

–**Ahí estaré-**se acercó y le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios **–no vemos-**se despidió

–**nos vemos-**contesto la morena con una sonrisa boba

La morena no perdió de vista a la chica, que primero hablo con Frank explicándole por qué se tenía que ir, vio que este le sonrío a la chica y le dio la mano, la vio marcharse y también vio como esa tal Catalina se comía sin ningún disimulo a su chica, lo que la hizo fruncir el ceño.

– **¡Maldita!-**susurro

– **¿Ya te diste cuenta?-**pregunto la latina

–**sí, es una maldita zorra-**la morena está molesta

–**sí, lo bueno es no la volveremos a ver, y si eso pasa tienes dejarle claro a quién pertenece esa punki-**le dijo Santana

–**Tienes toda la razón San, toda la razón-**sonrío

–**Siempre-**le dio un apretó en el hombro

–**Vámonos-**les dijo a todos

La morena se despidió de Frank, y le mando una mirada matadora a la asistente de este, que se hizo la loca al ver como la veían, pero Satán no lo dejo pasar y como que no quiere la cosa, le empujo haciéndole tirar los papeles que tenía, lo que ocasiono que Frank regañara a la chica.

–**Catalina, por qué demonios no tienes cuidado, sabes lo importante que son esos papeles-**le regaño

–**lo sé, lo siento señor fue un accidente-**vio la sonrisa de satisfacción de la latina y la carcajada que quería soltar la morena por lo ocurrido **–no volverá a pasar-**aseguro

–**Eso espero, o me tendré que ver en la necesidad de despedirte-**le señalo

–**Se lo aseguro-**miro mal a la latina que le devolvió la mirada intimidándola

–**Rachel, te avisare a ti y a Quinn cuando tendrán que venir para presentar la campaña-**les comentó **–y quiero felicitarte por la hermosa pareja que hacen tú y Quinn-**felicito

–**Gracias Frank-**le sonrío **–de nada, nos vemos-**se despidió y se fue seguido de la su asistonta

–**Pobre chica**-hablo Kurt y se ganó una mirada seria de las dos amigas morenas **–pero estoy seguro que se lo merecía-**aseguro

–**Vámonos-**dijo Britt, mientras tomaba de la mano a la latina, que se dejó arrastrar.

Todas salieron hacia el estacionamiento donde todos tomaron su carro para diferentes lugares.

La morena llego a su Residencia, eran las 6:30 cuando entro por la puerta principal saludando a Moni, indicándole que no iba a cenar en casa ya que Quinn iba a pasar por ella, lo que hizo sonreír a Moni, por la cara de ilusión que tenía la morena, una vez dicho eso se dirigió a su cuarto, donde decido darse un baño relajante en su jacuzzi, necesitaba relajarse para evitar los nervios que estaba sintiendo por lo que esa primera cita significaba, y funciono pero todo se debió a que las imagines de la rubia e ropa interior es lo que le vino a la mente, y deseo seguir nerviosa porque eso causo otra cosa en su cuerpo.

Media hora después la morena salió del baño, poniéndose una bata para salir, mientras con una toalla se secaba el cabello, una vez que salió se sentó frente a su espejo, para poder peinar el cabello.

En otro lugar mejor dicho en el departamento que Blaine le había conseguido a la rubia, para que se quedara por el tiempo que haría ahí antes de su pelea, la pelirosa salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura, mientras la parte superior de su cuerpo estaba al descubierto, bueno los senos eran cubiertos por una que tenía colgando en el cuello, se podía ver como el agua recorría su cuerpo en eso seis cuadritos que tenía en el abdomen.

La rubia termino de secarse y paso a vestirse, había decidido ponerse una traje, por lo cual se puso un pantalón de color gris, que le ajustaba perfectamente, una blusa blanca, un saco del mismo color del pantalón, y su corbata negra, unas botas de tacón de aguja de color negro, su cabello lo peino lo que podía, porque lo tenía corto y no quedaba muy bien, un poco de maquillaje pero siempre resaltando sus hermosos ojos verde amelados con delineador negro.

–**Listo-**al verse en el espejo **–me veo muy bien-**se ponía un poco de colonia **– ¡Wow! es mejor que salga si quiero llegar puntual-**se dijo, al ver que eran las 7:15 pm por lo cual tomo su cartera y su celular, estaba ya por salir pero se regresó por una caja de regalo para la morena **–casi te me olvidas-**sonrío al ver el regalo.

La pelirosa salió y fue por su pequeño Punk, como le llamaba a su jaguar rojo, que estaba estacionado, una vez dentro se puso el cinturón y arranco con dirección de la morena.

En la residencia Berry, la morena ya estaba lista, tenía puesto el vestido que había sido escogido por Kurt esa misma mañana, los zapatos también escogidos, todo estaba listo, se maquillo ligeramente resaltando sus ojos, su cabello lo peino dejándolo caer en cascada, haciéndola ver hermosa.

–**Lista**-viéndose en el tocador **–ahora solo esperar-**le había dicho a Moni que apenas llegara la pelirosa le avisara.

Diez minutos después la pelirosa estacionaba en la puerta principal de la Mansión de la morena, se quitó el cinturón y tomo el ramo de rosas que había comprado en el camino, una vez que ya tenía el ramo en una mano, nerviosa se dirigía hacia la puerta, una vez llego toco el timbre.

–**vamos Quinn, tu puedes-**se decia **–no estés nerviosa, todo estará bien-**se animaba

La puerta fue abierta por Moni, que la miraba sonriendo por cómo estaba la chica de nerviosa.

–**Buenas noches niña Quinn-**saludo

–**buenas noches Moni**-correspondió

–**Pasa-**se hizo a un lado para que entrara, la ojiverde entro **–sígueme-**le ordeno, la chica le hizo caso siguiéndola hasta la sala **–iré a visar a la niña Rachel que ya llego-**le informo

–**No hace falta Moni ya estoy aquí-**hablo la morena a espaldas de ellas dos.

La rubia despacio se dio vuelta para encontrarse con la morena y abrió los ojos grandemente.

– **¡Rachel!-**nombro sorprendida

**N2:**

Lamento la demora, pero tenía que asegurarme que estuviera bien escrito y que fuera un buen capitulo que gustara.

Cuarto capítulo de esta historia, espero que les guste y acepto comentarios tanto buenos como malo, creo que estos últimos son los que te inspiran a querer hacer las cosas mejor de la que ya lo estás haciendo.

¿Que pasara ahora? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿Cómo ira la cena? ¿Qué tendrá preparado la pelirosa para Berry? ¿Qué será el regalo de la pelirosa? ¿Cómo tomara la morena la sorpresa de la ojiverde amelada? ¿Quinn le dará la blusa a la morena? ¿Rachel aceptara la blusa? ¿Le gustara la cita a la morena? Todo esto lo sobras si sigues leyendo

¡Nos vemos!

Agradezco sus comentarios…

Próximo capítulo… _**Primera Cita (Parte Dos)**_

_**Shion&Severely: 3**_


End file.
